Au cœur des souvenirs
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: SUITE de L'Energie du désir - Hermione est assaillie de doutes quant aux prémices de sa relation avec Sirius, qui est blessé de la voir si dubitative. Les choses se compliqueront lorsque, s'expliquant avec elle, Sirius s'apercevra qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas de lui et préfère préserver l'amitié d'Harry au dépend de cette "bagatelle".
1. Fuir, encore et toujours

**Note d'auteur : Et voilà la suite promise ! Elle est trois fois plus longue que _L'Energie du désir_ , pas en termes de chapitres (elle en fera 20) mais en termes de mots, puisqu'elle fait 60 000 mots contre 20 000 pour la préquelle^^**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que je suis bien plus satisfaite de cette suite que de la fic originale, parce que je me suis bien plus penchée sur les émotions, le caractère des personnages, bref vous verrez vous-mêmes :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Ne laisse pas ta flamme s'éteindre, étincelles après précieuses étincelles, dans les eaux putrides du presque, du pas encore ou du pas du tout. Ne laisse pas périr ce héros qui habite ton âme dans les regrets frustrés d'une vie que tu aurais mérité, mais que tu n'as jamais pu atteindre. Tu peux gagner ce monde que tu désires tant, il existe, il est bien réel, il t'appartient. Tout est possible. »_

 _AYN RAND_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Hermione, assise sur un fauteuil du 12 Square Grimmaurd, regardait la pluie tomber au dehors. Les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur les carreaux ternes de la vieille maison la passionnaient, étrangement. Non, elle savait qu'elle essayait en réalité de penser à autre chose… Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, et elle trouvait refuge dans ses chers livres. C'était sans doute ridicule. Oui, complètement ridicule. Elle le fuyait depuis trop longtemps. Il allait falloir qu'un jour elle s'explique avec lui. Qu'elle mette les choses au point. Ils s'étaient tous deux laissés emporter par leur besoin d'un autre, par le besoin charnel… Mais il n'y avait rien eu d'autre.

Elle lui avait dit « Je t'aime ». Oui, et alors ? Cela ne signifiait rien. Et il lui avait répondu qu'il l'aimait aussi. Cela ne prouvait rien. Ils étaient tous les deux déboussolés, ils avaient passé un moment magique, et l'espace d'un instant, ils s'étaient imaginés amoureux l'un de l'autre… Mais c'était impossible, rigoureusement impossible. D'abord, d'un point de vue hiérarchique, ou chronologique : Sirius avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Le double exact de son âge. Et s'il n'y avait eu que cela !

Une relation entre eux était impossible, impensable, inconcevable. Il était le parrain d'Harry, presque son père… Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à son meilleur ami. Harry comptait beaucoup trop pour elle pour qu'elle risquât leur amitié dans une simple bagatelle. L'amitié était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, c'était une valeur à laquelle elle s'était toujours accrochée. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur ses amis. Jamais sur ses amants. Tout du moins, sur son amant, le seul qu'elle eût jamais eu avant Sirius : Ron. Tout était plus simple, lorsqu'ils étaient simplement amis. Ils se serraient les coudes, riaient ensemble.

L'amour tuait tout. C'était un fait, elle était obligée de le reconnaître. Un fait tragique, certes, mais un fait quand même. On ne pouvait pas être heureux, quand on aimait. Si, à certains moments, peut-être. Mais la plupart du temps était peuplée de doute, de pleurs et de douleur…

Elle avait espéré, l'espace d'un instant, pouvoir se reconstruire, dans les bras d'un autre. Un homme plus âgé, mais si attirant… Sirius avait des défauts, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il n'était pas parfait. Mais un homme parfait n'était pas amusant, et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle y pensait, un homme parfait devait avoir des défauts, parce que c'était ce qui donnait du charme. Elle ne serait pas allée dire qu'elle appréciait le côté homme à femme de Sirius, mais cela lui avait permis à elle d'expérimenter des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées…

~o~O~o~

Une semaine plus tôt…

Hermione se leva du lit. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Sirius avait été extraordinaire… En tout point. Mais bizarrement, à cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : quitter la chambre et rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Prenant soin de fermer la porte à l'aide d'un sort de Collaporta, elle se glissa sous la douche et se laissa inonder d'eau tiède avec délice.

Elle sortit, se fit un brin de toilette au visage, se sécha les cheveux, les démêla – du moins, autant que faire se peut – et à l'aide de sa baguette, rendit ses vêtements aussi impeccables que si elle les avait sortis de l'armoire, alors que bien sûr, ils étaient de la veille. Pour finir, elle sortit un flacon de parfum de sa poche et s'en mit légèrement dans le cou. Elle adorait ce parfum, qui était de fabrication sorcière, et pour lequel elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur. Ce n'était pas un effluve enivrant, puissant, ni même aphrodisiaque. Non, il avait une senteur légère, fruitée, florale…

On était dimanche. Elle ne travaillait pas, mais à cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour retourner au Ministère et s'immoler dans son travail, comme elle avait si bien su le faire durant deux semaines… Elle voulait oublier. Cette nuit avait été en tout point prodigieuse, jamais elle n'avait connu une telle extase. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se répéta cette phrase dix fois dans sa tête, comme un mantra.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. A peine eut-elle posé un pied dans l'entrée qu'un « crac » se fit entendre et que Kreattur apparut devant elle. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi affreux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour cet elfe qui avait vécu tant de choses horribles, notamment cette expérience dans le lac des Inferi, après avoir bu la potion protégeant l'Horcruxe de Voldemort…

— Bonjour, miss ! dit-il de sa voix grinçante. Voulez-vous un petit-déjeuner ? Des croissants ? Un chocolat chaud ? Un café ?

— Non, Kreattur, je te remercie, dit-elle en souriant. Je dois partir.

— Kreattur ne vous laissera pas sortir d'ici sans que vous ayez mangé quelque chose ! protesta l'elfe. Le maître grondera Kreattur s'il vous a laissée vous en aller le ventre vide !

Hermione sourit et se dirigea de bon gré vers la cuisine d'où émanait des odeurs alléchantes. La table avait été débarrassée de tous leurs livres de la veille. Elle était à présent recouverte de mets à l'air tous plus succulent les uns que les autres.

— Asseyez-vous, miss ! exigea l'elfe, serviable. Et prenez ce que vous voulez !

Hermione se saisit distraitement d'un croissant. Elle le grignota du bout de dents, mais le laissa dans son assiette, le ventre plus noué que jamais. Elle ne se voyait pas fausser la compagnie à l'elfe si aimable, mais elle refusait par-dessus tout que Sirius la trouve là. Elle voulait partir, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle se leva et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot. Kreattur la suivit en trottinant et lui demanda :

— Ne partez pas, miss, le maître ne va pas tarder à se lever, il sera fâché que Kreattur vous ait laissée partir, il va croire que Kreattur n'a aucun sens de l'hospitalité, mais Kreattur est très hospitalier !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je… que j'avais beaucoup de travail, c'est tout !

— Un dimanche ? s'étonna l'elfe.

 _Oui_ , songea Hermione, _je travaille même le jour du Seigneur !_

Mais elle doutait que l'elfe comprenne le trait d'humour, il n'était probablement pas adepte de la religion chrétienne, le seul culte qu'il eût jamais voué étant à la famille Black, sans aucun doute.

— Miss, restez au moins pour le petit déjeuner… supplia l'elfe en la regardant de ses immenses yeux globuleux.

— Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, Kreattur, il faut que je parte.

Des pas retentirent soudain à l'étage et le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Puis une autre porte s'ouvrit, et se ferma à son tour. Elle entendit l'eau couler. Il prenait sa douche, c'était le moment ou jamais, il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite. Sans plus s'attarder en palabres avec l'elfe, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et se précipita dehors. Mais à peine était-elle sortie qu'elle fut surprise par une violente bourrasque qui manqua la projeter à terre. Zut, un orage, il ne manquait plus que cela !

La peur ne l'avait jamais rendue imprudente, et elle savait par expérience que se trouver dehors sous un orage était l'incarnation de l'imprudence. Vu le vent qui soufflait, elle risquait de se prendre un tuile, ou un morceau de cheminée. Elle avait envie de fuir, mais quitte à choisir entre perdre un œil et affronter Sirius, elle préférait la deuxième option. Quoique…

Elle jeta un regard éperdu vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de claquer. Oh, après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, elle n'avait qu'à transplaner sur le palier de son appartement, avec un peu de chance, personne ne la verrait. Non, c'était un risque trop grand… Marcher sous l'orage et la pluie ? Oui, pourquoi pas… Après tout, elle serait mouillée, et après ? Elle se sécherait en arrivant, voilà tout.

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches du perron quand le verrou de la porte derrière elle cliqueta. Elle eut un sursaut de peur et se sentit ridicule. Ce n'était sans doute que Kreattur qui voulait lui proposer un parapluie, et il se poserait des questions en la voyant aussi alerte… Elle se tourna vers la porte en essayant de se composer un visage détaché, affichant même un sourire qu'elle tenta de rendre naturel. Mais ce sourire fut aussi éphémère qu'une goutte d'eau sur une braise.

— Je peux savoir où tu vas ? fit Sirius en la regardant, une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

Hermione eut l'impression d'être transformée en poisson, car elle ouvrit trois fois la bouche, et trois fois la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte… Elle devait avoir l'air singulièrement stupide.

— Oui ? insista Sirius en haussant les sourcils et en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras nonchalamment croisés.

— Heu… je… bafouilla Hermione, complètement affolée.

— Tu avais l'intention de sortir acheter du pain, ou tu comptais fuir ?

Hermione lutta pour garder son équilibre sur la marche, et répondit en essayant de paraître outrée :

— Fuir ? Mais… mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je… oui, c'est ça, j'allais acheter le pain, bien vu !

— Tu penses sans doute que je vais avaler ça ? lui demanda Sirius en ne levant cette fois qu'un sourcil en signe de suspicion.

— Pourquoi ? La boulangerie n'est pas fiable ? fit Hermione en affichant un petit sourire innocent.

— Hermione, je ne parle pas du pain, je parle de ton mensonge éhonté.

— Quel mensonge ? s'exclama Hermione en se demandant ce qu'elle attendait pour transplaner.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ?

— Mais pas du tout ! protesta Hermione en essayant de paraître furieuse. Je… je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, c'est tout ! Et heu… j'ai du travail, il faut que je rentre, je bosse, demain ! D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu as du travail, tu devrais finir de rédiger ton article. Il faut que j'y aille !

Elle descendit les dernières marches du perron au pas de course mais un grondement féroce se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face et sursauta en voyant un énorme chien noir qui montrait les crocs, menaçants. Elle s'exclama :

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Le gros chien noir, d'espèce indéterminée, descendit la première marche et Hermione recula. Elle avait beau savoir que Sirius n'avait sans doute nullement l'intention de l'agresser, elle n'en restait pas moins peu téméraire, et craignait par-dessus tout que son instinct canin prenne le pas sur ses réflexions humaines.

— Retransforme-toi ! ordonna-t-elle. Retransforme-toi et je ne partirai pas, c'est juré !

Le chien cessa aussitôt de montrer les crocs et Sirius reprit sa forme humaine en un instant. Il s'assit sur les marches, après avoir pris sa baguette dans sa main, et joua avec, tout en regardant Hermione qui se maudit d'avoir promis de ne pas s'en aller. Elle gardait la main posée sur la poignée de la grille de fer du jardin, se mordant la lèvre. Sirius demeurait silencieux, les bras sur les genoux, et la regardait inquisiteur. Voyant qu'elle ne se déciderait pas à parler, il fit :

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Hermione tourna la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes de confusion. Elle vit Sirius se lever et recula aussitôt. Il s'arrêta net et la contempla, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq – oui, elle se souvenait encore des indications sur les affiches de récompense.

— Je ne te suis plus du tout, Hermione, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— C'est… commença-t-elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, avant de s'interrompre aussi sec.

— Je t'écoute, insista Sirius pour l'encourager à continuer.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son amant d'un soir et s'exclama :

— Ce n'est pas possible ! Nous deux, Sirius, c'est impossible ! Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je… Sirius, je suis désolée, mais… mais je ne peux pas. Tu… tu es le parrain d'Harry, Harry est comme un frère pour moi, et tu es comme un père, pour lui ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, jamais il ne l'acceptera, et je tiens trop à lui pour le perdre à cause de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et détourna les yeux. Sirius termina d'une voix sèche :

— A cause de moi, c'est ça ?

Hermione ferma les yeux sous la dureté du ton de Sirius. Elle ne répondit pas et entendit les graviers crisser sous les pas de l'homme. Instinctivement, elle croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, dans un geste purement protecteur. Il sembla d'ailleurs comprendre car il ne la toucha pas. Elle releva son regard vers lui et vit que les yeux de Sirius étaient emplis de colère.

— Je suis navrée, il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant le portail.

— Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance de m'expliquer ? siffla Sirius, avec une rage contenue.

— T'expliquer à propos de quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en le regardant avec la même colère. Il n'y a rien à dire ! Sirius, j'ai… j'ai passé une nuit extraordinaire, je te jure que c'est vrai, mais… mais il n'y a pas de suite, je n'en vois pas. Je ne me vois aucun avenir, ou en tout cas, s'il y en a un, je ne veux pas que ce soit en étant fâchée avec Harry.

— Je vois… gronda Sirius, tel un chien fulminant.

— C'est comme ça, trancha Hermione, catégorique en ouvrant le portail d'un geste décidé, en sortant du jardin, et claquant la porte en fer derrière elle.

Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide dans la rue, n'ayant cure du vent qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, et des quelques gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir au plus vite cette maison, et son propriétaire…

~o~O~o~

Pourquoi y était-elle revenue, alors ? Parce qu'il y avait la seule bibliothèque où elle pouvait trouver des ouvrages interdits partout ailleurs, et parfois uniques. Et puis, elle avait pris soin de s'informer de l'absence de Sirius. Parfois, elle adorait Kreattur. Il la couvrait, à chaque fois qu'elle venait, et la prévenait lorsque Sirius rentrait. A ce moment-là, elle transplanait, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune trace de sa venue.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur l'elfe qui braqua ses yeux globuleux sur elle. Il croassa :

— Le maître est là, miss !

— Merci, Kreattur, souffla-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires et en disparaissant dans un craquement sonore, mais avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, ce qui fit que Sirius ne l'entendit pas.

Elle atterrit dans son appartement. Depuis sa fuite du 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle ne mettait plus l'alarme, ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait transplaner chez elle sans craindre de réveiller tous les voisins.

Pattenrond entra dans le salon alors qu'elle se débarrassait de ses chaussures et de sa cape. Il vint se frotter à ses jambes et grimpa souplement sur le canapé, la fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes, comme pour lui demander de lui raconter sa journée. Hermione avait parfois l'impression que son chat établissait une espèce de lien télépathique avec elle, qui lui faisait deviner ce à quoi elle pensait avant même qu'elle l'eût formulé elle-même dans sa tête.

Là, vu son regard, il lui disait : « Raconte-moi… »

— Il n'y a rien à dire, Pattenrond, souffla-t-elle en se servant une Bièraubeurre.

Le chat orange vint se frotter à son coude et elle le regarda. Il fronça son museau écrasé et Hermione sourit. Elle marmonna :

— Je me suis encore enfuie…

Pattenrond miaula et sauta à bas du canapé. Hermione soupira et but sa Bièraubeurre d'une traite. Elle réprima un hoquet et se leva pour aller se coucher. Il était encore tôt, mais en ce moment, elle avait goût à si peu de choses qu'en dehors de son travail et du 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle n'avait envie de rien faire. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup et cela se ressentait sur sa silhouette.

Oh, cela ne faisait jamais qu'une semaine, mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'était pesée, à savoir le matin même, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait perdu trois kilos depuis ce fameux… maudit soir. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Ç'avait été fabuleux, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé cela.

Elle renifla et sentit une fourrure se presser contre sa jambe. Elle ramena Pattenrond contre elle et se recroquevilla autour de son chat pour finir par s'endormir, apaisée par sa chaleur et son ronronnement.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Oui, je ne pouvais définitivement pas me résoudre, après avoir fini _L'Energie du désir_ , à leur envisager une relation sans complication, et évidemment de qui viennent-elles ces complications ? x) Bref, je crois qu'Hermione sera quand même bien plus supportable que dans la première fic, de mon point de vue du moins !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à mercredi pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Confrontations

**Note d'auteur : Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'elle venait, même si Kreattur ne le lui disait pas. Il se doutait qu'il était complice, et qu'il devait sans doute l'avertir quand il revenait pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller rapidement. Il l'avait entendue, la dernière fois, il avait entendu le « crac » significatif du transplanage. Kreattur était bizarre, en ce moment, ce qui le confortait dans ses soupçons.

Il connaissait cet elfe de maison, et même s'il était bien plus souple avec lui que ne l'avait été sa famille, Kreattur devait se sentir toujours aussi mal à l'idée de devoir mentir à son maître. Mais Sirius le soupçonnait d'apprécier Hermione, et par conséquent de vouloir l'aider. Seulement, à ce rythme-là, jamais il ne pourrait l'approcher.

Cela l'obsédait. Il était complètement obnubilé par elle, et chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, il se précipitait vers la bibliothèque pour y percevoir le moindre effluve trahissant sa présence passée. Il adorait son parfum… Ce parfum si frais, si floral… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'avoir auprès de lui, pour pouvoir glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, les faire courir sur sa silhouette magnifique, plonger dans le cuivre de ses yeux, sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, son corps contre le sien…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit, conscient que ce n'étaient que des rêves. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait été qu'un long rêve, et leur altercation du matin suivant aussi… Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle le fuyait, désormais. Il fallait qu'il la surprenne, que la prochaine fois qu'il rentrerait elle n'ait pas le temps de partir.

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec toute la fièvre dont il était habité lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Il rêvait de la sentir céder sous ses assauts, de la sentir défaillir entre ses bras… Hermione était quelqu'un de très fort moralement, mais elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à un contact physique aussi charnel, et il soupçonnait Ronald de ne l'avoir jamais complètement satisfaite.

Il regarda le livre qu'elle avait visiblement sorti de la bibliothèque tantôt. C'était un grimoire sur les potions, rien d'extraordinaire. Il le prit pour le ranger, mais avisa de petits signets de couleurs vives. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais utilisé ce livre, et doutait qu'un membre antérieur de sa famille eût eu envie de marquer ainsi les pages du livre, c'était donc sans doute elle…

Il ouvrit le livre à la page du premier signet, de couleur violette. C'était… une potion d'amnésie. Il écarquilla les yeux. Quel intérêt pouvait-elle avoir à vouloir savoir comme préparer une potion d'amnésie, si ce n'était pour oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu dernièrement ? Souhaitait-elle réellement oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être surpris, il l'avait vu venir…

Il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui-même. Il était trop vieux pour elle, il avait le double de son âge, il ne pouvait pas l'attirer… Elle avait eu besoin de trouver refuge dans les bras d'un homme plus âgé, et il s'était bêtement laissé prendre au piège. Il ignorait qu'Hermione excellait aussi dans le domaine de la manipulation…

Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui donner tort. Jamais Harry n'aurait accepté la moindre relation autre qu'amicale entre eux. Il aurait eu raison. Hermione était trop jeune, elle méritait un garçon à sa hauteur, un garçon de son âge capable de lui donner tout ce que lui ne pourrait jamais lui apporter. Il savait qu'il était encore très bien, pour son âge, mais viendrait un moment où tout le charme du monde ne pourrait plus rien contre la vieillesse, et que même s'il conservait sa prestance, ses traits changeraient, et elle regretterait alors d'avoir voulu faire sa vie avec lui…

~o~O~o~

Hermione fouilla ses affaires et maugréa. Elle avait oublié ce fichu livre de potions, il allait falloir qu'elle y retourne pour aller le chercher. Mais la simple idée de se trouver là-bas la mettait mal à l'aise. Oh, bien sûr, depuis une semaine, elle y allait quasiment tous les jours, mais à chaque fois, c'avaient été des jours où Sirius s'absentait pour son travail. Or, là, on était dimanche.

Oui, une semaine exactement s'était écoulée, et Hermione avait pourtant l'impression que cela datait de bien plus longtemps. A vrai dire, elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, et qu'elle avait tout imaginé. A ces moments-là, elle était furieusement tentée de se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd, espérant que Sirius l'accueillerait aussi normalement que d'habitude.

Elle avait aussi une furieuse envie de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de revivre toutes les sensations éprouvées durant cette nuit… Mais elle se reprenait bien vite et se ressaisissait en se répétant que c'était impossible, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, et qu'elle devait tout oublier. Voilà pourquoi il fallait à tout prix qu'elle récupère ce livre. Il y avait dedans la solution à tous ses problèmes. Elle y avait vu plusieurs potions pouvant convenir, mais ne doutait pas que la plus efficace fût celle d'Amnésie…

Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Tant pis, elle transplanerait directement dans la bibliothèque, en priant le Ciel qu'elle n'y soit pas. Elle devait récupérer ce livre, c'était sa seule chance de vivre enfin en paix avec elle-même… Oui, il le fallait. Mais avant, elle devait faire quelque chose.

Elle transplana directement chez Harry.

~o~O~o~

Ce dernier vivait en ménage avec Ginny, depuis deux ans, maintenant. Ils étaient très heureux, et projetaient déjà d'avoir des enfants, après un mariage désormais imminent, puisqu'il aurait lieu le 31 octobre. Hermione se demandait pourquoi Ginny avait accepté de se marier le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort des parents d'Harry, et aussi le jour d'Halloween, mais elle avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de comprendre son amie, qui semblait décidément prête à tout pour satisfaire son futur mari et pour lui faire oublier sa traumatisante enfance.

Elle toqua à la porte, fébrile. C'était une jolie maison en meulière, située dans la campagne Galloise. Elle aimait beaucoup cette région, pour y être souvent venue en vacances avec ses parents, pendant son enfance. Elle attendit quelques instants, qui lui semblèrent des heures, mais se retint de cogner à la porte de toutes ses forces, elle n'était pas si désespérée que cela, tout de même !

Finalement, on se décida à lui ouvrir. Elle reconnut les cheveux noirs de jais de son meilleur ami et sans même le saluer, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se raidir de surprise, mais fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne la repoussait pas – pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? – et qu'il l'enlaçait de ses bras avec tendresse. Elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer et s'affaira à respirer calmement. Mais son souffle se coupa lorsqu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans le salon.

— C'est qui, Harry ?

Ron… C'était Ron… Elle devait partir, tout de suite ! Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et se précipita vers la porte. Mais la main d'Harry la retint fermement par le bras et il lui adressa un regard sévère avant de souffler :

— Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie à l'éviter, Hermione.

— Peut-être pas toute ma vie, mais une bonne partie, au moins, siffla l'intéressée, sarcastique.

— Il s'en veut énormément, il dit que tu ne réponds pas à ses lettres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais lui écrire des mots d'amour à l'encre rose et parfumée ? Il rêve !

Ron lui avait envoyé un bon nombre de lettres, depuis leur rupture qui datait de six mois. Mais elle les avait toutes fait brûler sans état d'âme, et sans même les ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les lire pour savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Sans doute une profusion de « Je suis désolé », « Tu me manques », « Je t'aime toujours », « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris », elle en passait et des meilleures !

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne s'en savait pas la force. Elle se dégagea fermement de l'étreinte d'Harry et ouvrit la porte. Mais les pas de Ron retentirent dans l'entrée, ainsi que sa voix :

— Alors, vieux, c'est…

Il s'interrompit et Hermione se força à tourner son regard vers lui. Il semblait complètement figé. On lui aurait jeté un Stupéfix qu'il n'aurait pas été différent. Hermione crispa sa main sur la poignée, pour se contenir. A sa vue, elle n'avait qu'une envie.

Pas de fuir.

Pas de pleurer.

De lui sauter à la gorge, de lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait en la trompant aussi lâchement avec un sale petite garce, qui se trouvait en plus être son ex…

— Hermione… souffla-t-il d'une voix comme étouffée.

— Ron, répondit-elle avec dureté.

Elle abaissa la poignée d'une main ferme et ouvrit la porte en jetant un regard plein de haine et d'envie de meurtre à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il valait mieux qu'elle parte, sans quoi elle ne répondait plus de ses gestes, et saisir sa baguette la démangeait.

— Hermione, souffla Harry d'une voix suppliante. S'il te plait.

Elle adressa un regard tout aussi meurtrier à son meilleur ami qui se tut et soupira de découragement. Elle sortit de la maison et claqua violemment la porte avant de courir vers la porte du jardin. Elle entendit soudain la porte se rouvrir et des pas qui dévalaient les escaliers du perron.

— Hermione ! cria Ron.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, refusant de le fuir s'il tenait vraiment à s'expliquer avec elle. Mais elle brandit sa baguette et la braqua sur lui pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher. Il s'arrêta net et loucha sur la baguette, l'air peu rassuré. Puis il leva ses yeux bleus vers Hermione et lui dit :

— S'il te plait, écoute-moi…

— Pour t'entendre geindre et me débiter un flot de paroles inutiles et mélodramatiques ? siffla Hermione.

— Je veux juste m'expliquer…

— Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer, Ron ! gronda Hermione. Rien ! Tu as tout gâché, tu as couché avec la première petite traînée que tu trouvais, et tu n'as jamais réfléchi aux conséquences ! Tu me dégoûtes !

— Hermione, je t'aime… risqua-t-il.

— Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre ! Et surtout pas ce genre de bêtise ! Si vraiment tu m'aimais, jamais tu ne m'aurais fait ça ! Je me voyais finir ma vie avec toi, Ron, je me voyais avoir des enfants, me marier, et toi, tu as tout fichu en l'air pour une simple coucherie ! Je te croyais différent, je croyais que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, mais tu es exactement pareil que les autres !

— Hermione, j'avais bu, je…

— Oh ! C'est ça que tu te trouves comme excuse ? Tu avais trop bu ? Et après ? Il y a eu plein de soirée où nous sommes allés tous les deux et où tu as trop bu, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu m'as sauté dessus après ! Non, au contraire, tu t'es empressé d'aller dormir ! Visiblement, Lavande te réveille un peu mieux que moi !

— Ce n'est pas ça… essaya à nouveau de se justifier Ron.

— ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! cria Hermione, folle de rage. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus rien avoir à voir avec toi, c'est bien compris ? Tu es le garçon le plus décevant du monde, Ron Weasley.

— Hermione, s'il te plait…

Elle le regarda, essayant de faire paraître le plus de mépris possible sur son visage. En cet instant, il lui rappelait tellement le garçon avec qui elle avait vécu tant d'aventures, ce garçon gaffeur, drôle, gentil et attendrissant. Il lui rappelait le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était plus lui. Quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réparer.

— Je suis désolé, Ron, mais c'est comme ça.

Elle ouvrit la petite grille du jardin et sortit d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner, retenant à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à tout moment.

~o~O~o~

Elle transplana chez elle dès qu'elle fut un peu plus loin et se jeta sur son lit pour fondre en larmes. Un miaulement se fit entendre et Pattenrond grimpa sur le lit pour aller la réconforter. Mais alors que, comme à son habitude, elle allait le prendre contre elle, il lui fila entre les doigts et redescendit du lit.

Intriguée, Hermione se leva en s'essuyant les yeux et essaya de le reprendre dans ses bras. Mais il s'échappa à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre à laquelle il gratta énergiquement. Ah oui, elle comprenait, il en avait assez d'être enfermé et voulait sortir. Obligeamment, elle lui ouvrit et Pattenrond se faufila avec souplesse hors de la pièce.

Alors qu'Hermione allait se complaire à nouveau dans ses lamentations, elle entendit Pattenrond miauler. Mais ce miaulement, elle le connaissait bien, c'était celui qu'il émettait quand quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras, parce qu'à ce moment, le quelqu'un en question comprimait légèrement sa cage thoracique et le miaulement alors émit ressemblait à un grincement de porte.

Quelqu'un chez elle ? Il allait le regretter, elle ne se sentait pas l'âme généreuse et s'il s'agissait d'un voleur, il allait en prendre pour son grade ! Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche, bien décidée à traiter l'intrus comme il convenait, Moldu ou sorcier, elle s'en moquait, il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre, qui ne donnait pas directement sur le salon mais sur un petit couloir sombre qui y menait. Elle l'emprunta, à pas de loup.

A sa grande surprise, elle entendit Pattenrond ronronner. Un voleur attentionné avec les chats ? C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Mais cela pouvait être un leurre, son chat pouvait très bien être sous Impero. C'était peut-être Malefoy venu pour lui faire une mauvaise blague, dans ce cas, il allait sincèrement le regretter ! Elle crispa sa main sur sa baguette et dans une enjambée, elle bondit dans le salon. Elle avisa aussitôt la silhouette, qui lui tournait le dos. Sans réfléchir, elle cria :

— _Expelliarmus_ !

Le sort atteignit l'intrus de plein fouet et il effectua un splendide vol plané à travers la pièce, qui se termina contre un mur. Il semblait avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'user d'un sort d'Amortissement, et le choc ne fut donc pas trop douloureux. Pattenrond, jusque là allongé sur le dos, se remit sur ses pattes et cracha furieusement, mais à l'intention d'Hermione. Celle-ci regarda alors celui qu'elle venait d'agresser. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux, mais elle le reconnut cependant sans peine. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi :

— Sirius !

* * *

 **Note de fin : En voilà un qui doit regretter d'être venu lui rendre visite à l'improviste x) Le Ron-bashing est moins présent dans cette fic, à vrai dire à partir d'un moment dans la rédaction de ce texte je me suis rendu compte que j'étais assez horrible avec lui, en plus je recommençais à l'apprécier, donc a priori, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a encore un ou deux moments de Ron-bashing et après je tente de le réhabiliter^^**

 **Alors à votre avis, est-ce qu'Hermione va préparer cette potion d'amnésie ou est-ce que la visite de Sirius va parvenir à la faire changer d'avis ? ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, et merci d'avoir lu ! A dimanche pour la suite !**


	3. Prise de conscience

**Note d'auteur : Un troisième chapitre, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît, je n'ai pas beaucoup de retours sur les 2 premiers chapitres, donc voilà je poste en espérant que vous aimez quand même^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Elle se précipita vers lui, mais il se relevait déjà, écartant élégamment les cheveux de son visage. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et Hermione recula. Oui, il était vraiment grand. C'était étrange que cela la fasse tiquer à cet instant, c'était sans doute parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui, aussi proche et sans l'embrasser. Elle recula alors franchement en répétant :

— Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je croyais que…

Mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère, il souriait, même. Hermione rangea aussitôt sa baguette et baissa les yeux. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les poser. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenue de sa venue ? L'avait-il entendue pleurer ? Lui avait-elle fait mal ?... Elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé et qu'il arborait toujours un petit sourire.

— Ton sens de l'hospitalité laisse à désirer, dit-il avec humour, la faisant sourire.

— Désolée, dit-elle en détournant les yeux, je croyais que c'était un voleur, ou je ne sais quoi. Je… Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

— Tu as juste blessé mon orgueil, répondit-il avec un sourire qui la fit frémir tant il le rendait irrésistible. Mais je m'en remettrai, je pense. Bon, Hermione, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux soudain.

Hermione se figea et ne répondit pas. Sirius avait rarement eu l'air aussi dur et aussi réprobateur. A cet instant, il lui rappelait beaucoup plus l'homme qu'il était les quelques années suivant sa sortie d'Azkaban, lorsqu'il était sans cesse renfermé sur lui-même, acariâtre et renfrogné.

— De quoi ? murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

— J'ai trouvé ceci, en rentrant chez moi, lui dit Sirius d'une voix dure.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il lui tendait un livre. Elle blêmit. C'était ce fichu livre de potions… Pourquoi avait-ce fallu que ce soit ce livre qu'elle oublie chez lui ? N'aurait-elle pas pu oublier un livre d'Arithmancie, ou de Sortilèges, qu'elle n'aurait pas marqué ?

— Hermione, je veux savoir à quoi tu destines l'usage de cette potion d'Amnésie, ou de toutes les autres que tu as notées.

Hermione prit le livre avec fébrilité et l'ouvrit machinalement à la page de la potion d'Amnésie. C'était une potion élémentaire, elle avait appris à la faire en première année, mais avait malheureusement perdu son livre de potion de cette époque et avait préféré emprunter un livre à Sirius plutôt que d'en racheter un sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Qui te dit que c'est à moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Il y a ton parfum dessus, répondit simplement.

Hermione redressa la tête avec un sursaut pour voir qu'il ne souriait toujours pas, se contentant de la regarder avec reproche.

— J'imagine que tu as la complicité de Kreattur, dit-il sèchement.

— De… de quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et désireuse de gagner du temps.

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait mais préférait jouer les idiotes. Sirius parut d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir car il dit :

— Tu es plus intelligente que ça, d'habitude.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est tout.

Elle lui avait fait la même réponse lorsqu'il avait voulu qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle s'enfuyait, le lendemain de leur nuit ensemble. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas dupe, il ne l'avait déjà pas été la première fois, mais avait décidé de le lui exprimer clairement cette fois-ci. Son regard se fit austère et Hermione frémit à nouveau et baissa la tête, pour l'énième fois, étant dans l'incapacité de soutenir ce contact visuel.

— Arrête de fuir, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix réprobatrice. Tu n'as plus seize ans !

— J'en ai vingt ! s'écria Hermione. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus !

— Et moi quarante ! renchérit Sirius avec colère. C'est moi qui devrais me reprocher ce qui s'est passé ! Pas l'inverse ! J'ai l'âge d'être ton père, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir ce genre de rapport avec toi !

— Eh bien dans ce cas, tout est clair ! Tu regrettes, je regrette, on n'a qu'à boire tous les deux une potion d'Amnésie et ce sera réglé ! hurla Hermione, folle de rage. Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? Cette potion est élémentaire, je peux te la préparer en une heure et on pourra arrêter de se torturer !

Sirius haussa un sourcil, l'air très sceptique. Il répondit d'une voix un peu plus calme, mais dans laquelle ressortait encore comme un grondement de chien en colère :

— Qui te dit que je me torture, moi ?

— Oh, oui, j'oubliais, je ne dois pas être la première petite naïve de vingt ans qui atterrit dans les bras du grand Sirius Black ! railla Hermione. Pour toi, c'était sans doute quelque chose d'habituel !

— Tu t'es jeté un sort de Bêtise Profonde, ou quoi ? s'exclama Sirius.

Hermione doutait qu'un tel sort existe, mais elle répondit :

— Je suis lucide, moi ! Pour toi, tout ce qui s'est passé était sans importance ! Et c'est toi qui devait sans doute t'être jeté un sort de Bêtise Profonde pour avoir osé me dire que tu m'aimais alors que tu n'en pensais pas un mot !

— Parce que toi, tu le pensais, sans doute ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle fixa Sirius dans les yeux et serra les dents. Il n'esquissa même pas un sourire, les mâchoires aussi crispées qu'elle. Hermione inspira un grand coup et dit d'une voix étonnamment calme :

— J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, Sirius, s'il te plait.

Sirius se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit rapidement et dit d'une voix dure :

— Il faudra que tu grandisses un jour ou l'autre, Hermione. Ça ne peut pas continuer. L'infantilité ne te mènera nulle part.

— Je ne suis pas infantile ! se défendit Hermione. Je suis réaliste !

— Tiens donc, et qu'est-ce que c'est la réalité, d'après toi ? Je suis curieux de l'entendre.

Il avait repris son ton sarcastique et Hermione se tendit, comme s'il l'avait giflée. Elle répondit avec tout autant de dureté :

— La réalité, c'est que toi et moi, ça n'a aucun avenir et que même si tu continues de te leurrer, moi je suis passée à autre chose.

— Si ça t'amuse… siffla Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir de colère.

Il n'ajouta rien et claqua la porte derrière lui.

~o~O~o~

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione ressembla à un véritable zombie. Elle allait au travail à sept heures du matin, en revenait à neuf heures du soir, et oubliait un jour sur deux de donner sa nourriture à Pattenrond en partant, ce qui faisait qu'au bout d'une semaine, le chat orange avait curieusement maigri et se montrait terriblement acariâtre à son égard. Mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupait guère. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup non plus et évitait la plupart du temps d'avoir à se retrouver devant un miroir, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait peur.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses joues creuses, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. La plupart de ses pantalons nécessitaient un sort de rétrécissement, sans quoi elle ne rentrait pas dedans, au sens où ils lui tombaient sur les chevilles dès qu'elle faisait un pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dépérir pour Black, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, son estomac restait noué et elle n'avait pas la volonté d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Elle mourait d'envie d'oublier tout cela, de ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser… Mais une potion d'Amnésie… elle prenait de risques, c'était dangereux. En plus, peut-être lui manquait-il des ingrédients. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, il aurait fallu qu'elle aille au 12 Square Grimmaurd, où elle était sûre de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Or, c'était hors de question, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il avait osé lui dire qu'elle était infantile, et il avait sous-entendu qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ! Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, c'était décidé.

Et d'un autre côté… Qu'aurait-elle donné pour revivre cette nuit à l'infini, pour ressentir à nouveau ces émotions qui l'avaient transcendée ? Ç'avait été complètement magique, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais cela l'aurait été encore plus s'ils n'avaient pas réagi tous les deux comme des adolescents pris en faute… Enfin, surtout elle. D'accord, elle l'admettait, elle avait été infantile ! Non, pas infantile, réaliste, comme elle l'avait si bien répété à Sirius. Toute relation entre eux était impossible, il valait donc bien mieux mettre un terme à tous prémices d'un éventuel couple qu'ils auraient pu former.

Elle pensa à Ron. Tout était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas trahie si lâchement, s'il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, elle n'aurait jamais eu aussi peur d'aimer un homme. Car elle savait que son problème était là. Elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse de Sirius, peur de se faire à nouveau briser le cœur, peur de souffrir encore… Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui, elle avait si peur de découvrir quelqu'un de cruel avec les femmes, une espèce de don juan incapable de tomber amoureux, mais jouant avec le cœur des jeunes filles naïves comme elle pour mieux le mettre en miettes après.

Elle avait cependant du mal à imaginer que le parrain d'Harry fût ce genre d'homme. Elle l'avait si souvent côtoyé, elle le connaissait un peu, tout de même. Elle se souvenait de ce soir, en troisième année, où elle et Harry étaient venus à son secours. A cette époque, il l'avait plus effrayée qu'autre chose, avec son visage décharné et ses vêtements en haillons. Puis elle l'avait revu, dans sa caverne, durant sa quatrième année. Là encore, elle l'avait trouvé effrayant, car il gardait son apparence de fugitif cadavérique, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, les joues creuses, les mains noueuses…

Mais lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année et qu'il avait finalement emménagé au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il avait fini par se reprendre en main, et avait retrouvé son aisance d'autrefois, et petit à petit, sa beauté était revenue. Bien que quadragénaire, il était sans doute un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'elle n'eût jamais connu. Son élégance, sa nonchalance, son allure… Tout en lui était aristocratique, noble. Il avait de la classe, et si elle n'avait pas connu ses origines, elle aurait cru que le moindre de ses gestes était étudié. Mais le plus attirant était que ce n'était pas le cas, et que son élégance était naturelle.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre, la sortant de ses pensées. C'était un bel animal, au plumage mordoré et aux yeux d'un bel orangé. Un grand-duc, à n'en pas douter. Elle avait toujours aimé ces animaux, et avait un peu regretté, durant une période, d'avoir choisi d'adopter un chat plutôt qu'un hibou. Mais la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Pattenrond l'avait rapidement fait changer d'avis.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce, laissant tomber une lettre sur son tapis. Elle prit l'enveloppe et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de Ginny. Vu la beauté de l'enveloppe, c'était probablement leur fairepart de mariage. Elle avait été mise au courant de la date de leur union avant les autres, puisque Ginny lui en avait parlé pour lui annoncer qu'elle était sa demoiselle d'honneur. Mais elle appréciait néanmoins beaucoup de recevoir l'invitation. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en souriant et déplia la carte. Il y avait une photo, avec, représentant Harry et Ginny au bord de la mer, riant, les cheveux dans le vent. Elle les trouva adorables et décida d'encadrer aussitôt la photo. Puis elle lut le fairepart :

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley et Harry James Potter sont fiers de vous annoncer leur mariage, le 31 octobre prochain, qui aura lieu au Terrier, la cérémonie comme le repas de noces. Pensez à apporter un cadeau, et si vous n'avez pas d'idée, quelques Gallions pour investir dans la collection complète des œuvres sur le Quidditch seront les bienvenus !_

 _Au plaisir de vous voir,_

 _G.M.W et H.J.P_

Hermione éclata de rire en lisant la lettre et la mit sur son buffet. Le 31 octobre était dans trois semaines exactement. Elle avait largement le temps de leur trouver un beau cadeau et surtout, de se trouver une tenue pour l'occasion. C'était ce qu'elle préférait dans les mariages, et même si elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup dans sa vie, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimés ceux auxquels elle avait participé.

Son regard s'assombrit quelque peu lorsqu'elle songea qu'avant d'apprendre la tromperie de Ron, ils avaient parlé de ce genre de projets, tous les deux. Elle s'était vue à son bras, vêtue d'une robe blanche, le voile cachant son visage. Elle s'était imaginée, face à l'autel, un sorcier ou un prêtre – selon qu'ils optassent pour un mariage sorcier ou Moldu – leur faisant prononcer les vœux, les faisant échanger leurs alliances… Elle avait tant de fois répété cette phrase dans sa tête : « Je le veux… ».

Maintenant, que voulait-elle ? Oublier toutes ces désillusions passées. Tout oublier. D'où l'utilité de cette fichue potion d'Amnésie, et elle se moquait bien de ce qu'en dirait Sirius. Elle oublierait, point final. S'il voulait se souvenir, grand bien lui fasse. Si cela l'amusait de se vanter d'avoir mis la prude Hermione Granger dans son lit, tant mieux pour lui. Elle voulait simplement avoir l'esprit en paix, et faire cesser toutes ces questions et tourmentes. Était-ce trop demander ?

Le lendemain, jeudi, Hermione se leva aux aurores, dans le seul but une fois de plus, d'aller se plonger dans son travail pour tout oublier. La potion pouvait attendre, du moment qu'elle trouvait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de partir au travail et poussa un soupir d'accablement en se voyant. A cet instant, elle ressemblait cruellement à Sirius à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Elle était maigre, elle avait les yeux cernés… Pour un peu, on l'aurait prise pour une droguée, ou une dépressive – ou bien les deux à la fois, qui sait ?

Elle sentit des regards sur elle, au Ministère, mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle resta derrière son bureau toute la journée, ne faisant même pas de pause pour aller déjeuner. Elle avait l'estomac tellement noué que même un petit pois n'aurait pas pu passer. Finalement, cette potion devenait urgente, et elle se jura de la préparer aussitôt rentrée chez elle, le soir.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors que les bureaux commençaient lentement à se vider, elle entendit vaguement toquer à sa porte. Ne désirant voir personne, elle ne répondit pas. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Hermione releva une tête outragée que la personne n'ait pas attendu son autorisation avant d'entrer. Mais elle se radoucit aussitôt en reconnaissant Ginny.

— Hermione ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle paraissait presque affolée. Hermione écarquilla les yeux – ce qui, elle le concédait, devait lui donner un visage proprement effrayant – et interrogea son amie du regard. Celle-ci s'écria :

— Mais tu as une mine de déterrée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as fait le pied de grue ici pendant une semaine, ou quoi ?

— Mais non… répondit mollement Hermione.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et lui tira sur le bras pour la forcer à se lever. Elle paraissait vraiment en colère.

— Tu vas sortir d'ici, et tout de suite. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures supplémentaires tu as faites, mais sans doute assez pour t'octroyer deux semaines de vacances ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Mais même après ta rupture avec Ron tu n'étais pas aussi lamentable !

— Je t'en prie, s'offusqua Hermione, je ne suis pas _lamentable_ !

— Ah oui ? Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu t'es regardée dans une glace ?

Ginny sortit sa baguette magique et d'un sortilège informulé fit apparaître un miroir devant Hermione qui le prit à contrecœur, sachant parfaitement à quoi s'attendre puisqu'elle s'était vue le matin même.

Le spectacle était effrayant. Ses cheveux étaient plus en broussaille que jamais, elle n'avait pas une once de maquillage, son teint était brouillé et blafard, ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang, ses joues creuses, presque décharnées… Oui, elle comprenait mieux les regards horrifiés de ses collègues…

— Alors ? demanda Ginny d'une voix sévère. Tu es fière de toi ?

— Ce n'est pas… catastrophique… marmonna Hermione.

— Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, il pourrait te manquer un œil, et tu as encore toutes tes dents, ça pourrait être pire, ironisa son amie. Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain, la voix pleine de colère. Je te préviens, si tu as cette tête à mon mariage, je choisirai Lavande comme demoiselle d'honneur !

— C'est drôle, marmonna Hermione sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai devant moi, en tout cas, répondit Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis bientôt un mois, et la dernière fois que tu es passée à la maison, Harry m'a dit que tu avais l'air complètement désespéré. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là ? Ce n'est quand même pas la faute de mon frère, si ?

— Non… Non, ce n'est pas la faute de Ron… Enfin, si, un peu… Oh, Ginny, écoute, ce n'est pas si grave, je me suis un peu négligée ces derniers jours, je vais me reprendre. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, tu peux le comprendre, non ? Ça t'est arrivé aussi, à tes débuts chez les Harpies.

— Peut-être, sauf que moi, j'avais le sourire ! Toi, tu… Oh, non, je m'abstiendrai de commentaires, il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que j'éprouve en te voyant. Allez, bouge-toi, on va sortir d'ici.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, attrapa son manteau accroché sur une patère et suivit son amie hors de son bureau.

— Attends, fit-elle soudain, j'ai oublié de signer un dossier, et il me reste quelques formulaires à remplir…

— Oublie ça ! s'exclama Ginny avec fermeté. Je t'emmène prendre l'air, tu as passé assez de temps dans ce bureau, tu vas bientôt ressembler à Mme Pince !

Hermione grimaça en pensant à la revêche bibliothécaire de Poudlard et se résigna. Ginny et elle sortirent du Ministère en peu de temps, croisant quelques personnes qui dévisagèrent Hermione avec des yeux hagards. Elle devait vraiment ressembler à un cadavre…

Enfin, elles furent à l'air libre. Elles marchèrent un peu, jusqu'à un petit square de Londres, dans lequel elles entrèrent. Le temps était agréable, elles s'assirent donc sur un banc pour discuter. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés, et lui dit :

— Maintenant, Hermione, raconte-moi tout.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Il serait temps qu'Hermione fasse face à ses problèmes... Reste à savoir si elle va choisir de tout oublier ou les affronter^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, je réponds à tous les commentaires et si vous laissez des reviews en tant que guests, j'y réponds dans la note d'auteur du chapitre suivant !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour la suite !**


	4. Confessions

**Note d'auteur : Voilà le 4e chapitre, dans lequel on peut espérer qu'Hermione va enfin affronter ses problèmes vu que Ginny a l'air bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez... ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione poussa un long soupir et se cala contre le dossier du banc. Ginny se radoucit un peu en voyant son amie aussi abattue. A sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans cet état si pitoyable. La jeune femme semblait en proie à une grave dépression, et Ginny s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle, se demandant comme elle pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— C'est juste une mauvaise passe, marmonna Hermione. J'ai beaucoup de travail, alors je ne sors quasiment plus de mon bureau…

— Et de manger, ça t'arrive ? ironisa Ginny, avec son sarcasme habituel. Tu as la peau sur les os, tu as dû perdre au moins cinq kilos !

— Sept la dernière fois que je me suis pesée, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête.

— Sept ? s'écria Ginny. Mais tu es folle, ou quoi ? Hermione, je te préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir du Véritaserum si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas !

— Tu ne ferais pas ça ! s'offusqua Hermione.

— Et comment que je le ferais ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! répondit Ginny avec véhémence. Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas rien, je te connais, Hermione. Tu ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour une broutille. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt marrant… Enfin, marrant, tout est relatif, disons que c'est une étrange coïncidence.

— De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Hermione, interloquée.

— C'est peut-être la saison, je ne sais pas, mais tout le monde a l'air déprimé, en ce moment. Ron, bien sûr, mais tu sais pourquoi. Celui qui m'étonne le plus… c'est Sirius.

Hermione se redressa d'un bond, manquant tomber du banc, emportée par son élan. Elle s'écria :

— Sirius ?

Ginny afficha un petit sourire qui en disait long, mais ajouta comme si de rien n'était :

— Oui, Sirius… Il est devenu aussi renfrogné que dans sa mauvaise période, pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il se laisse pousser les cheveux aussi.

— Et alors ? demanda Hermione, ne voyant pas ce que cela venait faire dans l'histoire. C'est son affaire s'il veut se donner un look rebelle…

Ginny sourit et répondit :

— Harry m'a tout expliqué du fonctionnement de Sirius. Et en particulier ses cheveux. Lorsque tout va bien, il les porte courts et un peu en bataille. Mais dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, il les laisse pousser. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il ne faut pas être Trelawney pour deviner que quelque chose ne va pas… Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose, par hasard, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle avec une fausse innocence dans la voix.

Hermione se renfonça contre le dossier du banc et secoua mollement la tête. Ginny éclata d'un petit rire moqueur, qui insupporta Hermione, laquelle releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à son amie. Celle-ci rit de plus belle et s'exclama :

— Tu es vraiment la plus mauvaise menteuse du monde, Hermione !

Puis, reprenant soudain un air grave, elle ajouta :

— Maintenant, dis-moi clairement ce qui se passe avec Sirius. Tu t'es disputée avec lui ? Tu… Écoute, Hermione, je crois savoir ce qu'il y a, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Mais je veux l'entendre formuler de ta bouche. Et attention, je tiendrai ma promesse, j'userai du Véritaserum, s'il le faut.

Hermione se recroquevilla et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras. Elle marmonna quelque chose, la bouche dans le col de son manteau. Ginny haussa les sourcils et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

— J'ai… Ginny, tu ne peux pas essayer de deviner ? supplia-t-elle.

— Si, et d'ailleurs je crois que c'est déjà fait, mais imagine que je me trompe… Je préfère que tu me le dises toi-même.

Hermione grogna et tourna la tête, renfrognée. Ginny lui donna un petit coup de coude et lui dit d'une voix taquine :

— Allez… Dis-le qu'il te plaît, le parrain d'Harry…

— On a couché ensemble, répondit Hermione avant de se cacher le visage dans les mains, rouge de honte.

Elle entendit Ginny émettre un hoquet, puis essayer de commencer une phrase mais les mots semblaient rester coincés dans sa gorge. Hermione releva timidement les yeux, pour voir son amie, le regard ahuri, la bouche ouverte bêtement, l'air complètement abasourdie… Ce n'était visiblement pas de la comédie et Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu… tu as quoi ? bredouilla Ginny.

— J'ai couché avec Sirius, ça te va ? soupira Hermione en redressa la tête et en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux avec ses mains. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, aussi ? Au point où j'en suis…

— Oh, oh, attends une minute, l'interrompit Ginny. Il faut que j'ingurgite… Laisse-moi le répéter, pour bien le réaliser. Tu as… couché avec le parrain de mon futur mari, qui n'est autre que ton meilleur ami, c'est bien ça ?

— Tu n'étais pas obligée d'appuyer sur ces points, mais oui, c'est ça, grommela Hermione. On peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ? Comment va être ta robe de mariée ?

— Oh, elle va être ornée de dentelle, et… Mais… mais, Hermione ! s'écria Ginny. Ne change pas de sujet ! Ce n'est absolument pas la question ! Je veux que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé !

— Ca ne va pas, non ? s'étrangla Hermione. Tu ne veux pas un film, pendant que t'y es ?

— Oh, mais non, je ne veux pas que tu me racontes vos ébats – quoique, ça pourrait être marrant ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en soyez arrivé à un tel stade, tous les deux. Oh, non, attends, je te vois venir… J'ai peur de comprendre… Tu l'as laissé tomber ! Tu t'es enfuie après votre folle nuit ! Hermione !

— Je ne me suis pas vraiment enfuie, il m'a vue partir, répondit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a jeté ce froid entre nous…

— Ah, parce qu'en plus vous êtes en froid ? fit Ginny.

— Non, on se voit tous les soirs, on fait l'amour toute la nuit, la vie est belle, ça crève les yeux, non ? railla Hermione

— Ca va, ça va, pas la peine d'être aussi sarcastique. C'est mon rayon, ça. Bon, je t'écoute, je veux que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails, sauf évidemment tout ce qui est de l'ordre de votre folle soirée d'amour. Mais après tout, si je pouvais avoir droit à un petit résumé, j'aimerais bien…

En voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Hermione, Ginny leva ses mains en signe de cessez-le-feu et se contenta d'opter pour un air concentré et sérieux, son meilleur air de confidente qu'elle pût prendre. Hermione poussa son énième soupir de l'après-midi et commença son récit. Elle n'omit aucun détail, trouvant finalement que ce n'était pas si dur de parler de cela à Ginny.

Elle raconta tout : les avances de McLaggen, la venue en aide de Sirius, son raccompagnement chez elle, sa lettre lui disant de venir pour l'aider à rédiger un article pour la _Gazette_ , le moment où il lui avait touché la main, et enfin le baiser sous le porche du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle s'interrompit en voyant les yeux de Ginny devenir brillants, comme si elle était en train de regarder un film à l'eau de rose.

— Et ensuite ? demanda la jeune femme en joignant ses mains et en papillonnant des paupières, toute contente.

— Ensuite… soupira Hermione.

Elle poursuivit son récit. Elle raconta comment elle avait lâchement tenté de s'enfuir de chez Sirius, comment elle n'avait pu échapper à une conversation avec lui, comment elle était finalement partie sous la pluie. Elle raconta comment Sirius était arrivé chez elle avec le livre de Potions dans lequel elle avait annoté plusieurs potions d'Amnésie, et comment il était reparti, furieux contre elle.

— Eh ben, dis donc, souffla Ginny. Pour un peu, je ne te croirais pas !

— C'est la vérité, Ginny ! gémit Hermione. Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien avoir tout inventé, que tout redevienne comme avant… Je l'aimais bien, Sirius, avant, j'aimais bien discuter avec lui, on s'entendait plutôt bien… Maintenant…

— Maintenant, tu éprouves autre chose, termina Ginny.

— Non, répondit sèchement Hermione, je n'éprouve rien pour Sirius. Je t'accorde qu'il est séduisant, et qu'il a tout pour plaire, mais je ne ressens strictement rien pour lui.

— Alors pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? demanda Ginny en plissant les yeux avec malice. Hermione, je sais parfaitement que tu déprimes à cause de ce qui se passe entre toi et Sirius, et pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Bon sang, va lui parler, je suis sûre que s'il est aussi mal, lui aussi, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête là, entre vous.

Hermione avait omis une chose, dans son récit. Et c'était volontaire. Les déclarations réciproques que Sirius et elle s'étaient faites. Aussi se disait-elle que Ginny était loin de la vérité, si elle décidait de croire que Sirius avait été sincère. Dieu sait qu'elle l'espérait, mais refusait de l'admettre ouvertement.

— Arrête, Ginny, c'était l'affaire d'une nuit, c'est tout, marmonna Hermione. On a tous les deux des problèmes, on voulait juste les oublier un peu. Moi, j'ai du mal à me remettre de ma rupture avec Ron, lui, il n'arrive pas à se consoler de la mort de tous ses amis… On a passé un bon moment, mais ça s'arrête là.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Hermione, pour avoir eu des relations un tant soit peu semblables à Poudlard – quoique je ne sois jamais sortie avec un garçon pour le quitter le lendemain – je sais qu'une dépression comme la tienne, ça traduit quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple nuit, crois-moi.

— N'importe quoi, répondit Hermione, obstinée.

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione ! s'énerva Ginny. Pourquoi tu fuis, comme ça ? Tu n'es plus une adolescente, que je sache ! Il serait temps que tu apprennes à affronter les réalités.

— Dis donc, c'est facile à dire, pour toi, tu n'as pas à te plaindre ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Ta vie amoureuse est un vrai petit paradis, tu vas te marier dans trois semaines avec un garçon génial dont tu es amoureuse depuis huit ans ! Je trouve qu'il y a plus dramatique, comme situation !

— Parce que j'ai tout fait, pour arriver à ça, je ne me suis pas laissé abattre ! Va voir Sirius, Hermione. Dis-lui ce que tu éprouves…

— Je ne lui dirai rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, s'entêta Hermione.

— Ce que tu peux être obstinée, quand tu t'y mets ! On dirait ma mère ! Tu m'énerves !

— Eh, je ne t'ai rien demandé, que je sache.

— Hermione, je suis sérieuse, si tu ne te reprends pas d'ici le mariage, ce seront Luna et Lavande qui m'accompagneront à l'autel, compris ?

— Je ne viendrai pas, alors. En plus, il y aura Sirius, et c'est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Ah, non, il y a Ron, aussi. Finalement, je pense que j'enverrai un Patronus te servir de demoiselle d'honneur.

Ginny émit un sifflement de colère et se leva d'un bond du banc. Elle s'écria :

— J'en ai vraiment assez, Hermione ! Je fais tout pour t'aider, et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Tu as intérêt à te reprendre, et je te préviens, si tu ne viens pas à mon mariage, je t'y ferai traîner de force, j'emploierai les grands moyens s'il le faut ! Bill et Charlie seront sûrement ravis de m'aider, et je te vois mal faire le poids face à eux !

— Le recours à la violence est toujours la preuve d'un manque de génie, fit Hermione avec un air sage insupportable.

Ginny poussa une sorte de feulement de rage et, sans saluer son amie, sortit du petit square d'un pas rapide. Hermione poussa encore un soupir – elle ne les comptait plus – et se renfonça sur le banc. Peut-être Ginny avait-elle raison… Peut-être devrait-elle aller voir Sirius, s'expliquer avec lui, lui dire clairement ce qu'il en était. Mais serait-elle sincère ? Si elle disait à son amant d'un soir qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, qu'il lui plaisait mais rien de plus, elle se mentirait, elle le savait.

Mais elle ne se voyait pas s'engager avec lui. Non, elle n'était pas prête à se reconstruire. En revanche, elle se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de reprendre son apparence en main, et c'était ce à quoi elle s'attèlerait dans les jours à venir. Pour cela, le seul moyen était de faire cette fichue potion d'Amnésie. Oui, elle y était résolue. Ginny lui parlerait peut-être encore de cette histoire, mais elle serait effacée de son esprit, et ne la tourmenterait plus. Quant à Sirius… De toute façon, il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole pendant un bon moment, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Résolue, elle se leva à son tour du banc et inspira un grand coup, avant de bien se redresser, de relever son menton, et de se diriger vers chez elle, retrouvant un peu de la prestance qu'elle avait auparavant. Elle devait sans doute déjà faire moins peur que lorsqu'elle était sortie du Ministère avec Ginny…

~o~O~o~

Arrivée chez elle, elle se précipita vers sa bibliothèque et en ressortit, victorieuse, le livre que Sirius avait laissé chez elle. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt à la première page, celle de la potion d'Amnésie. Tant pis, ce n'était peut-être pas la plus efficace des potions proposées dans le livre, mais c'était la plus simple à préparer, et elle en avait besoin d'urgence. Elle regarda la recette et prit un petit parchemin pour tout noter, afin d'aller chercher les ingrédients dans ses réserves.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et ouvrit le placard où elle entreposait les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de potions. Elle en sortit les plumes de Jobarbille, les chenilles, le gingembre, la pierre de Lune, le sisymbre et la bile de tatou. Oui, c'était décidément une potion élémentaire… Elle serait prête en un rien de temps.

Elle prit son chaudron d'écolière, et se mit à suivre scrupuleusement les indications, comme au temps des cours de Rogue. Sauf que là, il n'y avait personne pour la traiter de miss « Je-sais-tout » et pour la rabaisser dès qu'elle connaissait la réponse à une question. Lorsqu'elle vit la potion devenir mauve, comme il l'était demandé, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite fierté, comme lorsqu'elle était étudiante et qu'elle réussissait ce qui était demandé.

Une heure plus tard, la potion était prête. Hermione la versa dans deux fioles. Elle destinait la deuxième à Sirius, bien que certaine qu'il la jetterait au lieu de la boire, ne serait-ce que pour conserver la fierté d'avoir réussi à coucher avec elle, Hermione Granger, la première de la classe et la prude par excellence. Oui, elle devait figurer parmi ses trophées de chasse…

Elle avisa la première fiole, dans laquelle miroitait un liquide bleu ciel. La potion n'était sans doute pas indigeste, elle paraissait même plutôt comestible, avec sa douce couleur. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux conséquences de son acte. Elle savait comment s'y prendre pour oublier le moment précis de son existence qui la tourmentait. Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Oui… Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir au coin de ses paupières, ferma les yeux, porta le flacon à sa bouche et but la potion d'une traite. Une fois cela fait, elle sentit la tête lui tourner, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle chuta sur son tapis, où elle sombra aussitôt dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, elle a commis l'irréparable... Quelle va être la réaction de Sirius en apprenant ça à votre avis ?^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour la suite !**


	5. Tergiversation

**Note d'auteur : Le cinquième chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours, j'ai quand même bien peu de retours "textuels", comparé aux mises en favoris^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Sirius se regarda dans un miroir. Il eut un étrange flashback. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression de se trouver face à l'homme qu'il était au sortir d'Azkaban, sept ans plus tôt. Il avait conservé cette apparence de fugitif durant deux ans. Puis il avait recommencé à se prendre en main, même si cela avait pris du temps. A dire vrai, lors de la sixième année d'Harry, ç'avait été plutôt dur, car il ne cessait de penser à ce que son filleul découvrait sur Voldemort, Dumbledore était gravement blessé…

Ce n'avait été qu'après la grande guerre qu'il avait résolument recommencé à prendre soin de son apparence. Il s'était notamment coupé les cheveux, rasé de près pour faire disparaître cette fichue barbe qui lui était poussée durant ses années de fuite et d'exil, et grâce aux merveilleux petits plats de Molly Weasley, il avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête. Son caractère s'était amélioré, aussi, il en était conscient.

Il n'aimait pas trop cela, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt vif, sanguin. On lui reprochait de s'emporter pour un rien, d'être colérique. Il refusait de devenir doux comme un agneau, ce n'était pas lui. Et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Hermione ne voulait pas continuer avec lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait trop changé, qu'elle ne trouvait pas en lui l'homme qui lui avait peut-être plu à une époque…

Cette fille était sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui fût arrivé, avec Harry. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était comme une dépendance. Il pensait à elle sans arrêt, ne rêvait que d'elle, de la douceur de sa peau, de son corps, de son parfum… C'était obsessionnel. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas s'être emporté le soir où ils avaient couché ensemble. Il aurait tout donné pour être resté professionnel, pour avoir simplement travaillé à l'article avec elle… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose sa main sur la sienne, qu'il la rattrape sous le porche, qu'il l'embrasse comme il l'avait fait ?

Ç'avait été merveilleux, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle félicité avec une femme. Mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne décide pas de le fuir par la suite… Il ne pouvait cependant pas l'en blâmer, ça non. Il avait toujours su que cela finirait ainsi, mais il s'était voilé la face. Il avait bêtement espéré, bêtement espéré qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, qu'il pouvait espérer voir un avenir à cette relation. Mais elle avait raison. Trop de choses les séparaient.

Il comprenait qu'elle ne voulût pas risquer l'amitié d'Harry, et lui ne voulait pas perdre l'estime que son filleul avait pour lui. Harry était quelqu'un de tolérant et de compréhensif, certes, mais toute tolérance avait ses limites. Il n'accepterait sans doute pas plus qu'une solide amitié entre sa meilleure amie et son parrain. Or, même cela, Sirius ne pouvait plus y penser, désormais… Il avait tout fichu en l'air, comme d'habitude…

Il se regarda dans la glace, les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo. Il poussa un grondement de colère et s'apprêtait à fracasser la glace d'une main, quand la voix de Kreattur retentit en bas :

— Le maître a des visiteurs !

L'espace d'un instant, il fut pris d'un élan d'espoir. Était-ce elle ? Revenait-elle finalement ? Il se dit qu'en cet instant, rien ne pourrait lui donner plus de joie que de la voir debout dans l'entrée, avec son petit sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements de Moldue qu'il trouvait charmants mais qu'il savait passés de mode dans son monde…

— Sirius ! s'exclama la voix d'Harry.

Cette voix, Sirius ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Son filleul était tout ce qui lui restait de James, et il ressemblait tant à son père, ayant à présent l'âge auquel il était mort… Sirius sauta les quatre dernières marches, déclenchant un éclat de rire de Ginny, qui accompagnait son filleul.

— Salut, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'aller serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, et d'embrasser sa future femme.

— Tu as reçu notre fairepart ? demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, je l'ai déjà mis sur la cheminée, et j'ai prévu d'aller m'acheter de quoi m'habiller demain. Il faut dire que vu le peu de cérémonie auxquelles je suis invité, je n'ai pas grand-chose à me mettre. Et puis, en tant que témoin, il faut que je sois le plus beau !

— Oh, Sirius, rassure-toi, tu seras le plus beau, lui dit Ginny en riant. Après Harry, bien entendu, il ne faut pas rêver…

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et Sirius les invita à entrer au salon. Il demanda à Kreattur d'aller chercher de quoi boire et ils commencèrent à discuter. Ce fut une discussion très banale, en vérité. Sirius raconta que la _Gazette_ lui demandait d'écrire de plus en plus d'articles, et qu'il y prenait un réel plaisir, se découvrant un goût pour l'écriture. Ginny leur parla de ses récents entraînements avec les Harpies de Holyhead et Harry raconta comment se passait sa formation d'Auror.

— Excusez-moi un instant, fit Harry, je vais aux toilettes.

Ils acquiescèrent et Ginny se retrouva seule avec Sirius. _Enfin_ … pensa-t-elle, trouvant qu'Harry avait très bien choisi son moment. Elle croisa nonchalamment les bras sur son ventre et dit d'une voix qui se voulait innocente :

— Tiens, tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers elle et haussa les sourcils. Il prit machinalement une mèche entre ses doigts et marmonna :

— Oui, j'en avais envie.

— Bizarre… répondit aussitôt Ginny. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les seules fois où tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux, c'était lorsque quelque chose clochait. Tu as des problèmes ?

Sirius plissa les yeux, soudain soupçonneux. Ginny arborait un très léger sourire en coin, et le fixait avec beaucoup d'intensité, comme si elle cherchait à sonder son âme. Il grogna :

— Non, aucun.

— Ah bon.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter :

— J'ai vu Hermione, hier. Elle m'a parlé de toi.

Sirius se raidit aussitôt. Il crispa sa main sur sa mèche de cheveux et demanda d'une voix blanche :

— Et ?

— Oh, rien d'intéressant, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle t'avait aidé à rédiger un article pour la _Gazette_ sur les propriétés de la mandragore, pour les gens pétrifiés. Tu t'es adressé à la bonne personne, c'est son rayon !

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Sirius avec absence.

Il y eut un moment de lourd silence. Ginny le rompit au bout de dix secondes en disant d'une voix furieuse :

— Tu as couché avec elle.

Sirius eut un tel sursaut qu'il faillit en tomber de son fauteuil. Il regarda la future femme de son filleul qui le fixait avec colère, ses cheveux roux encadrant son fin visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il essaya de jouer la carte du veau :

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Arrête, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, elle m'a tout raconté. On ne se cache rien, elle et moi. Tu n'as pas honte ?

— Honte de quoi ? demanda Sirius, conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer à essayer de la berner. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis lâchement enfui et qui refuse à présent de lui parler ! Cette fille est peut-être intelligente, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une gamine effarouchée. Puisque vous vous dites tout, tu ferais bien de lui conseiller de grandir.

— Hermione est déjà bien plus mûre que beaucoup d'entre nous, en particulier toi. Ses craintes sont tout à fait fondées, et à sa place, j'en aurais fait autant. Sirius, essaie un peu de la comprendre, enfin ! Tu as le double de son âge, tu es le parrain d'Harry… Personnellement, ce sont des arguments qui sont irréfutables, pour moi. A sa place, je ne t'aurais même pas embrassé.

Sirius continua à fixer Ginny, silencieux. Elle reprit :

— Tu lui plais vraiment, Sirius. Hermione est sans doute une des personnes les plus sensées que je connaisse, et jamais elle ne se serait engagée sur cette pente si elle n'avait pas eu l'infime espoir que ça pouvait marcher entre vous. Sauf qu'elle s'est rendue à l'évidence. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien espérer de toi.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? gronda Sirius, piqué au vif.

— Enfin, Sirius ! s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire désabusé. Tu es un véritable gamin, dans ta tête ! Tu es pire que Ron, et elle a déjà donné, avec lui. Tu es un homme à femmes, et je la doute capable de supporter une nouvelle rupture due à une infidélité ! Tu n'as pas fait tes preuves, auprès d'elle.

— Ce serait plus simple si elle m'en laissait l'occasion ! répliqua Sirius, lui-même surpris de voir qu'il allait jusqu'à parler de ça avec une fille aussi jeune que Ginny.

— Mais va la voir !

— J'y suis allé ! Je me suis pris un Expelliarmus en pleine figure et fait jeter contre un mur ! Et ce n'est pas tout, j'ai vu qu'elle cherchait à tout oublier ! Tu crois que ça me donne envie d'essayer d'arranger quoique ce soit ? Si elle veut jouer les vierges effarouchées, grand bien lui fasse, je ne ferai pas un geste de plus pour elle. Je lui ai donné sa chance, elle ne l'a pas saisie, c'est tant pis pour elle.

Ginny en resta bouche bée. Le ton de Sirius était sans appel. Il semblait vraiment en colère contre Hermione. La porte du salon se rouvrit sur Harry qui sifflotait, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant son parrain et sa future femme se toiser avec autant d'animosité qu'un chien et un chat – ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la réalité, comme image, du moins pour un des deux protagonistes.

— Heu, un problème ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Aucun, Harry, répondit sèchement Ginny. Mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais bien rentrer.

— On vient à peine d'arriver ! protesta Harry.

— Oh non, allez-y, dit Sirius avec les mâchoires serrées, comme fou de rage. De toute façon, j'ai plein de choses à faire.

— Tiens donc ! siffla Ginny. Comme quoi, par exemple ?

— Si tu continues, accrocher ta tête parmi celles des elfes de maison de ma famille en fera partie ! répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait par l'agressivité de Sirius et de Ginny.

— Laisse tomber, Harry, gronda Ginny. On s'en va.

— Mais Ginny…

— On s'en va ! trancha Ginny, catégorique.

Harry poussa un soupir désappointé et salua son parrain de la main pendant que sa fiancée l'entraînait vers la porte d'une poigne ferme. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que contrarier Ginny n'avait pour conséquence que de raccourcir de beaucoup son espérance de vie, aussi l'évitait-il la plupart du temps. Ils sortirent du 12 Square Grimmaurd et fermèrent la porte juste avant qu'un grand bruit de verre brisé ne retentisse à l'intérieur.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et lui demanda :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Harry, répondit Ginny en soupirant, soudain radoucie. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ton parrain n'est qu'un effroyable gamin !

— Sirius ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler.

Harry n'insista pas. Mais il escomptait bien tirer les vers du nez de sa future femme, car cette histoire était trop mystérieuse pour ne pas être éclaircie.

~o~O~o~

Sirius laissa Kreattur ramasser ce qui restait de l'hideux vase qui autrefois trônait sur une étagère de l'entrée. Il n'avait pas envie de lancer un Reparo, la disparition de cette horreur n'était pas un mal. Il alla se rasseoir dans le salon – ou plutôt s'affaler. Ginny savait… Lui qui espérait que cela resterait entre lui et Hermione, il était servi !

Mais au moins, cela avait assez compté aux yeux d'Hermione pour qu'elle en parlât à son amie, et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Hermione lui avait aussi fait part de sentiments plutôt forts à son égard. Il ne voulait pas se leurrer, Hermione avait quand même paru très assurée quand elle lui avait dit qu'entre eux ce n'était pas possible… Le regrettait-elle, à présent ?

Il devait aller la voir. C'était le seul moyen de tout mettre au clair avec elle. Bizarrement, il sentit un étau lui tordre l'estomac. Il se trouva idiot. Jamais il n'avait eu peur d'une fille, et encore moins d'une gamine comme Hermione ! Normalement, c'étaient les femmes qui étaient nerveuses, à l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec lui, pas l'inverse. D'autant plus que là, ce n'était pas du tout un rendez-vous, c'était une visite à l'improviste.

— Kreattur, je sors, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait désinvolte.

— Le maître sera là pour le dîner ? croassa l'elfe.

— Possible… Je ne sais pas, ne me prépare rien, je me ferai un truc en rentrant.

— Bien, maître.

Sirius s'empara de sa cape sur le porte-manteau, la mit sur ses épaules avec élégance et se dirigea vers la porte. Il hésita encore un instant puis prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte d'un geste ferme. Il décida de ne plus se retourner jusqu'à être arrivé chez elle. Comme elle habitait parmi les Moldus, il était obligé de s'y rendre à pied. Heureusement qu'il se souvenait du chemin.

Sur ce dernier, il eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait. Mais tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. A mesure qu'il se répétait son discours, il en oubliait des bribes, se mélangeait les pinceaux… Il savait que face à elle, il ne saurait plus quoi dire. Il avait tant envie de se gifler, d'oublier cette ridicule appréhension… Ce n'était qu'une femme, une fille même ! Il avait quand même vu pire, au cours de sa vie… A côté d'Azkaban et des Détraqueurs, c'était vraiment de la rigolade…

Non. Le problème était là. Il était que passer douze ans à Azkaban était une rigolade en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait en pensant à Hermione. Comment pouvait faire cette fille pour avoir acquis un tel pouvoir sur son esprit ? Jamais il ne s'était mis dans un tel état pour un quelconque représentant de la gent féminine. Non, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

Mais là non plus, il n'était pas amoureux, voyons ! C'était juste… un peu plus fort qu'une simple attirance. Mais il n'était pas amoureux… Cette gamine avait la moitié de son âge ! Il n'était pas… un pervers, quand même… Et pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'il ressentait à son égard des choses qui auraient pu largement le faire passer pour un pervers. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé cette nuit ensemble, il revoyait dans sa tête chaque détail de son corps, chacune de ses courbes… Il revoyait ses grands yeux cuivrés, brillants et aux reflets si changeants… Il revoyait son sourire, il revoyait la rougeur de ses joues sous la timidité mais aussi le désir…

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils en soient venus à s'éviter après avoir passé une nuit aussi magnifique… Il aurait tout donné pour une fois encore la voir s'abandonner dans ses bras, l'entendre crier son nom, voir ses efforts pour garder le contrôle de son esprit et finalement céder…

C'était obsessionnel. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec cela sur le cœur. Il devait la voir, lui parler, l'embrasser… Pourquoi l'obnubilait-elle à ce point ? Non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ! Il le lui avait dit ? Et alors ? Il était un peu dans les vapes, à ce moment-là. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs. En plus, c'était elle qui le lui avait dit la première ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en plan… Il avait réagi un peu automatiquement, mais sans réfléchir.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était là, il était devant son immeuble. Il resta bêtement planté devant la porte et sentit les regards inquisiteurs des Moldus se poser sur lui. Il était vrai qu'il devait avoir une allure singulière, avec sa cape sur ses épaules. Il inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, juste un mauvais moment… Ou un bon, peut-être, il avait le droit de se leurrer, non ?

Il monta les escaliers. Elle habitait au troisième étage, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Les marches à gravir lui parurent infinies, il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Pourtant, il arriva au troisième étage. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il n'avait fait que transplaner. Il chercha la porte du regard, parmi les trois qui s'offraient à lui. Il vit finalement son nom sur l'interphone.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, il sonna. Il attendit un moment, mais personne ne répondit. Il s'y reprit, à trois fois, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Peut-être était-elle absente. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser décourager pour si peu. S'il le fallait, il l'attendrait. Il sortit sa baguette, vérifia que personne ne menaçait de le voir, et murmura :

— _Alohomora_.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement et il entra dans l'appartement. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le spectacle. Des vapeurs un peu violettes voletant dans la pièce, un chaudron sur une table, des fioles, des ingrédients, et au milieu de tout ce bazar, Hermione allongée sur le tapis de son salon, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage paisible comme si elle dormait.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape, la jetant dans un coin de la pièce, et se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il la prit par les épaules, sans vraiment de délicatesse.

— Hermione ! cria-t-il. Hermione, tu m'entends ?

Il lui donna des tapes sur les joues et finalement, elle cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir. Sirius, persuadé qu'elle entrerait dans une rage folle si elle se voyait dans ses bras, la reposa au sol et s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder. Elle se redressa en clignant des yeux à nouveau et dévisagea Sirius. Dans son regard, aucune rage, aucune animosité, juste de la surprise.

— Sirius ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Abasourdi, l'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, l'air vraiment surpris. Sirius se demanda ce qu'elle avait fumé, pour être dans un état pareil, mais en tout cas, c'était fort !

— Quel chantier ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai dû…

Elle prit le livre de potions posé à côté d'elle et son regard s'assombrit.

— Je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de cette potion, souffla-t-elle sans soupçonner que la présence de Sirius chez elle ait un rapport avec ses interrogations.

Celui-ci comprit alors. Il regarda la page du livre à laquelle il était ouvert : potion d'Amnésie. Il avisa la petite fiole qui gisait près de l'endroit où Hermione était encore étendue quelques secondes auparavant. Un mélange étrange de sentiments se créa alors en lui. Il fut soulagé, mais peiné à la fois.

Leurs baisers enflammés, leur nuit ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

Elle avait tout oublié.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, maintenant ça paraît assez difficile de recoller les morceaux... Ca peut aussi permettre de repartir sur de bonnes bases cela dit !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter :) Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite !**


	6. Pesants regrets

**Note d'auteur : Le sixième chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Hermione se sentait bizarre, elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir noté quelque part quel souvenir elle souhaitait oublier. Mais si elle l'avait fait, la potion n'aurait jamais marché. Ou du moins pas entièrement. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne voyait pas quel évènement avait pu la bouleverser au point qu'elle voulût à tout prix l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Elle regarda Sirius qui se tenait à un mètre d'elle, un genou en terre, les bras appuyés sur l'autre. Il semblait soucieux et Hermione se demanda pourquoi. Elle se demanda surtout ce qu'il faisait chez elle à cette heure-ci. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, il aurait dû être chez lui. Mais elle se souvenait au moins de ce soir où il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour cet article de la _Gazette_. Peut-être venait-il à nouveau solliciter ses services.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en se relevant alors qu'il faisait de même.

Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur – un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

— Heu, oui, dit-il d'une voix un peu mal assurée qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Je… venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

— De mes nouvelles ?

Elle réfléchit, essayant de savoir ce qui avait pu l'inquiéter. Avait-elle été malade ? Ou était-ce dû à son petit passage de déprime des jours précédents ? Cette déprime devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait voulu oublier, puisqu'elle ne se rappelait plus à quoi c'était dû.

— Oui, répondit Sirius avec un ton plus assuré, tu n'étais pas bien, ces derniers temps.

— C'était juste une mauvaise passe, fit Hermione en souriant. Je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant ! J'imagine que c'est d'ailleurs pour sortir de ma déprime que j'ai fait cette potion. C'est drôle, maintenant je regrette un peu d'avoir effacé ce souvenir, je ne saurai pas ce que c'était.

Elle tourna ses grands yeux cuivrés de jeune fille encore innocente vers lui et lui demanda :

— Tu… tu ne sais pas quelque chose ? Je veux dire, je ne t'en avais pas parlé, ou à Ginny, ou à Harry ?

— Ta rupture avec Ron, peut-être ? demanda Sirius tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas cela.

Hermione secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, concentrée. Mais rien n'y faisait, ce souvenir avait définitivement disparu. Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux et sourit à Sirius. Le raidissement des mains de ce dernier ne l'étonna pas, elle savait qu'elle devait avoir une tête de cadavre et qu'un sourire ne devait pas arranger le tableau.

— Je sais, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire, je suis affreuse. On dirait un Inferius, non ?

Sirius ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea à petits pas vers la grande glace de son salon. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se posta devant et retint un cri de frayeur. Oui, « affreuse » était un bien faible mot pour la qualifier…

C'était bizarre, elle ne souvenait pas être aussi horrible, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue dans une glace… Quand était-ce d'ailleurs ? Elle se souvenait vaguement de Ginny… Peut-être était-ce elle qui l'avait poussée à user de la potion d'Amnésie…

— C'est horrible, souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son reflet. On dirait qu'on vient de me déterrer !

Sirius ne répondit rien, ce qui n'étonna guère Hermione. Elle savait que le parrain d'Harry n'était pas le genre d'homme à réconforter une femme en lui mentant sur son aspect. Elle le remerciait d'ailleurs d'avoir le tact de ne pas en rajouter en lui disant qu'elle était réellement effrayante. Du moins, son orgueil le remerciait, parce qu'elle, elle s'en fichait.

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Sirius et fut frappée par un détail de son apparence qu'elle ne parvint pas tout de suite à identifier. Elle finit finalement par trouver ce qui clochait.

— Tes cheveux, dit-elle.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et Hermione ne remarqua pas le tremblement qui agita sa main droite alors que la gauche se saisissait d'une de ses mèches.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux ? répondit Sirius d'une voix surprise.

— Ils sont… plus longs, murmura Hermione sans savoir pourquoi cela l'interpelait.

— Et ? répliqua Sirius d'une voix blanche.

— Je ne sais pas… Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide, mais j'ai un vague souvenir de quelqu'un qui m'aurait dit que lorsque tu avais les cheveux longs… c'était que tu avais des problèmes.

Sirius se braqua aussitôt et répondit sèchement :

— Je n'ai aucun problème, et je te conseille de ne pas écouter ce genre de sornettes, je vais parfaitement bien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant l'agressivité de Sirius et répondit :

— Inutile de t'énerver, c'était simplement une constatation.

Sirius ne répondit rien, marmonna un vague « Salut », et sortit de l'appartement d'un pas vif, en claquant presque la porte. Hermione fronça le nez, sceptique. Vraiment, elle regrettait d'avoir effacé ce souvenir, maintenant. Et elle se demandait si l'attitude de Sirius à son égard avait un rapport avec cela… Non, elle en doutait. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir comme relation avec Sirius. Elle ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé, au Square Grimmaurd, mis à part le soir où elle l'avait aidé à faire son article pour la _Gazette_.

Étrangement, c'était à partir de là que tout se brouillait, dans sa tête… Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir demandé si son article avait plu, s'il avait été publié… Pourtant, elle aurait dû, non ? Elle se maudit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cette fichue potion ? Ce souvenir était-il si abominable ? Avait-elle tué quelqu'un ? Avait-elle subi un grave traumatisme ? Il fallait qu'elle voie Ginny, s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait savoir, c'était sans doute elle.

Elle voulut prendre son manteau sur une patère mais glissa sur une étoffe qui gisait sur le sol. Elle la ramassa et reconnut la cape noire de Sirius. Il l'avait oubliée, elle la lui rapporterait à l'occasion. Elle l'accrocha à la place de son manteau et sortit de l'appartement en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte pour que Pattenrond ne sorte pas – ce chat était si malin qu'en bondissant assez haut et en s'appuyant sur la poignée, il parvenait à ouvrir une porte.

~o~O~o~

Elle se rendit en transplanant chez Harry et Ginny. Priant pour que, cette fois, Ron ne fût pas là, elle sonna à la porte et attendit. On lui ouvrit presque aussitôt, et les cheveux roux de Ginny apparurent dans l'encadrement. Celle-ci prit un air très hostile, qui déstabilisa Hermione.

— Oui ? marmonna Ginny en la regardant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Heu, salut Ginny, répondit Hermione interloquée. Je peux te parler, s'il te plait, ou bien je risque de me faire désintégrer ?

Ginny soupira et ouvrit plus grand la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer. Hermione n'attendit pas et alla se mettre au chaud, car mine de rien, le vent soufflait fort, dehors. Ginny la conduisit au salon et l'invita courtoisement à s'asseoir.

— Tu veux un thé ? proposa son amie. Un café ? Un chocolat ?

— Non, j'ai simplement besoin de te parler, répondit Hermione.

Ginny s'assit face à elle. La cadette Weasley n'était pas rancunière, Hermione le savait. La preuve, elle s'était déjà radoucie. Mais Hermione aurait tout de même bien aimé savoir ce qui la mettait tant en rogne contre elle. Elle décida cependant de lui annoncer directement le but de sa visite.

— J'ai bu une potion d'Amnésie.

— Que… quoi ? s'exclama Ginny, l'air aussi abasourdi que si l'on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était la future reine d'Angleterre. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Je regrette maintenant, et je veux savoir si tu sais ce que j'ai voulu oublier.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. La détresse d'Hermione était clairement lisible dans ses grands yeux cuivrés. Mais ce n'était pas en lui révélant son souvenir que l'effet de la potion d'Amnésie s'estomperait. Or, cela ferait trop mal à Hermione de savoir qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux – du moins, Ginny le supposait – et de ne même pas en avoir une bribe de souvenir.

— Je ne sais pas, non, murmura Ginny.

— Tu en es vraiment sûre ? insista Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de rien ?

— Non… non, je t'assure, je ne sais rien.

— Et il ne s'est rien passé avec Sirius qui aurait pu avoir un rapport avec ça ? Une dispute, je ne sais pas, moi ! Il est passé me voir, ce matin, pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il a forcément dû se passer un truc, Ginny !

Ginny avait une lèvre qui tremblait mais essaya de rester la plus neutre possible. Elle secoua la tête avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage, et Hermione ne douta pas un instant qu'elle fût sincère. Elle soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis stupide, ou quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

— C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, Hermione, fit Ginny en posant une main secourable sur l'épaule de son amie.

Hermione releva la tête aussitôt et s'exclama :

— Comment ça, « c'est sans doute mieux comme ça » ? Tu sais quelque chose, Ginny, j'en étais sûre ! Tu sais ce qui m'a poussée à boire une potion d'Amnésie !

— Mais non… se défendit Ginny presque apeurée face à la véhémence d'Hermione.

— Si, tu sais ! Et tu ne veux rien me dire !

— Même si je le savais, répliqua Ginny en continuant à jouer la comédie à la perfection, je ne te dirais rien, parce que ce serait beaucoup trop dur pour toi ! Tu imagines ? Je ne sais pas, moi, prends seulement Harry, comme exemple ! Tout le monde lui parle de ses parents, lui dit à quel point ils étaient formidables, et lui, il n'en a pas une once de souvenir, mis à part sur des photos ! Et je sais que cette situation est très dure à vivre pour lui.

Hermione grimaça et tourna la tête. Ginny avait raison, bien sûr, mais quand même…

— Tu connais un antidote à la potion d'Amnésie ? demanda-t-elle finalement à son amie.

— Non, désolée, répondit Ginny. Peut-être qu'un grand choc, qu'un rappel forcé de ce souvenir te le rendra, mais je ne peux rien t'assurer… Ce serait plus douloureux qu'autre chose, et si j'étais toi, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Tu sais, Hermione, depuis le temps, je te connais. Tu ne fais jamais rien d'irréfléchi, tu es une des personnes les plus matures et les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Si tu as fait cette potion, tu avais une bonne raison.

— Si je le regrette maintenant, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne raison, marmonna Hermione.

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit gentiment Ginny. Je suis sûre que ça va finir par te passer.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Hermione renifla un peu et acquiesça. Son amie avait sans doute raison… Oui, elle avait sûrement eu une bonne raison de faire cette potion d'Amnésie… Et finalement, elle espérait que ce souvenir lui appartenait entièrement et que personne ne serait là pour le lui rappeler un jour.

Une fois Hermione partie de chez elle, Ginny ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle enfila une cape verte à broderies ocre et sortit en coup de vent de la maison, après avoir laissé un mot à Harry lui disant que s'il la cherchait, elle était chez Sirius pour lui emprunter quelques livres de cuisine, pour le repas de noces. Elle transplana en quelques secondes sur le perron du 12 Square Grimmaurd et sonna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presqu'aussitôt. Kreattur apparut et Ginny se retint de grimacer devant l'apparence repoussante de l'elfe.

— Bonjour, Kreattur, dit-elle gentiment, est-ce que Sirius est là ?

— Le maître est là… répondit l'elfe comme s'il cherchait à donner un autre sens à sa phrase, avant d'ajouter : Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en mesure de vous parler, miss Weasley…

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Elle connaissait Sirius, depuis le temps. Or elle savait que lorsqu'il avait un quelconque problème, il se réfugiait dans la seule potion non magique capable de le faire oublier : l'alcool. Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et poussa un sifflement méprisant face au spectacle s'offrant à elle : Sirius avait la tête dans les bras, lesquels étaient écrasés sur la table, et devant lui trônait une bouteille d'hydromel bue jusqu'à la lie.

— Oh, bon sang, mais quelle pitié ! persifla Ginny en s'approchant du parrain de son futur mari. Sirius ! dit-elle en le secouant sans ménagement. Sirius, réveille-toi !

L'intéressé émit un vague grognement mais refusa de relever la tête.

— Tu vas m'obliger à employer la magie, lève-toi ! insista Ginny en le secouant vigoureusement par les épaules.

— Dégage, marmonna Sirius. Fous-moi la paix.

— Eh bien vas-y, sois grossier, en plus ! s'indigna Ginny. Tu es pathétique ! Je me demande ce que dirait Hermione si elle te voyait dans cet état.

— Elle ne dirait rien, répondit Sirius, elle a oublié.

Ginny soupira. Ainsi, il savait, lui aussi. Oui, c'était logique, Hermione lui avait dit que Sirius était passé la voir, le matin-même. Il n'avait pas dû passer à côté du changement de comportement d'Hermione, et n'étant pas idiot, il avait rapidement dû faire le rapprochement. Oubliant toute rancœur, Ginny s'assit à côté de Sirius et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolée, Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Non, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, souffla Sirius en relevant la tête et en appuyant son front sur une de ses mains.

— Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Hermione est comme ça, Sirius. Elle est courageuse, intelligente. Mais dans certaines situations… elle se laisse submerger par la peur et l'inquiétude. Sa rupture avec Ron n'a rien arrangé, d'autant qu'ils se sont vus, il n'y a pas longtemps.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius en tournant des yeux où l'on pouvait clairement lire l'abus d'alcool vers Ginny.

— Elle est passée à la maison, il y a un peu moins de deux semaines. Si j'en crois son récit, c'était une semaine après votre… Enfin, tu me comprends.

Sirius émit un rire sans joie et remit son front dans sa main.

— Ron était là, reprit Ginny. Il a essayé de s'expliquer avec elle, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre et elle s'est enfuie.

— Ca devient une habitude chez elle, maintenant, marmonna Sirius avec ironie.

— Ne sois pas si dur, le morigéna Ginny.

— Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Ginny, tu ne sais rien de la vie, tu imagines que tout est beau et rose parce que tu vas te marier dans trois semaines ! Mais tu as l'air d'oublier que tout le monde ne flotte pas sur un nuage comme toi !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! protesta Ginny en se levant d'un bond. Je t'interdis de déformer mes propos ! Rien ne pourra soulager ta maudite conscience, Sirius ! Tu t'es mis seul dans ce pétrin, à toi de t'en sortir ! Je venais t'offrir mon aide, mais si c'est pour me voir traiter comme une moins que rien, je préfère m'en aller.

— Eh ben va-t'en, grogna Sirius, vas-y, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne. Oubliez-moi, toi et ta stupide bonté d'âme.

— Si tu ne fais rien, je t'assure que tu le regretteras, Sirius, répondit calmement Ginny. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

— Ce que je perds ? s'exclama Sirius en se redressant d'un coup – Ginny fut surprise de voir qu'il tenait debout sans soutien. Ce que je perds ? J'ai déjà tout perdu, Ginny ! Mes amis, ma famille, tout !

— Là, tu es profondément injuste ! riposta Ginny. Tu as Harry, tu m'as moi, et si tu avais été plus intelligent, tu aurais eu Hermione !

Sirius se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, abattu. Ginny siffla :

— Tu es l'homme le plus pitoyable que je connaisse, Sirius, même Ron vaut mieux que toi, et Dieu sait pourtant combien je lui en veux !

— Je n'ai rien à faire de ta pitié, Ginny, gronda Sirius qui avait soudain beaucoup d'aspects du chien en colère. Et je te conseille de t'en aller, ou bien je risque de faire des choses très regrettables !

— Sirius, tu es ivre et tu tiens à peine debout, ricana Ginny, tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu dois même me voir en deux exemplaires ! Alors franchement, tes menaces, elles me passent au dessus de la tête !

D'une main tremblante, Sirius saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ginny.

— La cuisine est petite, Ginny, même en visant les yeux fermés, je peux t'atteindre, alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

— C'est tant pis pour toi, Sirius, le Souaffle est dans ton camp. Tu es le seul capable de trouver la volonté nécessaire pour te sortir de là.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte d'entrée. Sans même répondre au salut de Kreattur, elle claqua la porte et transplana aussitôt chez elle dans le seul but de prendre un bon bain relaxant après cette journée en tous points pourrie.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour la suite !**


	7. Menaces, tourmente et chagrin

**Note d'auteur :** **Voici le 7e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Une semaine passa. Hermione avait nettement repris du poil de la bête. Elle avait recommencé à manger normalement, n'ayant plus aucune raison de s'angoisser. Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré ses sept kilos perdus, mais au moins quatre. Ses joues restaient encore un peu creuses, ses yeux cernés, mais elle ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre fraichement déterré, c'était déjà cela.

Elle avait recommencé à se maquiller, cachant grâce à cela ses cernes violets. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi indomptables, étaient au moins coiffés, ce qui lui donnait moins la tête d'une folle échevelée. Ses vêtements étaient soigneusement repassés et parfaitement propres, elle avait d'ailleurs un peu renouvelé sa garde-robe durant le week-end précédent, et avait investi dans nombre de jolis tailleurs moldus et robes de sorcières aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes.

Elle avait aussi, dans ses projets, de retourner au 12 Square Grimmaurd, pour recommencer à se documenter, car son travail avait été très négligé, ces derniers temps, même si elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps au bureau. Elle se jura que la prochaine fois qu'une dépression pareille lui tomberait dessus, pour quelque raison que ce fût, elle ne sombrerait plus jamais dans cette apathie dont elle avait fait preuve si longtemps. Elle envisageait même d'aller voir un spécialiste de la mémoire, qu'il fût moldu ou sorcier, pour essayer de retrouver ce maudit souvenir.

Mais avant, elle devait se consacrer à son travail, qui avait beaucoup pâti de sa récente déchéance. Aussi prit-elle la résolution d'aller le soir même chez Sirius pour se documenter. La bibliothèque des Black était sans doute un des endroits qu'elle affectionnait le plus au monde. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, durant sa dépression, elle n'avait pas songé à aller s'y réfugier. Elle était sûre que cela lui aurait remonté le moral, ou au moins l'aurait aidé à tenir le coup.

Après sa journée de travail qu'elle avait terminé à cinq heures pour ne pas s'éterniser au bureau, Hermione se dirigea vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sa démarche était gaie et vive, bien différente de celle qu'elle avait adoptée ces derniers temps. Non, vraiment, elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle puisse tomber aussi bas. Mais après tout, rien ne servait de ressasser le passé. Elle ne vouait pas l'intérêt de se focaliser sur un élément qui lui avait rendu la vie insupportable.

Elle sonna à la porte de la maison des Black et attendit. Kreattur lui ouvrit, lui souriant de sa bouche édentée. Elle salua amicalement l'elfe de maison et pénétra dans le sombre hall. Elle trouva la maison étrangement lugubre. Sirius était-il absent ? Et quand bien même, Kreattur ne prenait-il pas soin de la demeure ? C'était étrange…

— Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle.

Kreattur, derrière elle, ne répondit pas. Hermione en déduisit que le maître de maison devait être absent, et n'insista pas. Elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et inspira avec délice les effluves des vieux livres qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se dirigea vers les étagères et les parcourut du regard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Son regard se posa sur un livre mal rangé. Très maniaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'entretien des livres, Hermione le prit pour mieux le ranger, mais son titre l'interpella. _Prendre soin d'une rose_. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de connaître cet ouvrage ?

Elle l'ouvrit machinalement, s'attendant à trouver un manuel de botanique, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait atterri à la page d'un chapitre intitulé : _Timides et innocentes, elles craignent l'amour_. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quel était ce livre ? Un ouvrage de poésie ? Non, ce n'était pas cela… Elle feuilleta alors et ne mit guère longtemps à comprendre. C'était en réalité un livre permettant de comprendre les jeunes femmes.

Hermione sourit en songeant qu'elle avait toujours cru que Sirius n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'embarrasser avec des filles inexpérimentées, mais il s'avérait que si, finalement. Comme quoi, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

— Mr Black, vous êtes plein de surprises, murmura-t-elle en rangeant soigneusement le livre sur une étagère.

Elle se concentra sur son travail et chercha les livres qui lui permettraient d'approfondir ses recherches. Elle s'assit dans un grand fauteuil et, armée d'une plume et d'un parchemin, s'affaira à prendre des notes.

Au bout d'une heure le nez plongé dans ses livres, Hermione se redressa et s'étira comme un chat. Elle entendit alors un grand fracas dans la cuisine. Soucieuse que Kreattur se soit blessé en brisant un verre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri de stupeur. Elle reconnut sans mal Sirius, la tête dans les bras, appuyé sur la table, visiblement en train de dormir. Oh, elle aurait pu croire cela si elle n'avait pas vu les débris de ce qui était autrefois une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu…

Ayant souvent entendu parler des comas éthyliques dans le monde des Moldus et craignant que les sorciers en fussent aussi victimes, elle s'approcha de Sirius et le secoua par les épaules. Kreattur entra à son tour dans la cuisine et dit d'une voix affligée :

— Le maître n'en est pas à sa première bouteille, miss. Je m'occupe toujours de lui, laissez-le.

— Mais Kreattur ! s'offusqua Hermione. Il ne faut pas le laisser se saouler comme ça, enfin !

— Mr Black a toujours été comme ça, miss. Dès qu'il a des problèmes, il prend une bouteille.

 _Donc j'avais raison, l'autre jour_ , pensa-t-elle, _il a bien des problèmes_. Elle décida de ne pas tenir compte de Kreattur et alla prendre un verre dans un placard.

— _Aguamenti_ , incanta-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers le fond du verre.

Celui-ci se remplit aussitôt d'une eau claire et fraîche. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, sans préambule, versa l'eau froide sur la tête de Sirius. Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond en jurant, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Hermione.

Ce sourire disparut en voyant l'apparence de Sirius. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, et ses yeux brillaient de son abus d'alcool. Il paraissait fou de rage et se leva en regardant Hermione, menaçant. D'une main tremblante, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme qui recula, apeurée.

— Eh, calme-toi, Sirius, dit-elle en levant les mains comme pour se protéger. C'est moi, Hermione…

Cela ne sembla pas le détendre et Hermione brandit alors sa baguette à son tour, pour parer un éventuel sortilège. Elle recula autant qu'elle le put, jusqu'à se retrouver bloquée par l'évier. Elle savait par… culture, qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver un homme ivre, il pouvait se révéler très violent.

— Sirius, tu me fais peur, arrête, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Tout est de ta faute ! hurla-t-il soudain d'une voix étrangement claire pour quelqu'un de saoul. Tout ! Sors de ma vie !

— Que… quoi ? bafouilla Hermione en écarquillant les yeux, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Ne fais pas l'idiote ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes simagrées de petite fille sage ! Dis encore un seul mot et je te tue !

— Quoi ? s'écria Hermione, affolée. Mais tu es complètement fou…

— A cause de toi ! Sors de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Sirius n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et sans demander son reste, elle se précipita vers la porte de la cuisine, l'ouvrit, sortit en courant et transplana sans même avoir franchi la porte d'entrée et sans avoir repris ses affaires dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais ne tenait pas à s'éterniser dans un lieu qui compromettait dangereusement son espérance de vie.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'appuya contre un mur, sentant la tête lui tourner dangereusement. Elle reprit son souffle et alla s'affaler sur le canapé de son salon. Pattenrond vint l'y rejoindre aussitôt. Il bondit sur ses genoux et la contempla, une lueur inquisitrice dans ses grands yeux jaunes.

— Il est complètement fou, Pattenrond, souffla-t-elle. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Pattenrond miaula et se roula en boule sur ses cuisses. Elle le caressa d'une main machinale et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, dus à la frayeur. Elle avait bien cru qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution, et connaissant Sirius, si elle était restée plus longtemps, elle aurait connu sa douleur…

Elle décida d'aller voir Ginny. C'était son seul recours. Elle devait lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer, peut-être pourrait-elle l'éclairer… Elle se leva d'un coup et Pattenrond dégringola de ses genoux. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat, cracha et s'en alla en trottinant vers la chambre, furieux.

Hermione prit son manteau et transplana chez son amie sans même sortir de son appartement. Elle atterrit devant la jolie maison de meulière et alla cogner à la porte sans même sonner.

— Ginny, ouvre ! cria-t-elle. C'est Hermione !

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, des cheveux roux apparurent dans son encadrement, mais ce n'étaient pas ceux de Ginny… Hermione crut que c'était Ron, elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir aussi sec, mais reconnut à temps les oreilles dissymétriques de George.

— Bonjour, Hermione ! dit-il en souriant. Dis-moi, tu es poursuivie par des Scroutts à pétard enragés ou c'est simplement ton impatience de voir ma petite sœur qui te rend si vivace ?

Hermione sourit de bon cœur. Malgré la perte de son frère, George restait un éternel boute-en-train, et ses plaisanteries étaient toujours les bienvenues pour mettre de la gaieté dans les cœurs.

— Bonjour, George, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues et en se calmant. Je viens voir Ginny, c'est important.

George grimaça et murmura :

— Hermione, si j'étais toi, je ne m'éterniserais pas ici.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Je suis donc si malvenue ?

Puis elle comprit l'allusion de George et hocha la tête en soupirant.

— Ron est là, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-elle. Très bien, je repasserai plus tard. Tu peux dire à Ginny que je suis passée ? Heu, sans que Ron ne le sache, bien sûr.

— Ma chère Hermione, dit George avec un sourire malicieux, je suis peut-être le propriétaire d'une boutique de farce et attrapes, mais ma spécialité, ce sont les bonnes blagues, par les mauvais coups par derrière, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant et salua silencieusement le frère de Ginny avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la grille du jardin – le craquement significatif du transplanage aurait alerté des gens, elle ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à George alors qu'il la couvrait gentiment.

Mais elle entendit des éclats de voix très rapidement, alors que la porte était fermée :

— Ce n'était personne, un vendeur d'encyclopédie ! faisait George.

— Menteur ! siffla une voix qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt. Je suis sûr que c'était Hermione ! Tu la couvres alors que tu es mon frère !

— Fiche-lui la paix, à cette fille, renchérit une autre voix, celle de Charlie, si Hermione ne se trompait pas. Tu as mérité qu'elle te quitte. Si tu n'avais pas fait l'imbécile, aussi…

— Moi, un imbécile ? rugit Ron. Je me suis excusé un nombre de fois incalculable ! Laisse-moi passer, George, je vais lui parler.

— Elle a dû partir depuis le temps, protesta l'intéressé. Oublie ça, Ron.

Oui, Hermione aurait pu partir. Mais un jour ou l'autre, une confrontation avec son ex petit-ami serait inévitable. Alors, si cela devait arriver, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle demeura immobile et attendit que la porte de la maison s'ouvre. Elle se demanda tout de même quel genre de poisse pouvait lui coller à la peau pour qu'elle manque de se faire tuer par Sirius et que, quelques minutes plus tard, elle tombe en pleine réunion familiale de la famille Weasley…

— Oh, laisse-le, George, dit Charlie. S'il veut se rendre ridicule, c'est son problème.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparut dans son encadrement. Il parut stupéfait de voir Hermione, fièrement campée sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et qui le fixait avec détermination. Charlie et George adressèrent de petits signes de la main à Hermione avant de refermer la porte dans le dos de Ron. Celui-ci paraissait soudain beaucoup moins assuré et Hermione revit, pour l'énième fois, le garçon qu'elle avait côtoyé à Poudlard et qui s'enfuyait en courant devant une araignée.

— Hermione… dit-il d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il s'était trouvé face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Tu voulais me parler, Ron, je crois, répondit Hermione d'une voix ferme.

— Heu, je…

— Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, abrège, le coupa sèchement Hermione.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais refusa de se laisser démonter. Ron semblait si penaud, si embarrassé, qu'elle dut se retenir pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras comme au temps où ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai à te dire, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois ! Je sais que tu ne lis pas mes lettres. Et tu as raison, j'ai été lamentable. Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait…

— Il fallait y penser avant de te taper Lavande, gronda Hermione.

— Tu n'es pas obligée d'être vulgaire, lui répondit Ron. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour Lavande ce que j'ai éprouvé, et ce que j'éprouve encore pour toi. Hermione, s'il te plait, je ne te demande qu'une chance, une seule ! On… on ne peut pas tout oublier, toi et moi… On était tellement bien, je ne trouverai jamais plus une femme comme toi…

— ça aussi, il fallait y penser avant de te taper Lavande, répliqua Hermione.

Ron poussa un soupir découragé et s'approcha, mais Hermione recula en sifflant :

— Bas les pattes ! Tout est fini entre nous, Ron. Tu as trahi la confiance que j'avais en toi, rien ne peut réparer ça. Je suis désolée, mais la seule chose que je peux te proposer, c'est qu'on reste en de bons termes. Mais jamais je ne pourrai oublier le mal que tu m'as fait. Tu es l'entier fautif, dans cette histoire, Ron. Tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ?

Ron hocha la tête sans un mot.

— Je sais que je me suis conduit comme un salaud de la pire espèce, Hermione, souffla-t-il. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

— Bien, au moins, tout est clair.

— Je ne peux vraiment espérer aucune deuxième chance ? insista-t-il en relevant ses yeux bleus vers elle, ces yeux qu'autrefois elle aimait tant.

Oui, ces yeux dans lesquels elle aimait se plonger, jadis, ce bleu si vif dont elle aimait deviner la moindre nuance… Maintenant, ce bleu lui était insupportable. Elle ne pouvait plus voir Ron de la même manière… Elle ne pouvait plus regarder ses cheveux roux s'ébouriffer dans le vent sans penser que Lavande y avait glissé ses doigts, elle ne pouvait plus regarder ses yeux sans penser qu'il avait contemplé le corps nu de Lavande avec…

— Non, Ron, murmura-t-elle, c'est impossible, et tu le sais. Au revoir.

Elle tourna les talons, sans se retourner lorsqu'elle entendit Ron la supplier de rester. Elle ne pouvait pas, cela lui faisait trop mal, car au fond d'elle, elle aimait toujours Ron. Mais lui aussi, elle aurait aimé l'oublier. Sauf que si elle faisait une potion d'Amnésie aussi pour cela, ce serait toute sa vie depuis ses onze ans qui disparaîtrait, car quasiment tout était lié à Ron. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait aussi beaucoup de choses liées à Harry, mais ils avaient partagés tant de choses tous les trois que finalement, presque toute sa vie tournait autour du groupe d'amis qu'ils formaient autrefois.

Elle transplana chez elle, dans sa chambre, et sans même se déshabiller, se fourra sous sa couette, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, et fondit en larmes. Elle s'était contenue, devant Ron, pour ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction de la voir pleurer – quoiqu'elle doutât que Ron puisse prendre plaisir à cela alors même qu'il la suppliait de lui donner une nouvelle chance.

Le ronronnement de Pattenrond la tira de ses idées noires et elle leva la tête juste à temps pour voir son chat orange grimper souplement sur le lit et lui donner un affectueux coup de museau, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour l'avoir jeté par terre sans ménagement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

— Heureusement que tu es là, toi, murmura-t-elle. Finalement, tu es sans doute le seul représentant de la gent masculine un tant soit peu digne de confiance.

Pattenrond ronronna à nouveau, comme pour signifier sa fierté, et se roula en boule contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit. Rassérénée par la présence du gros chat orange, Hermione sourit un peu à travers ses larmes et caressa doucement le dos de son animal de compagnie. Décidément, elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir tenu compte des jérémiades de Ron, en troisième année, et de ne pas l'avoir rapporté à l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans l'éternelle présence réconfortante de son chat chez elle…

Hermione finit par s'endormir, sans plus penser à Ron. Non, le seul visage qui restait ancré dans son esprit était celui empreint de fureur de Sirius, plus tôt dans la soirée… Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait à ce point et décida de croire qu'il n'avait dit cela que sous l'emprise de l'alcool, sans le penser vraiment, et que lorsqu'ils se reverraient, il s'excuserait platement pour son comportement plus qu'inconvenant… s'ils se revoyaient.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Ron, le retour... Il ne reste que quelques passages où il est bashé, donc courage, bientôt reviendra le Ron que nous aimons tant dans les livres :) (et on ne parlera pas du livre qui prétend connaître les filles sans expérience, j'ai juste honte d'avoir inventé un truc pareil, cela dit le monde sorcier est quand même pas mal sexiste dans le sens où même si on observe une certaine parité hommes/femmes dans les hautes sphères administratives, dès qu'une femme a des enfants elle reste à la maison...) Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à samedi pour la suite !**


	8. Mariage

**Note d'auteur : Le mariage approche... ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Les deux dernières semaines précédent le mariage passèrent extrêmement vite. Hermione avait un peu mal organisé son temps, aussi dut-elle se faire violence pour aller dans les boutiques après son travail, l'avant-veille du mariage, et se trouver une tenue digne de ce nom. Elle finit cependant par en dénicher une, dans une jolie boutique londonienne. Il s'agissait d'une robe plutôt moulante jusqu'aux genoux, s'évasant légèrement plus bas. Elle était d'un rouge bordeaux très seyant.

Avec, elle avait acheté des escarpins de la même couleur, agrémentés d'une fleur discrète sur la bordure. Elle avait aussi trouvé un petit paletot grenat avec des broderies argentées, ce qui égayait le tout, et des bijoux de la même couleur. L'ensemble était décidément fort sympathique, et elle ne se priva pas de s'admirer dans son miroir, chez elle, après tous ses essayages.

Le matin du mariage, la cérémonie ayant lieu à onze heures exactement, elle eut tout le temps pour se préparer, en se levant aux aurores. Ses cheveux, en particulier, lui donnèrent du fil à retordre. Mais elle finit par les dompter et les attacha en un chignon plus ou moins soigné, étant donné que certaines mèches avaient décidé que, coûte que coûte, elles ne se plieraient pas à la quantité de laque dont avait usé Hermione, et partaient en tout sens, donnant au chignon un aspect échevelé plutôt original, mais pas voulu.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, n'ayant jamais été une adepte de la tartine de fond de teint et de fard à paupières. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait eu de conseil pour se maquiller qu'assez tard dans sa vie, puisque cette envie de se mettre en valeur lui était venue bien après Poudlard, à savoir après ses dix-neuf ans. Elle en avait désormais vingt et avait appris les bases de ce qu'était la coquetterie, n'en faisant pour autant pas usage à outrance.

Enfin, à dix heures tapantes, elle fut prête. De nature ponctuelle, ce n'était pas un exploit. Elle se rendit en un transplanage rapide au Terrier, là où se préparait Ginny, qui lui avait fait promettre de l'aider à se préparer pour la cérémonie. Elle sonna à la porte de la maison familière et une tête blonde lui ouvrit. Hermione sourit et dit :

— Salut, Luna !

— Bonjour, Hermione, répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire vague. Ginny est là-haut mais… Enfin, tu constateras par toi-même. Elle refuse de me croire lorsque je lui dis que les Joncheruines ont envahi sa tête.

Hermione éclata de rire et se dépêcha de monter. A peine fut-elle à l'étage qu'un hurlement de fureur se fit entendre. Luna, derrière Hermione, échangea avec elle un regard entendu et la devança pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la future mariée.

— Et mon voile ! hurla Ginny. Où est mon voile ? Il est déjà dix heures ? Je suis en retard, abominablement en retard ! Mon bouquet ! Qui a pris mon bouquet ? Il me faut des épingles, tout de suite ! Ah, Hermione, Dieu soit loué, tu es là ! C'est la catastrophe, je ne serai jamais prête à temps !

— Mais si, calme-toi, dit Hermione en se retenant de rire devant l'hystérie de Ginny. Respire à fond !

— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de faire du yoga ? s'étrangla Ginny. Je ne suis pas coiffée, et ma robe est froissée ! Mon voile et mon bouquet ont disparu, je n'ai plus qu'à me faire hara-kiri !

— Je peux la stupéfixer ? murmura Luna.

— Je t'ai entendue ! siffla Ginny. Fais attention, ou bien tu me serviras de demoiselle d'honneur dans une boîte d'allumettes !

Luna sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et passa des épingles à nourrice à Ginny qui s'échina à fixer avec le jupon de sa robe de mariée. Après s'être piquée quatre fois, elle supplia Hermione du regard de l'aider, ce que cette dernière s'empressa de faire.

— Quelle horreur, mais quelle horreur, gémit Ginny, je n'ai jamais été si angoissée de ma vie ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je serais prête à aller affronter Voldemort une deuxième fois, à flanquer une raclée à Bellatrix Lestrange, mais me marier, ça non, j'en suis incapable ! Je sens que je vais tout rater… Je vais sûrement trébucher en allant vers l'autel, et je ne saurai plus quoi dire… C'est la catastrophe…

Luna leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

— Ce n'est qu'un mariage, tu n'as aucune raison d'être stressée…

Ginny poussa une espèce de miaulement hystérique et s'écria :

— C'est _mon_ mariage, Luna ! _Mon_ mariage ! Et s'il dit non ? Et si, quand on lui demandera s'il veut me prendre pour femme, Harry répond « non » ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Tu lui jettes un sortilège de Chauve-furie, soupira Luna, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Ton honneur sera à peu près sauf.

Ginny regarda Luna d'un drôle d'air et lui dit :

— Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand tu étais constamment dans la lune… Au moins, ça détendait l'atmosphère. Là, tu es presque cynique, tu ne veux pas nous faire une blague nulle sur les Ronflaks Cornus, par hasard ?

— Certains évènements changent les gens, Ginny, répondit Luna d'une voix un peu sombre. En plus, premièrement, je n'étais pas constamment dans la lune, et deuxièmement, il n'y aucune blague nulle sur les Ronflaks Cornus, je me tue à vous dire qu'ils existent ! Oh, de toute façon, vous ne voulez jamais me croire.

Elle resta un peu morose et ne dit plus un mot durant un long moment. Luna avait perdu son père l'année précédente, il était mort en tombant de son échelle, en cueillant des prunes dirigeables. C'était une mort vraiment… stupide, et Luna en avait été très ébranlée. Elle qui avait déjà perdu sa mère lorsqu'elle était toute jeune, se retrouvait orpheline à à peine dix-neuf ans.

Elle recevait bien naturellement le plus grand soutien de tous ses amis, et pour plus grande preuve de son amitié, Ginny l'avait choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur. Cela avait un peu égayé Luna, qui était par nature, de toute façon, quelqu'un d'enjoué. Mais la bataille de Poudlard, où elle avait perdu beaucoup de gens, associée à la mort précoce de son père avaient constitué un grand choc pour elle.

Luna n'avait cependant pas étalé sa peine, elle n'avait pas versé une larme en présence de ses amis, et à l'enterrement de son père, elle était sans doute la personne la plus stoïque de toutes. C'était une jeune femme extrêmement forte. Ses amis avaient d'ailleurs rapidement compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui proposer un soutien de manière explicite, car elle le refusait obstinément. Ils l'aidaient alors de manière à ce que cela passe pour de simples gestes amicaux.

— Qui sont les témoins d'Harry ? demanda Hermione pour rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

— Ron, répondit Ginny, et… Sirius.

Hermione s'assombrit un peu. Ginny avait marqué le temps d'arrêt, non pas à cause de ce qu'elle savait du souvenir effacé d'Hermione, mais parce que celle-ci avait trouvé le temps de lui raconter comment elle avait été accueillie chez lui la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée. D'ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'elle fût persuadée que Sirius n'avait eu ce comportement qu'à cause de son abus d'alcool, Hermione n'était jamais retournée au 12 Square Grimmaurd depuis, et n'avait donc toujours pas revu Sirius.

— Je n'aime pas ton chignon, Hermione, dit soudain Luna. Tu ne veux pas plutôt te lisser les cheveux ? Ça t'irait beaucoup mieux. Comme au mariage du frère de Ginny.

— Elle a raison, dit Ginny, tu étais vraiment belle, comme ça. Ce chignon est original mais tu as dû laisser Pattenrond y faire ses griffes pour qu'il ait cette tête, non ? Enfin bon, moi je dis ça… Ce sont tes cheveux, après tout !

Hermione dut reconnaître qu'elles avaient raison, toutes les deux. D'un coup de baguette, elle défit son chignon et laissa retomber ses cheveux ébouriffés de part et d'autre de sa tête. Luna sortit un flacon de sa poche et le lui tendit :

— J'ai inventé ça, un jour où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je pensais à toi, en le faisant. Tu verras, normalement, c'est très efficace, pour lisser les cheveux. Tu appliques la potion dessus et son effet est d'une journée exactement. Vas-y.

Un peu dubitative, Hermione versa cependant la potion sur ses cheveux, en essayant d'en mettre le moins possible à côté. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur lorsque ses cheveux s'électrisèrent soudain, pour retomber parfaitement lisses de chaque côté de son visage.

— Génial, fit Luna, je ne pensais pas qu'il fonctionnait aussi bien.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu veux dire que tu ne l'avais jamais testé avant aujourd'hui ?

— Si, s'indigna Luna, sur un chat. Il a bien marché, d'ailleurs. Mais tu es mon premier test sur humains ! ajouta la jeune femme avec malice.

Hermione soupira mais en se regardant dans une glace, elle dut reconnaitre que le résultat était phénoménal. Elle était vraiment jolie, comme cela.

— Merveilleux, fit Ginny d'une voix impatiente, on peut s'occuper de moi, maintenant ?

Les deux amies se précipitèrent vers la future mariée, et en vingt minutes, le travail fut achevé. Elles reculèrent toutes les deux et ne purent retenir un soupir de ravissement. Ginny était magnifique. Sa robe était d'un blanc écru, avec une profusion de fines dentelles. Son voile était lui aussi très délicatement ouvragé, elle portait une étole de la même teinte que sa robe sur ses épaule, son bouquet était un mélange de tulipes et de roses, toutes dans les couleurs roses et orange. Enfin, ses longs cheveux roux étaient relevés en un savant chignon, extrêmement compliqué, sur lequel était piqué le voile, qui retombait sur son visage.

— Ginny, tu es splendide, soupira Hermione.

— C'est vrai ? couina cette dernière que l'émotion faisait monter dans les aigus. Merci ! Bon, allez, c'est parti.

Il était onze heures moins cinq. La cérémonie ayant lieu au Terrier, comme le mariage de Bill et Fleur et celui, l'année précédente, de George et Angelina, elles n'étaient pas dépaysées et surent tout de suite où aller se placer. En arrivant, Hermione avait vu le grand barnum blanc, et plusieurs personnes qui étaient dessous, à discuter. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attardée, préférant aller aider Ginny.

Luna et elle allèrent se placer au début de l'allée, jonchée de pétales de roses rouges. Le ventre d'Hermione se noua en voyant face à elle, au bout de l'allée, Ron et Sirius. Les deux personnes qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir, en ce moment… Mais elle se contraignit à faire bonne figure et lorsque onze heures sonnèrent, elle et Luna s'avancèrent dans l'allée, Hermione la première. Cette dernière affichait un léger sourire, qu'elle s'obligea à garder jusqu'au bout, même lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ron. Sirius, lui gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur un serpentin accroché à la veste de Minerva McGonagall, qui n'était autre que la sorcière qui marierait Ginny et Harry.

Luna et Hermione se placèrent de l'autre côté de McGonagall, qui restait d'un stoïcisme un peu déroutant, semblant prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter par les deux hommes face à elle et adressa un sourire à Harry. Sirius et Ron se virent gratifiés d'un regard meurtrier. Le premier ne s'en rendit pas compte, puisqu'il continuait de fixer l'épaule de McGonagall. Ron, en revanche, se raidit, comme si Hermione l'avait griffé, et détourna le regard pour le poser sur le début de l'allée où ne tarderait pas à apparaître Ginny.

Soudain, une musique s'éleva d'un petit clavecin auquel était assis Kreattur – l'elfe avait été réquisitionné pour jouer la mélodie d'entrée, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au nombre de fausses notes produites par le « musicien ». Elle vit Harry et Sirius échanger un regard amusé et lorsque ce dernier tourna son regard vers elle, elle se refusa à lui adresser ne fût-ce qu'une esquisse de sourire. Tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé pour son comportement, il n'aurait d'elle que des regards chargés de mépris et de colère.

Enfin, Ginny apparut, accompagnée d'Arthur Weasley. Tous les invités se levèrent et des exclamations de ravissement s'élevèrent de la foule. Le visage caché par le voile, Ginny s'avança d'un pas souple, au bras de son père, sa robe soulevant les pétales de roses qui jonchaient l'allée.

Sirius sourit en voyant son filleul avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ginny était splendide, il fallait l'avouer, peut-être même plus que Fleur à son mariage. C'était une beauté différente, en fait. Il tourna discrètement son regard vers Hermione. Celle-ci souriait également, en regardant Ginny, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Sa robe épousait parfaitement ses formes, il pouvait deviner la moindre de ses courbes. Ses cheveux lisses la vieillissaient un peu, ce qui n'était pas à son désavantage. Il regrettait cependant de ne pas voir ses chevilles et le bas de ses jambes, cachés par l'évasement de la robe.

Il entendit Ronald murmurer à Harry :

— Hermione est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry acquiesça et Sirius se raidit. Il savait que Ronald avait toujours des sentiments pour Hermione, sans doute l'aimait-il encore énormément, mais il ne supportait pas qu'un autre regard puisse détailler Hermione comme il le faisait lui. Pourquoi Ronald ne pouvait-il pas porter ses yeux sur Luna ?

Mais le souvenir d'une de ses récentes trouvailles l'aida à faire bonne figure. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait béni sa famille d'avoir une si riche bibliothèque, renfermant des livres d'une grande rareté et d'un contenu inestimable. Il avait passé environ trois jours entiers – y compris les nuits – à feuilleter tous les ouvrages de l'immense bibliothèque des Black et avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : un antidote à la potion d'Amnésie. Le seul problème était de le faire boire à Hermione, mais il comptait sur son inventivité pour trouver un moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

— Mesdames et messieurs, fit soudain la voix sèche et claire du professeur McGonagall. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles…

Harry releva le voile de Ginny dont le visage rayonnant apparut. Hermione discerna Molly qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, comme aux deux précédents mariages de ses enfants. Elle vit Bill et Fleur, au deuxième rang, qui échangeaient des regards pleins de bonheur, et Victoire, leur fille de deux mois, dans les bras de sa mère, dormait comme un ange.

George et Angelina étaient assis au deuxième rang, de l'autre côté de l'allée, et Hermione sourit en voyant Angelina qui se retenait visiblement difficilement de pouffer de rire alors que George lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Hermione n'aurait même pas été étonnée, ni offusquée d'être le sujet d'une de ses blagues, car il y avait fort à parier qu'elles portaient sur les invités présents.

Teddy Lupin était sagement assis à côté de Molly. Pour un garçon de deux ans, il était relativement calme, et habillé dans sa robe de cérémonie bleue nuit, il était tout bonnement adorable. Luna lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Tu as vu le garçon au quatrième rang ?

Hermione tourna son regard vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Luna. Un garçon était assis entre Seamus et Dean, il avait des cheveux d'un brun clair presque doré, des yeux marron et un regard très doux. Il ne cessait cependant d'agiter ses mains autour de sa tête, comme pour chasser des moucherons.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.

— Il chasse les Joncheruines, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un le faire sans que ce soit pour se moquer de moi.

Hermione sourit en se disant que Luna avait de la chance si elle avait enfin trouvé un garçon sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Elle ne doutait que son amie irait sans attendre parler à cet étrange jeune homme qui avait sans doute été invité par Ginny car elle n'avait jamais vu Harry discuter avec cet inconnu.

La cérémonie se poursuivit, sans qu'Hermione fît réellement attention au discours de McGonagall, trop occupée à scruter la foule des invités pour repérer des têtes connues. Elle aperçut tous les membres de la famille Weasley – excepté bien entendu Fred, décédé. Percy était en compagnie d'une jeune femme à l'air plutôt strict. Il la tenait vaguement par l'épaule et elle arborait un air sérieux et concentré, derrière de fines lunettes qui la faisaient ressembler à McGonagall.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents, mis à part ceux qui avaient été tués durant la Grande Guerre. L'absence de Remus et Tonks se faisait cruellement ressentir, notamment par la solitude de leur petit garçon, dont Molly s'occupait avec beaucoup d'attention, imitée par sa grand-mère, Andromeda, assise à la gauche de Teddy.

— Harry James Potter, fit soudain McGonagall, attirant l'attention de tous les invités, voulez-vous prendre Ginevra Molly Weasley ici présente pour épouse ?

— Je le veux, répondit Harry, provoquant un sanglot de Molly et un grand sourire de Ginny.

— Ginevra Molly Weasley, fit McGonagall en se tournant vers l'intéressée, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter ici présent pour époux ?

— Je le veux, répondit Ginny d'une voix fébrile.

Un bruit de barrissement d'éléphant fit sursauter l'assemblée, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hagrid qui se mouchait bruyamment dans son mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. McGonagall lui jeta un regard noir, puis reprit son air sérieux et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

— Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie.

Ginny sauta au cou d'Harry pour lui donner un baiser passionné et la foule se leva pour applaudir énergiquement les jeunes mariés, lesquels ne se séparèrent qu'après plusieurs longues secondes. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils avaient tous les deux les joues rosies par l'émotion et arboraient un immense sourire, si éclatant qu'il eût pu éclipser le soleil.

McGonagall projeta sur eux une gerbe d'étincelles argentées qui les entourèrent alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Les applaudissements redoublèrent lorsque des vifs d'or enchantés qui voletaient au dessus des invités jaillirent des centaines de petits oiseaux dorés, et des paillettes qui tombèrent en fine pluie sur les invités. Teddy s'amusa à essayer de les attraper tandis que Victoire se réveillait au bruit des acclamations.

Hermione et Luna furent les premières à venir féliciter les jeunes mariés, suivies presqu'aussitôt de Ron et Sirius. Enfin, tous les invités se massèrent autour du couple, et Hermione se dégagea pour s'éloigner avec Luna. Les chaises des invités avaient disparu pour laisser place à l'habituelle piste de danse et aux tables nappées de blanc, où l'on pouvait s'asseoir. Hermione se dirigea vers le bar avec Luna et elles prirent toutes les deux une Bièraubeurre.

Le garçon que Luna avait repéré s'approcha, en compagnie de Dean et Seamus avec qui il discutait vivement. Luna tourna son regard vers lui et Hermione faillit éclater de rire en écoutant leur conversation :

— J'ai vu des gnomes dans ce jardin, à ce qu'on dit, leur salive a de grandes propriétés magiques. Vous n'avez jamais essayé ? demanda-t-il à Dean.

— La dernière fois qu'un gnome m'a mordu, répondit l'intéressé, mon doigt est devenu tout noir, et on a dû m'emmener à Ste Mangouste pour le soigner, sans quoi il tombait ! Donc non, je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

Luna se précipita vers eux et salua chaleureusement Dean avec qui elle s'entendait très bien depuis qu'ils avaient été souvent ensemble durant leur fuite. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Seamus, et la tendit à l'inconnu en se présentant :

— Bonjour, Luna Lovegood, ravie de vous rencontrer !

— Rolf Scamander, répondit l'interpellé, je suis le petit fils de Newt Scamander, le…

— L'auteur des _Animaux Fantastiques_ ? termina Hermione. Ça alors ! J'aime beaucoup ce livre, il est exceptionnel !

— C'est gentil, dit Rolf en souriant, mon grand-père sera sûrement ravi de l'apprendre !

Il se tourna vers Luna et lui dit :

— Votre père dirige la rédaction du journal le _Chicaneur_ , c'est ça ?

— Dirigeait, corrigea Luna avec un grand calme. Il est décédé il y a un an.

— Oh, je suis désolé, fit Rolf, l'air sincèrement navré.

Luna haussa les épaules puis proposa à Rolf qu'ils s'éloignent pour discuter un peu. Hermione eut un sourire amusé, alors que Dean et Seamus regardaient le duo, l'air déconcerté.

— Je vois que Luna a fait la connaissance de Rolf Scamander, fit soudain une voix derrière Hermione.

C'était Ginny, accompagnée d'Harry. Il l'enlaçait amoureusement par la taille, et tous deux tenaient une coupe de champagne. Hermione les trouva adorables.

— C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée de l'inviter, dit Ginny. Il le connait de sa formation d'Auror, Rolf est naturaliste. Il était venu leur expliquer la fonction de nombreuses plantes et minéraux. C'est quelqu'un de très cultivé, il maîtrise son sujet à la perfection.

— Et c'est le jour où il est venu me voir en me demandant si, durant mon année de « désertion » de Poudlard, j'avais vu des Énormus à Babille comme il en était souvent question dans le _Chicaneur_ que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait absolument que Luna le rencontre.

Hermione éclata de rire et Ginny s'éloigna pour aller voir ses frères qui discutaient un peu à l'écart. Harry prit un air grave et jaugea Hermione du regard. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix suspicieuse :

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

— Je me demandais simplement comment tu avais fait pour te mettre mes deux témoins à dos avant mon mariage. Pour Ron, d'accord, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Mais Sirius… J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lançais. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait, lui aussi ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et marmonna :

— Je compte en parler avec lui, mais il a eu envers moi un comportement des plus déplorables et ne s'est jamais excusé. J'attends qu'il le fasse, c'est tout.

— Ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder, lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire, puisqu'il vient par ici. Je te laisse, Hermione.

Cette dernière eut un cri étranglé et tourna des yeux effarés vers l'endroit que désignait auparavant Harry. D'un pas décidé, Sirius se dirigeait vers elle…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Bon, cette fois ils vont peut-être se décider à parler ces deux-là ! Heureusement que Sirius est là pour prendre les devants parce qu'avec Hermione, on n'est pas sortis du sable...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour la suite !**


	9. Requêtes problématiques

**Note d'auteur : Le neuvième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Sirius se demanda, tout en s'avançant vers Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que ses jambes ne voulaient pas obéir à son cerveau qui leur criait pourtant d'arrêter de marcher. Mais non, elles avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et l'obligeaient à se diriger vers la femme qui le détestait sans doute le plus au monde… D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas détrompé quand il vit le regard à la fois effrayé et furieux que lui jeta Hermione après qu'Harry l'eut laissée seule au bar.

Soudain, il capta un signe de la main de Ginny, derrière Hermione. Il se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie du savon que cette dernière lui avait passé. Hermione n'avait visiblement pas tardé à lui raconter comment il l'avait menacée, le soir où elle était venue.

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot, imbécile et stupide ! lui avait hurlé Ginny, folle de rage. Tu crois sans doute que c'est comme ça qu'elle va revenir vers toi ? Personnellement, à moins d'être un tantinet cinglée, je ne connais aucune femme que des menaces de mort charmeraient ! Tu es l'homme le plus… crétin que je connaisse, Sirius !

Elle avait ainsi, pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, proféré à son égard des malédictions plus horribles les unes que les autres, pour finir par cracher que s'il osait s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Hermione, il le regretterait amèrement, et qu'elle ferait en sorte que ce soit douloureux et extrêmement lent…

Il s'arrêta et essaya de deviner ce que Ginny lui disait. Ce ne fut pas très compliqué à comprendre. Elle le désigna du doigt, puis elle désigna Hermione, et enfin elle passa un doigt sous sa gorge dans un geste très explicite. Sirius lui adressa un sourire innocent et vit du coin de l'œil Hermione se raidir. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas nonchalant – et qu'il savait élégant.

— Bonjour, Hermione, lui dit-il d'une voix désinvolte.

— Bonjour, marmonna Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil très dubitatif.

— Aurais-tu une minute à m'accorder ?

Hermione secoua la tête vigoureusement, bien trop en colère contre lui pour le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle n'allait pas le suivre comme un petit chien, non ? Sirius haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris de son refus. Mais Hermione ne céda pas, et soutint son regard même si tout son être lui criait de s'en aller et de ne pas rester à proximité d'un individu si prompt aux menaces de mort…

— Tu ne veux pas que je m'excuse pour mon comportement ? lui demanda-t-il, interloqué.

— Je trouve ça un peu trop simple, pour toi, Sirius, siffla Hermione. Tu t'imagines que tu peux venir me voir, avec ton petit sourire charmeur, t'excuser rapidement et croire que l'éponge est passée ?

— Je n'ai pas de petit sourire charmeur, protesta Sirius en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

Hermione remarqua soudain que son apparence était sensiblement différente de la dernière fois… Ses cheveux étaient coupés et ne descendait pas plus bas que ses oreilles, il s'était rasé, et ses vêtements n'avaient plus rien des chiffons qu'il avait sur le dos le soir où il était ivre. Sa robe de sorcier était très seyante, Hermione se dit qu'elle l'avait rarement vu aussi bien habillé, et que cela lui allait quand même mieux que des vêtements usés et sans classe.

— Très bien, je t'écoute, soupira-t-elle comme si elle lui accordait une immense faveur.

— Pas ici, lui dit-il.

— Ici ou ailleurs, ça ne fait aucune différence, contra Hermione.

Sirius poussa un sifflement d'énervement. Satisfaite de s'être en partie vengée, Hermione arbora un petit sourire supérieur, et Sirius gronda :

— Tu cherches vraiment l'embrouille, toi !

— Dis donc ! Qui est-ce qui m'a menacée de me tuer, alors que je le sortais d'un coma éthylique ? Faudrait voir à ne pas se moquer du monde, non plus !

— Tu n'arranges pas les choses ! s'énerva Sirius. Je viens m'excuser, alors que franchement, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, et tu fais tout pour me compliquer la tâche !

— Je trouve que tu le mérites, riposta Hermione en posant sa Bièraubeurre et en croisant les bras.

— Que je le mérite ? Tu es vraiment la fille la plus insupportable que je connaisse… Finalement, je comprends pourquoi Ron est allé voir ailleurs…

Hermione se figea, écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration se coupa. Il n'avait quand même pas dit cela… Si, il l'avait dit… Il avait osé…

— Tu es vraiment méprisable, Black, gronda-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bout de l'allée, dans le seul but d'aller se réfugier à l'abri des regards dans la grande maison des Weasley.

Sirius la regarda s'éloigner. Et voilà, il avait encore tout raté… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire que Ron avait eu raison d'aller voir ailleurs ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas plus méchant… Il vit Ginny se détacher du groupe de ses frères. Il n'y couperait pas, il aurait droit au sermon de la meilleure copine… Oh, par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au Ciel pour mériter cela ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? gronda Ginny en se plantant devant lui.

Elle lui saisit soudain l'oreille et l'entraîna à l'écart des invités. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Sirius émettait des glapissements de chien apeuré (« Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! ») mais Ginny ne cédait pas. C'était son mariage, sa journée, sa fête, et il était hors de question qu'un abruti comme Sirius fiche tout en l'air en démoralisant sa demoiselle d'honneur !

— Toi, siffla-t-elle en le lâchant brutalement. Tu veux que te descende maintenant ou je te laisse le temps de rédiger ton testament et une épitaphe ?

— C'est pas possible, grommela Sirius, tu es pire que ta copine ! Tu ne peux pas me ficher la paix, Ginny ? Va t'occuper de tes invités et laisse-moi gérer mes affaires !

Il était vraiment énervé, et sentait que si la femme de son filleul n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de lui casser les pieds, elle le regretterait fortement ! Mais Ginny étant à peu près aussi têtue que lui, voire peut-être plus, ne comptait pas se laisser intimider par un homme qu'elle avait vu complètement ivre et qu'elle savait de force égale à la sienne – plus ou moins – lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

— Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu veux, Sirius ! rétorqua Ginny. Je t'avais prévenu, tu fais encore le moindre mal à Hermione et tu as affaire à moi ! Est-ce que c'est compris, espèce d'imbécile ?

Sirius plissa les yeux, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, signe distinctif qu'il était fou de rage. Ginny vit une de ses mains trembler, comme s'il mourait d'envie de prendre sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort cuisant. Mais elle ne se démonta pas et continua de le fixer dans les yeux, gris contre brun…

— Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Sirius ? dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il émit un sifflement de mépris et la planta là. Il prit une coupe de champagne au bar et se dirigea vers le Terrier, bien décidé à retrouver Hermione. Tout était de sa faute, c'était à lui de réparer ses bêtises. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas partie…

~o~O~o~

Hermione était allée se réfugier dans le salon, où il n'y avait personne. Au moins, on ne viendrait pas la déranger, ici… Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était certaine que le comportement de Sirius était lié au souvenir qu'elle avait effacé, jamais il ne s'était comporté de cette manière avec elle. Ils avaient toujours été à peu près en de bons termes, mis à part que Sirius était bien trop prompt à ressasser le passé au goût d'Hermione, et avec un peu trop tendance à vouloir voir James en Harry.

Mais hormis ces détails, Sirius avait toujours été quelqu'un qu'elle respectait, car elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré pendant sa vie : la perte de ses meilleurs amis – tous sans exception –, ses douze années à Azkaban, son exil durant la quatrième année d'Harry et son obligation de se cacher pendant les trois années suivantes… Elle savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se relever de la perte de Remus, qui était le dernier vestige des Maraudeurs…

Elle avait dû avoir une terrible dispute avec lui, peut-être lui avait-elle dit des choses horribles, comme ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Oui, c'était la seule explication. Alors c'était à elle de s'excuser. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus… Elle avait préféré oublier cette altercation avec une potion d'Amnésie, alors qu'elle avait toujours tout affronté la tête haute… Il avait dû se passer autre chose.

— Hermione, fit une voix près d'elle.

Elle se retourna en reconnaissant la voix et ses yeux se plissèrent.

— Ron, siffla-t-elle avec colère. Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais ?

— Je t'ai vue partir, tu n'avais pas l'air bien, je me suis inquiété, c'est tout, se défendit son ancien petit ami.

— Ce n'est plus ton rôle, Ron, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu avais ce droit quand nous étions ensemble, mais tu t'es privé de toutes ses choses en une soirée. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

— Hermione, s'il te plait, tu as dit que nous pouvions rester en de bons termes ! s'exclama Ron en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et s'assit à l'extrémité du canapé la plus éloignée possible de Ron. Il eut un soupir désappointé et souffla :

— Donc c'est ça, tu ne veux même plus me parler…

— Non, je ne veux plus te parler, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus rien avoir à voir avec toi, Ron. J'ai pourtant été claire, non ? gronda-t-elle en tournant vers lui un regard brillant de colère.

— Mais bon sang, Hermione ! s'énerva soudain Ron. On sera obligés de se voir, ne serait-ce que parce que je suis le frère de Ginny et que tu es sa meilleure amie ainsi que celle d'Harry !

— Je ne suis pas de votre famille, je n'ai donc pas l'obligation de venir aux réunions de famille. Et je m'en dispenserai bien volontiers, d'ailleurs.

— Ma mère te considère presque comme sa deuxième fille. On… on a passé plus de huit ans ensemble, Hermione ! On était inséparables, toi, moi et Harry ! Et ensuite, on est sortis ensemble, toi et moi, on était un couple parfait…

— TU AS TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR, RON ! hurla Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Tout est de ta faute, quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ? J'ai bien assez de problèmes sans être en plus obligée de supporter tes jérémiades ! Je ne veux plus te voir, tu entends ? Plus jamais ! Si tu t'obstines, je te promets que tu le regretteras ! J'ai bien plus d'alliés que toi, dans cette histoire, même Ginny est de mon côté, ainsi que quasiment tous tes frères !

Ron gronda :

— Il y en a un autre, c'est ça ? Tu m'as remplacé par un autre ?

Hermione se figea et secoua la tête.

— Je sais que tu mens, siffla Ron. On m'a dit qu'on t'avait vue au Chaudron Baveur avec McLaggen, il y a deux mois ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me rendre jaloux ? Tu es pitoyable !

— Tais-toi ! hurla Hermione, hors d'elle. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec McLaggen, c'est clair ? Tu te fais des films sur moi alors que notre rupture a réduit toute ma vie sentimentale à néant ! Après toi, il n'y a eu personne, Ron, personne, tu t'en rends compte de ça ? Et il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, je me suis entendu dire que tu avais eu raison d'aller voir ailleurs ! Tu crois sans doute que j'ai la belle vie, que tout va bien ? Mais oui, Ron, voyons, je me porte à merveille, ça ne se voit pas ? Maintenant dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !

Ron plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione recula vivement, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ex petit ami. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione le surpassait en puissance, et de loin. Il maugréa :

— Personne ne veut de toi, à part moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, sauf si tu veux finir ta vie vieille fille.

— Parce que tu t'imagines que c'est en me disant des choses pareilles que je vais revenir vers toi ? s'étrangla Hermione. Je te déteste, Ron ! Tu es… tu es méprisable !

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit derrière la porte du salon, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Hermione relâcha sa concentration quelques secondes, ce qui fut suffisant à Ron pour la désarmer. Sans baguette, Hermione était nettement moins tranquille. Elle recula, devant l'air furieux de Ron qui s'avançait vers elle, menaçant.

— Je t'interdis de me toucher, Ron, gronda-t-elle.

— Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoique ce soit, Hermione ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, et tu n'as pas intérêt à te dérober, on a des choses à se dire !

— Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! cria Hermione. On n'a plus rien à se dire, Ron, tout est fini !

Il saisit soudain son poignet et l'attira vers lui. Hermione mit toutes ses forces dans sa résistance, se débattant furieusement. Mais sans baguette, elle était complètement démunie face à Ron qui était tout de même beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

— Lâche-moi ! cracha-t-elle. Tu me fais mal !

— Alors écoute-moi !

— Non ! Je te hais, va-t'en ! Malefoy avait raison, tu es minable, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai défendu toutes ces années !

Le coup partit. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, son poignet libéré, une main sur la joue que Ron avait frappée. Ç'avait été une gifle, et elle n'avait même pas été très violente, mais suffisamment forte pour sonner Hermione.

— _Stupéfix_ ! fit une voix grave qu'Hermione mit un moment à remettre.

Ron tomba par terre, juste à côté d'elle, et Hermione se releva, malgré sa tête tournant et sa vue brouillée. Elle sentit qu'on la prenait par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin. Lorsque ses idées se furent remises en place, elle reconnut la salle à manger du Terrier, la pièce adjacente au salon.

— ça va ? lui demanda celui qui l'avait sortie de ce mauvais pas.

— Sirius ? fit Hermione, stupéfaite. C'est toi qui…

— Oui, c'est moi, la coupa-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui, il n'y est pas allé fort, il n'y a que mon orgueil qui a pris un vilain coup ! Merci de m'avoir aidée… Le hasard fait bien les choses, tu es arrivé au bon moment !

— Moi aussi, il faut que je te parle, lui dit sèchement Sirius. Je veux que tu viennes à la maison demain, et sans faute.

— Heu, Sirius, je te remercie de m'avoir aidée, mais ne t'imagine pas que grâce à ce geste tu peux exiger n'importe quoi de moi…

— Hermione, s'il te plait, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Je dois vraiment avoir une discussion avec toi. Tu viendras, oui ou non ?

— Je ne sais pas, je…

— Oui ou non ? la coupa Sirius, visiblement exaspéré.

— Eh bien… Oui, d'accord, mais…

— Très bien, à demain alors, conclut Sirius en sortant de la salle à manger rapidement sans un regard de plus pour elle.

Abasourdie, Hermione le regarda s'en aller, complètement désorientée. Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas dans cette pièce, sachant que la stupéfixion n'était pas illimitée et que lorsque Ron se réveillerait, il n'aurait qu'une envie : se venger. Aussi valait-il mieux pour sa santé qu'elle retourne à la fête.

Elle rejoignit Luna et Ginny qui discutaient à l'écart. Luna semblait presque euphorique et parlait à toute vitesse, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Hermione les rejoignit et entendit Luna :

— Et il connaît quasiment toutes les créatures magiques, c'est incroyable ! Son métier a l'air passionnant, c'est… Ah, Hermione, ça va mieux ?

Hermione acquiesça et prit un verre de champagne pour ensuite se joindre à la conversation.

— De qui parlais-tu, Luna ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— De Rolf ! C'est incroyable, c'est un garçon extraordinaire !

— On va peut-être réussir à te marier, alors, ironisa Hermione avec malice. Il a une bonne situation ?

— Oh, Hermione, souffla Ginny en souriant.

— Eh bien quoi ? C'est important qu'il gagne bien sa vie, non ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois et écoutèrent Luna énumérer les nombreuses qualités de Rolf Scamander pendant un long moment. La suite de la fête se déroula très tranquillement, et les invités un peu gris furent invités à rester dormir sur place. Hermione n'ayant que très peu bu rentra chez elle, après avoir salué tous ses amis.

La demande de Sirius l'avait chamboulée. Elle était si désarçonnée qu'elle enfila sa chemise de nuit dans le mauvais sens, commença à se coiffer avec sa brosse à dents et manqua mettre du dentifrice sur son visage à la place de sa crème de nuit. Elle croisa le regard suspicieux de Pattenrond et se vit obligée de tout lui raconter. Comme d'habitude, son chat l'écouta attentivement.

— J'y vais, ou pas, à ton avis ?

Pattenrond se leva, sa queue effleura la table de nuit tel un plumeau et un Gallion tomba sur le plancher dans un tintement cristallin. Hermione le ramassa et sourit.

— Merci Pattenrond, dit-elle à son chat qui allait se lover au pied du lit.

 _Pile j'y vais, face je refuse_ , pensa-t-elle en jetant la pièce dans les airs.

La pièce retomba sur le dos de sa main, Hermione l'immobilisa de son autre main et souleva cette dernière pour voir le verdict. Face.

Elle n'irait pas…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Je me doute que le passage où Ron frappe Hermione va déplaire, cela dit je ne vois pas pourquoi dans les films ou les fics une fille est méga classe quand elle gifle un mec, alors que si c'est l'inverse, c'est un salaud brutal et misogyne. Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée du "on ne frappe pas les filles", ce ne sont pas de faibles créatures à protéger, dans tous les cas on ne devrait frapper personne, mais un homme qui frappe une femme (une seule fois s'entend, je ne parle pas des hommes qui battent leurs femmes et leurs filles) n'est pas plus horrible et immoral qu'une femme qui frappe un homme... Donc ne frappons personne, jetons-nous des bombes à eau et ce sera vachement plus cool \o/**

 **Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en dépit de cette scène qui, je le sais, m'aurait déplu à moi si je l'avais lue dans une fic parce que je n'aime pas quand les personnages qui me sont chers deviennent des brutes épaisses, hommes comme femmes, et Ron c'est genre le dernier personnage qui frapperait un de ses amis comme ça, même s'il est sanguin et susceptible^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche pour la suite :)**


	10. Réveil de mémoire

**Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce 10e chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR sam : Enfoiré, pas spécialement, Hermione a franchement abusé aussi, mais bon frapper les gens c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent à faire^^ Et oui, Hermione a un sale caractère ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Zipette : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant, j'espère que ma vision de Sirius ne te déçoit pas (en 5 ans la mienne a un peu évolué) et que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :D Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

La journée du lendemain se déroula très tranquillement. Sa décision de ne pas aller voir Sirius l'embêtait beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle croyait. On était vendredi, mais elle avait décidé de prendre un jour de congé, pour avoir un long week-end, étant donné que la fête du mariage s'était terminée très tard, la veille, et qu'elle était rentrée chez elle après trois heures du matin.

Elle s'octroya donc une journée de détente. Elle se leva à neuf heures – ce qui était pour elle un véritable record puisque d'ordinaire elle ne dépassait pas les huit heures – et prit son temps pour sortir du lit. Elle se fit ensuite couler un bain qu'elle parfuma aux pétales de roses et autres essences bienfaitrices. Elle s'y prélassa un long moment, tout en écoutant ses chansons préférées sur son tourne-disque.

Ensuite, elle s'allongea sur son lit et lut un roman sentimental qui la fit beaucoup sourire tant elle trouvait les situations ridicules et les personnages grandiloquents. Elle passa ensuite un long moment à lancer un bouchon de Bièraubeurre à Pattenrond qui jouait avec comme un chaton.

Ce ne fut que vers six heures de l'après-midi que l'on sonna à sa porte. Pattenrond émit un petit miaulement et vint gratter à la porte. Rassurée – elle était au moins certaine que ce n'était pas Ron – Hermione alla ouvrir. Mais elle le regretta aussitôt. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir son visage, elle l'avait reconnu.

— Sirius… souffla-t-elle, presque embarrassée. Je t'en prie, entre.

— Merci, dit-il d'une voix neutre qui ne trahissait pas ses émotions.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape et la posa sur son avant-bras. Hermione recula jusqu'à la table de son salon et s'assit dessus.

— Tu… tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu viendrais, hier ?

— Oh… Je… j'ai oublié.

— Non, tu mens. Tu n'as pas oublié du tout. Et j'ajouterai même : _ça_ , au moins, tu ne l'as pas oublié.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione, interloquée.

— Je sais exactement sur quoi porte le souvenir que tu as effacé, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix rude.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite. Mais comment…

— Je t'avais dit de venir. Maintenant, suis-moi.

— Tout de suite, vraiment ? grimaça Hermione. C'est que… j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et…

— Hermione, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, trancha Sirius avec froideur. Alors soit tu viens maintenant, soit tu tires un trait sur ce souvenir. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu préférais cela, mais pas moi. Donc maintenant, tu viens.

Hermione prit un manteau et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement que Sirius avait déjà franchie. Le ton de ce dernier était sans appel, et elle était curieuse de savoir comment il pouvait « exactement » savoir sur quoi portait son souvenir. Il devait le concerner en grande partie. Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle tire un trait dessus ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte de l'appartement à clef qu'elle sentit la main de Sirius agripper son avant-bras. La sensation familière du transplanage se fit sentir et après quelques secondes, elle sentit un sol dur sous ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut le perron du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Sirius et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander des explications, il la fit taire d'un geste sec de la main. Hermione ne broncha pas, sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver.

Il la fit entrer et referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Sirius ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Enlève ton manteau.

— Non, je le garde, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser, répondit Hermione d'un air buté.

— Comme tu veux, marmonna Sirius avec indifférence. Avance, maintenant.

Hermione était trop curieuse pour s'offusquer du ton autoritaire de Sirius, un ton dont il n'avait jamais usé avec elle, auparavant. Elle le sentit exercer une pression dans son dos pour la pousser à avancer, ce qu'elle fit. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea d'instinct vers la bibliothèque, mais Sirius lui indiqua silencieusement la cuisine de la main.

De plus en plus surprise, Hermione obéit cependant et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Elle était nettement plus propre que la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée. Elle resta debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sirius l'invita à s'asseoir, mais elle secoua la tête et se campa sur ses deux jambes.

— Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Sirius, dit-elle sèchement. Donc si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le.

— Ne le prends pas sur ce ton, tu veux ? fit Sirius avec une colère naissante dans la voix.

— Je te parle exactement comme tu me parles, rétorqua Hermione.

— Très bien, soupira Sirius, on ne va pas recommencer à se disputer, alors autant en venir aux faits. Personne ne t'a jamais éclairée sur ce souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Ce qui signifie que visiblement, personne ne l'a en commun avec toi.

— Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Sirius, tu as dit que tu en venais aux faits. J'attends.

— Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être désagréable, hein ? siffla Sirius, de plus en plus furieux. J'essaie de t'aider, là. Je veux que tu le devines par toi-même, ce souvenir.

Hermione soupira, avisa une chaise et s'y assit. Instinctivement, elle s'était mise exactement à la même place que lorsqu'elle avait aidé Sirius à rédiger son article pour la _Gazette_. Sirius se plaça à côté d'elle. Hermione refusa de le regarder mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs. Il était accoudé sur la table, la tempe appuyé sur la main.

— Cette situation ne te rappelle rien ?

— Si, soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai aidé à rédiger son article pour la _Gazette_ à cette table. Bon, et alors ?

— Bien, jusqu'où va ta mémoire, à partir de là ?

Hermione se creusa la tête mais elle dut admettre qu'à partir du moment où elle avait laissé tomber sa plume au sol, elle ne se rappelait de rien.

— Je me souviens avoir fait tomber une plume, murmura-t-elle. Mais après… plus rien.

— Creuse-toi la tête, ordonna Sirius avec autorité.

— Dis donc, tu crois que c'est facile ? s'emporta Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas ratée, ma potion d'Amnésie, elle m'a tout enlevé ! Tout ! Je n'ai plus une bribe de ce souvenir.

— Si, tu en as au moins une. Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens que quelqu'un t'a dit que lorsque j'avais des problèmes, je me laissais pousser les cheveux. C'est Ginny qui t'a dit ça.

— Quoi ? Mais comment sais-tu ça ? s'exclama Hermione en le regardant, abasourdie.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il le savait tout simplement parce que Ginny le lui avait rapporté. Il savait qu'elle avait fait part de cette information à Hermione. Et comme cette information était comprise dans une discussion portant sur ce souvenir, elle avait été effacée aussi. Sauf qu'Hermione s'en rappelait.

— Je ne me rappelle de rien, Sirius, gémit-elle avec découragement. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de me faire subir ça ? Tu sais que je ne m'en rappellerai jamais, j'ai tout fait pour ! C'est vraiment cruel de ta part… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas, mais ça, c'est…

Elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule et elle soupira. D'accord, d'accord, elle arrêtait de se plaindre, elle avait compris. Elle sentit un effluve de café et une tasse fumante fut posée devant elle.

— Tiens, lui dit-il avec désinvolture. Bois ça, il ne fait pas chaud dans cette maison.

Le prétexte marcha à merveille. Hermione ne se posa aucune question. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et sans se préoccuper de la température élevée du liquide, elle en avala le contenu. Sirius contempla la petite fiole vide dans sa main, extrêmement fier de lui. Simple, presque trop simple. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait oublié, le philtre ne fonctionnant pas exclusivement tout seul.

— J'adore ce café, marmonna-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu l'achètes ?

— Sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais ce n'est pas la question. Hermione, fais-moi confiance, essaie de te rappeler.

— ça ne marche qu'avec les chocs violents, cette méthode, Sirius ! Les Moldus ont leurs méthodes pour raviver les souvenirs, mais j'ai pris une potion, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est même complètement différent, d'ailleurs. Et même si je regrette d'avoir effacé ce souvenir, je…

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Elle venait d'avoir un flash. Une fraction de seconde, une image extrêmement rapide, si rapide qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvée, mais non, elle avait bien eu un flash.

— Un problème ? demanda Sirius avec malice.

— Non… murmura Hermione. Non, aucun problème, mais… tu dis que personne n'a ce souvenir en commun avec moi, c'est ça ?

Sirius acquiesça.

— Sauf que tu as l'air très au courant, puisque tu dis que tu sais exactement quel il est, continua Hermione alors que Sirius souriait. Ce qui signifie donc… que j'ai ce souvenir en commun avec toi, c'est bien ça ?

— Et avec Ginny, en partie, puisque tu lui en as parlé, poursuivit Sirius. C'est bien, on progresse.

— Donc, je…

Un autre flash. Une autre image, si rapide qu'elle en avait presque été invisible… Les yeux gris de Sirius… De la pluie…

— Il pleuvait, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête, se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était si concentrée, elle était particulièrement attirante. Elle mit ses mains sur chacune de ses tempes et ferma fort les yeux. On aurait dit une voyante, ce qui faisait encore plus sourire Sirius.

Un nouveau flash. Tout aussi rapide. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Sa potion n'était vraiment pas au point…

— Dis-moi sur quoi il portait, fit Hermione.

— Non, réfléchis par toi-même.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je rentre chez moi, j'y serai plus tranquille, soupira Hermione.

Elle se leva, mais Sirius lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à se rasseoir. Cette soudaine autorité surprit encore Hermione, Sirius ne l'avait pas habituée à un tel comportement, et elle n'y était pas particulièrement encline.

— Laisse-moi partir, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Non. Reste ici. C'est un ordre.

— Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner, Sirius, je suis libre de mes faits et gestes, tout de même ! Peut-être que ta famille est assez archaïque pour considérer que la femme doit systématiquement obéissance à l'homme, mais ce ne sont pas mes préceptes.

— Ce ne sont pas les miens non plus, mais je veux que tu restes ici, et ne discute pas.

— Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu t'es conduit avec moi comme le dernier des rustres et tu voudrais qu'en plus je me plie à tes quatre volontés ? Tu rêves !

— Non, c'est ce que tu vas faire, si tu veux récupérer ton souvenir. Sans ça, tu peux lui dire adieu.

— Du chantage, en plus ? s'étrangla Hermione. Là, tu dépasses les bornes ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Mon père, peut-être ?

— J'ai l'âge de l'être, en tout cas, répondit Sirius avec le plus grand calme. Maintenant arrête ton cirque de petite fille en crise et concentre-toi sur ton souvenir.

— De petite fille en… Ah non, là tu vas trop loin, Sirius ! s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond et en échappant à sa main qui n'avait pas lâché son bras. Écoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as tirée d'une situation délicate hier que j'ai oublié comment tu t'es conduit avec moi ! Si je dois être privée de ce souvenir pour m'éloigner de toi, ce n'est pas un problème, je trouverai bien un moyen de le récupérer sans toi !

— Je te défends de quitter cette maison ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant à son tour.

— Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! cracha Hermione, folle de rage. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sirius ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété, que je sache ! J'ai le droit d'aller et venir, et donc le droit de partir de chez toi si j'en ai envie ! La séquestration est sévèrement punie par la loi, tu as vraiment envie de retourner passer quelques temps à Azkaban ? Remarque, pour y être resté douze ans, ce ne devait pas être si désagréable…

— Comment oses-tu ! hurla Sirius, soudain hors de lui. Tu t'imagines que je m'amusais, là-bas ?

— Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! renchérit Hermione sur le même ton. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues depuis tout à l'heure, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Écoute, il y a une alternative : soit tu me dis clairement sur quoi porte ce souvenir, et je te remercie, soit tu me laisses partir et tu m'oublies !

Sirius demeura impassible, mais tout en lui mourait d'envie de tout révéler à Hermione. Il savait cependant que c'était inconcevable. Elle le prendrait pour un fou… « D'accord, Hermione, je vais tout te révéler, on a couché ensemble il y a un peu plus d'un mois, c'était génial, mais tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que t'enfuir le matin suivant. Ensuite tu m'as évité, et puis tu as pris cette potion. Satisfaite ? » Non… Non, ce n'était décidément pas la bonne méthode…

— Très bien, alors va-t-en, marmonna-t-il. On n'a plus rien à se dire.

— Mais on n'a jamais eu quoique ce soit à se dire, Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione. Je m'entendais bien avec toi, avant que tu veuilles me réduire en pièces quand tu étais complètement ivre ! Sauf qu'on n'a jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'essayer de me connaître, non plus ! s'emporta Sirius, les mains crispées et appuyées sur la table.

— J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec toi pour savoir que tu avais des qualités, mais nettement plus de défauts ! Alors si, je pense bien te connaître. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je rentre chez moi, et j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, tu arrêtes de me harceler. Merci.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna dignement les talons et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif.

Sirius, de son côté, cogitait à toute vitesse. _Ne la laisse pas partir, ne la laisse pas partir…_ lui soufflait une voix dans sa tête. A quoi bon ? C'était une sale petite peste prétentieuse, il s'était complètement fourvoyé sur son compte. Elle devait avoir deviné ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et elle en jouait… De toute évidence, il ne l'attirait pas. Il aurait dû croire ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était impossible entre eux.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme cela. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas, si cela se terminait de cette façon entre eux… Il sortit de la cuisine à son tour et la vit en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle tourna la tête au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Soudain, un nouveau flash lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait déjà vécu une situation semblable… Elle en train de sortir précipitamment de cette maison et lui s'approchant d'elle à toute vitesse. Elle craignait de comprendre… De trop comprendre… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Pas elle et… lui…

Elle stoppa son geste et fixa Sirius. Il s'était arrêté à deux mètres d'elle et la regardait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité, le regard inquisiteur.

— C'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle. Non, c'est pas possible…

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda Sirius d'un ton sec.

Hermione le regarda encore, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et que ce n'était pas une illusion. Un nouveau flash traversa son esprit. Puis un autre. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Pourquoi voyait-elle sans arrêt le visage de l'homme face à elle ? Pourquoi apparaissait-il continuellement dans ces flashes ?

— Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre assurée. Dis-moi que je me trompe. Je vais te dire ce que je pense, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi que je me trompe. Toi et moi… on n'a quand même pas…

Elle vit une étincelle briller dans les yeux anthracite de Sirius et un sourire presque imperceptible se dessiner sur son visage.

— Continue, ordonna-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son amusement devant l'embarras de la jeune femme.

— Non, non, marmonna-t-elle, c'est n'importe quoi, c'est impossible. Il faut que j'y aille Sirius.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais Sirius proclama d'une voix forte :

— Ne te voile pas la face, Hermione !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux plissés par la colère et la frustration.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle avec dureté.

— Tu veux vraiment que je le formule à voix haute ou tu préfères que je te laisse faire ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et murmura quelque chose d'une voix inaudible. Sirius haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus amusé.

— Je n'ai pas bien entendu, dit-il.

La rougeur qui s'empara des joues d'Hermione faillit le faire éclater de rire. Non, vraiment, il avait rarement connu une situation aussi amusante… Mis à part la fois où ce cher Servilus – paix à son âme – avait fini la tête en bas, suspendu dans les airs par une cheville, ça aussi c'était très drôle !

— Sirius… dit-elle dans un soupir. Tu as parfaitement le droit de te ficher de moi à cause de ce que tu vas entendre, mais… rassure-moi… on n'a pas…

Elle inspira un grand coup et dit d'une traite :

— On n'a pas couché ensemble, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le grand sourire qui illumina le visage de Sirius acheva de la désemparer.

— Oh non, gémit-elle, ce n'est pas vrai…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, enfin on y est ! C'est à celui qui sera le plus puéril des 2, mais Hermione le devance un peu je crois xD A l'inverse, Sirius est un peu trop macho à mon goût et autoritaire (je parle de ces personnages comme si je n'étais pas responsable de leurs faits et gestes, mais en fait j'engueule mon moi de 17 ans pour avoir donné ce caractère à Sirius, certes c'est pas le mec le plus patient du monde mais entre s'énerver contre Rogue, qui est un enfoiré (oui oui, être agent double ne justifie pas qu'on s'acharne sur des élèves avec méchanceté), et contre Hermione, la meilleure amie de son filleul... Y a un monde^^)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas maintenant ça ne peut qu'avancer (en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs) ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à jeudi pour la suite !**


	11. Face au passé

**Note d'auteur : Le 11e chapitre, on a dépassé la moitié de la fic, il restera 9 chapitres à publier après celui-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas près d'être terminé ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Hermione écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. Ça y était, tout lui revenait… Des flashes par centaine… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi se souvenait-elle de tout ? Elle revoyait tout, toute la soirée, tous les détails… Elle ressentait à nouveau toutes les émotions, tout ce qui l'avait traversée… Elle s'appuya contre le mur et fixa Sirius qui fut déconcerté de voir dans ses yeux tant de colère contenue.

— Tu veux t'asseoir ? lui proposa-t-il, sans grande conviction.

— Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant approcher. Tu… tu… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? C'est de ta faute si je me souviens de tout ! Je voulais oublier ! Je voulais tout oublier ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait prendre ? Un antidote, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est…

— Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était impossible ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

— Arrête de crier ! s'exclama Sirius, soudain furieux. Tu passes ton temps à crier, tu ne sais faire que ça ! Ronald a raison, aucun homme ne veut de toi, à part lui !

— Que… quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione. Tu nous écoutais ? C'est toi qui as brisé quelque chose, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu ma concentration et qu'il m'a frappée ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Ron, Sirius !

— C'est à cause de ce que tu avais dit ! J'ai entendu toute votre conversation ! Tu lui as dit qu'il était méprisable, comme à moi ! Je ne mérite pas d'être traité comme lui, je ne t'ai jamais fait le mal qu'il t'a fait !

— Tu as fait pire ! hurla Hermione. Tu n'es qu'un épouvantable gamin, Sirius, un gosse ! Ce qui s'est passé entre nous… c'était une erreur, une grosse erreur ! Jamais nous n'aurions dû avoir ce genre de relation, jamais ! Nous…

Mais elle ne put pas continuer sa phrase. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Sirius l'avait saisie aux épaules. Elle sentit un choc dans son dos et devina qu'elle venait de toucher le mur. Elle se crispa face au regard empreint de colère de Sirius, presque identique à celui qu'il avait le soir où il l'avait menacée…

— Sirius… commença-t-elle comme pour le supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas. La voir ainsi, si vulnérable entre ses bras, à sa merci… Sans la consulter, il abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses deux mains enserrèrent le cou d'Hermione, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il la sentait complètement figée, son corps contre le sien… Comme ce contact lui avait manqué !

De son côté, Hermione essayait de rassembler ses idées. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, au juste ? Elle ne chercha pas à le savoir… Elle se rappelait de tout, à présent, de tout… Toutes les images défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse fulgurante… Et là il l'embrassait… Mais trop déboussolée, elle ne pensa même pas à lui répondre. Elle le sentit se décoller d'elle et rouvrit les yeux, qu'instinctivement elle avait fermés.

— Tu te souviens, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, presque avec agressivité.

— Je… je me souviens… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle regarda l'homme qui avait été son amant, elle essaya de lire dans ses yeux. Colère, envie, impatience… La pression des mains de Sirius sur son cou ne diminuait pas. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Se raccrocher à quelque chose… Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Sirius. Toujours les mêmes sentiments… mais son désir pour elle les supplantait tous.

— Sirius, je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle avant de rassembler ce qu'il restait de force dans ses jambes pour lui sauter au cou, lui emprisonner la nuque de ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion.

Elle sentit Sirius se raidir, comme surpris, puis ses mains refusant d'être en reste la serrèrent contre lui, comme s'il voulait l'incruster en lui. Il répondit sans attendre à son baiser et leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée, pleine de fougue et de passion non contenue…

— Sirius, Sirius… murmura Hermione en se décollant de lui et en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Tu m'as manqué, ma belle, lui dit-il en souriant.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû…

— Oublie ça, la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits, serrant son visage contre le sien. Les mains d'Hermione attrapèrent le col de sa chemise pour le coller contre elle. Elle avait tant envie de lui… Elle leva une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de celle de Sirius qui la souleva légèrement du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, telle une anguille. Elle pouvait sans se tromper deviner l'envie d'elle qu'il avait, le désir qu'il éprouvait.

Ces contacts étaient une torture pour elle. Elle voulait revivre ces instants fantastiques qu'ils avaient passés durant cette unique nuit. Elle se colla lascivement à lui, de manière très suggestive, et fut ravie de voir qu'il ne tergiversait pas et était rapide à la détente.

— Bon sang, Hermione… souffla-t-il en décollant sa bouche de la sienne.

— Sirius, s'il te plait… haleta-t-elle, sentant tout son corps se consumer de passion pour lui. Là, maintenant…

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que Sirius n'esquisse un sourire et réponde :

— Oh non, j'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps, hors de question que ce soit expédié aussi vite…

— S'il te plait… l'implora-t-elle, ne voulant qu'une seule et simple chose : lui.

Il ne répondit rien et une fois de plus elle se sentit transplaner, toujours collée à lui. Mais cette fois, elle reconnut la bibliothèque. Changement de décor ? D'accord… Elle se moquait pas mal du lieu tant qu'elle pouvait l'avoir contre elle. Il l'allongea sur le sol sans préambule et se positionna au-dessus d'elle aussitôt. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et défit tous les boutons de la chemise de Sirius. L'impatience prenant le pas sur tous ses autres sentiments, elle arracha les cinq derniers boutons,.

— Tu n'étais pas si emportée, la dernière fois ! fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

— Les gens changent, que veux-tu ? répondit-elle entre deux soupirs.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde avant de souffler :

— Embrasse-moi !

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit sa bouche avec violence. Elle gémit entre ses lèvres et appuya sur la nuque de son amant pour approfondir le baiser. Elle le sentit faire courir ses mains si habiles sur tout le haut de son corps, s'obstinant à ne pas dépasser ses hanches. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Il releva finalement le bas de son débardeur et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le sourire mutin qu'il lui adressa en passant ses doigts entre les bretelles du soutien-gorge et sa peau. Pour compenser cette insupportable attente, Hermione parcourut le dos de Sirius, caressa son torse, essayant de graver à jamais le moindre détail de cette silhouette si attirante.

— Tu es l'amant le plus cruel du monde, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'obstinait à passer ses mains sur son ventre nu.

— Et toi la maîtresse la plus désirable dont un homme puisse rêver, lui répondit-il avec un grand sérieux. Tu imagines tous les efforts que je dois fournir pour ne pas te sauter dessus ?

— Alors fais-le ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne te prive pas, j'en ai autant envie que toi ! Sirius, s'il te plait…

Sirius haussa un sourcil dans une mimique très comique et répondit :

— Bon, alors, on va mettre les choses au point, toi et moi. Soit tu me laisses faire ce que je veux, m'amuser comme je veux, et faire durer le plaisir le temps que je veux, soit je te plante là sans même t'enlever ta jupe !

— Tu ne ferais pas ça ! s'offusqua Hermione.

— Je me gênerais, tiens !

Hermione grimaça et lâcha Sirius. Elle ramena ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et soupira :

— D'accord, fais ce que tu veux.

— Merci, ma belle ! dit-il avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Il descendit lentement le long de son corps, ponctuant chacune de ses étapes d'un baiser parfois tendre, parfois possessif. Hermione, refusant de rester sans rien faire et de ne pas profiter du magnifique corps de son amant, lui caressa allègrement les épaules, le griffant légèrement ce qui lui arrachait des soupirs rauques.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi… murmura Hermione, les yeux mi-clos.

— Oui, décidément, j'aime beaucoup quand tu es comme ça, fit Sirius sur un ton amusé.

Elle le sentit faire descendre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et émit un petit gémissement alors qu'il caressait la peau lisse de ses cuisses mises à nu. Il fit descendre la jupe de long de ses jambes et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce sans état d'âme. Offerte à lui en sous-vêtements, il sentit que lui résister serait sans doute beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il croyait.

— Un problème ? lui demanda malicieusement Hermione en sentant qu'il s'était arrêté pour la contempler.

La gêne qu'elle éprouvait la fois précédente n'était plus de mise ici. Non, elle voulait le pousser à bout, voir jusqu'où il tenait avant de craquer… Elle replia lentement sa jambe droite, jusqu'à ce que son genou soit au niveau de l'épaule de Sirius. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire mutin et son autre jambe se releva à son tour. Elle leva son pied et le posa sur l'épaule de Sirius qui le regarda avec un air d'intense réflexion.

— Oui ? dit-elle, reprenant les répliques de Sirius la fois précédente.

— Non, rien, marmonna-t-il. J'étais en train de me dire qu'il y a un paquet de mecs qui ne savent pas à côté de quoi ils passent…

— Et moi je me dis qu'un paquet de filles tueraient pour être à ma place !

— Aucun doute, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione éclata de rire et exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule de Sirius pour l'amener à se baisser vers elle. Il ne lui résista pas et Hermione laissa retomber sa tête sur le tapis moelleux de la bibliothèque. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas encore rodée à ce genre de pratique et le regarder faire la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il baissa le sous-vêtement et la caresse de la fine pièce de tissu sur toute la longueur de ses jambes fit frémir Hermione. Son souffle s'accéléra de manière presque douloureuse, elle sentait son cœur et ses poumons oppressés par l'excitation. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il déposa un baiser entre ses cuisses…

— Auriez-vous un problème, miss Granger ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton très professoral.

Elle secoua la tête, regardant les moulures sophistiquées du plafond pour s'occuper les yeux. Il déposa un nouveau baiser, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Hermione sentait tout son corps brûler, frémir… Elle n'avait jamais connu telle torture… Les Doloris de Bellatrix semblaient presque dérisoires à côté de cela…

— Sirius… souffla-t-elle.

Il adorait lorsqu'elle murmurait son prénom comme cela, à la limite de l'abandon d'elle-même. D'une main experte, il caressa légèrement l'entrejambe de sa belle et sourit en la voyant à nouveau frémir, comme prise de spasmes. Il était parfaitement conscient du supplice qu'il lui infligeait et ne l'aurait fait cesser pour rien au monde… Quel plaisir il avait à la voir ainsi, complètement à sa merci, à voir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle…

— Cède et je ferai ce que tu voudras, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à son tour.

— Trop simple, marmonna-t-elle. Tu sais bien qu'à ce jeu-là, je suis très douée.

— Beaucoup moins que moi, rétorqua Sirius.

— J'ai bien moins d'expérience, soupira-t-elle. Il n'empêche que je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction d'être complètement à toi tant que tu n'auras pas usé de tout ce que tu sais faire…

Sirius émit un petit rire avant de répondre :

— Tu cachais bien ton jeu, la dernière fois…

Hermione rit à son tour et reposa sa tête sur le tapis. Elle glissa un doigt entre la bretelle de son soutien-gorge toujours en place et sa peau, et commença à le faire monter et descendre de manière langoureuse. Sirius la regarda faire. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait… Il ne céderait pas avant elle, hors de question !

Il se remit à l'ouvrage et l'entendit gémir sous ses caresses. La peau fine de ses cuisses frémissait, comme une feuille dans le vent. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, il savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, il le sentait. Il abandonna alors l'écrin de son amante et remonta plus haut sur son corps. Il vit ses yeux brillants, ses pupilles dilatées, sa bouche entrouverte. C'était l'affaire de quelques minutes.

Soudain, alors qu'il était remonté assez haut pour que son bassin fût au-dessus du sien, elle emprisonna sa taille de ses jambes et le colla à elle d'un puissant mouvement. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et se rétablit de justesse sur ses avant-bras. Le tissu de son pantalon était le seul qui séparait leurs deux intimités, maintenant bien trop proches… La chaleur de celle d'Hermione ne tarda pas à lui embrumer l'esprit. Il la vit sourire.

Sans un mot, elle passa les bras derrière sa nuque et abaissa sa tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se laissa faire, ne voyant aucune raison de se soustraire à un si délicieux plaisir. Il sentait qu'elle faisait monter et descendre ses mollets sur sa taille et ses reins. Décidément, elle était beaucoup moins expérimentée que ce qu'il croyait la dernière fois…

— J'apprends vite, souffla-t-elle en devinant ses pensées.

Sirius sourit et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux parfumés.

— Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-elle avec autorité.

Dérouté par son ton impérieux, il fut cependant conquis par son petit sourire innocent. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il obéit. Ce fut d'autant plus dur qu'il devait garder un bras appuyé sur le sol pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Peu désireuse de lui faciliter la tâche, Hermione lui griffait le dos, le caressait sans discontinuer… Il sentait toute raison le quitter…

Il finit cependant par réussir à retirer les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. Il les jeta à travers la pièce, peu soucieux de l'endroit où ils atterrissaient. Puis il avisa le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il restait à sa maîtresse. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos et le dégrafa. Il fit ensuite lentement glisser les bretelles de la pièce de tissu le long des bras d'Hermione qui frémit sous la caresse.

Une fois complètement nue, elle ne chercha pas cette fois à se soustraire à son regard. Confiante, elle se dit que s'il avait voulu lui faire l'amour une deuxième fois, c'était qu'elle n'était sans doute pas repoussante… Elle ferma cependant les yeux lorsqu'il abaissa son visage pour embrasser sa poitrine. Non que cela la gênât, mais elle voulait profiter de cette caresse pleinement.

Il embrassa son sein droit, la faisant soupirer. La chair était parfumée, elle l'enivrait complètement. Il passa ses doigts sur les mamelons durcis par l'excitation et en prit un en bouche. Hermione gémit et il vit ses mains se crisper sur le tapis. Dieu qu'il aimait la voir ainsi… Cette attitude faisait d'elle un véritable appel charnel… Il fit courir sa langue sur les contours du sein et sentit soudain une main d'Hermione agripper ses cheveux et se presser sur sa tête.

Désireux de satisfaire sa délicieuse maîtresse, Sirius s'enhardit et mordit les mamelons. Hermione émit un cri où se mêlaient plaisir et surprise. Elle se cambra lorsque l'une de ses mains, avide de plus, redescendit sur son intimité et la caressa plus activement. Il pénétra deux doigts en elle, elle poussa un nouveau cri, plus rauque, mêlé d'un soupir. Il la sentait céder…

Soudain, Hermione l'obligea d'un mouvement autoritaire de ses jambes à remonter plus près d'elle. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle saisit le membre chaud de son amant de sa main droite et sentit avec satisfaction Sirius frémir sous ses jambes. Elle entreprit d'exercer un souple mouvement de va-et-vient et vit qu'il peinait à retenir ses soupirs. Elle exerça une légère pression et vit l'avant-bras de Sirius trembler.

— Sirius… souffla-t-elle. Maintenant…

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps non plus. Il attendit qu'elle ait remonté sa main pour lui prodiguer un baiser enfiévré et, d'un coup de rein puissant, il la pénétra. Hermione poussa un cri en renversant sa tête en arrière et en se cambrant, collant sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle le sentit tout à coup glisser ses mains dans son dos pour la plaquer contre lui, et la soulever de terre.

Sans qu'elle sache comment, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, ses bras entourant la nuque de Sirius, ses jambes ceinturant sa taille. La bouche de son amant descendit le long de sa mâchoire, alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient irréguliers, tantôt lents et profonds, tantôt puissants et rapides. Elle se serra plus avidement contre lui, lui ordonnant muettement de ne pas retenir sa fougue…

Ses idées étaient si embuées qu'elle ne parvenait plus à prononcer qu'un seul mot : le prénom de l'homme qui la possédait entièrement. Elle l'entendait soupirer, le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure, ses mains la caressant fiévreusement, allant de sa poitrine à sa nuque, du creux de ses reins à ses cuisses…

Elle empoignait ses cheveux avec affolement, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, se sentant perdre complètement pied sous les coups de reins de plus en plus erratiques de son amant… Le souffle court, le regard flou, elle aurait bien été incapable de dire comment elle s'appelait si on le lui avait demandé…

— Sirius… gémit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la gratifier d'une autre immixtion plus puissante. Elle poussa un gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un cri et il la sentit se contracter autour de lui. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir le rythme très longtemps sans céder à son tour, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amante.

— Sirius ! hurla-t-elle alors que l'orgasme la dévastait, agitant son corps de tremblements.

Sirius la serra contre elle pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur le sol, car il la sentait faiblir entre ses bras. Après un dernier coup de rein, il se déversa en elle, essayant de rester le plus stable possible sur ses jambes alors qu'il se sentait partir.

— Hermione, Hermione, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de soupirer fortement dans son épaule.

~o~O~o~

Sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là, Hermione reprit petit à petit ses esprits, allongée sur le sol, dans les bras de Sirius, qu'elle entendait respirer comme s'il venait de parcourir trois kilomètres à pleine vitesse. Elle sourit, le visage dans son torse humide. Elle se releva un peu, mais sentit une main qui agrippait son bras avec fermeté.

— Ne t'enfuis pas, cette fois, souffla Sirius.

Elle le regarda en souriant et secoua la tête. Elle se rallongea à son côté et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle murmura :

— Comment est-ce qu'on va l'apprendre aux autres ?

— Quoi donc ? demanda Sirius.

— Eh bien, que quand on se voit, ce n'est pas pour boire le thé et parler chiffon…

— ça veux dire que…

Il s'interrompit et elle leva un visage radieux vers lui. Elle susurra :

— Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on remette ça, Sirius…

Ce dernier sourit à son tour, et la serra plus fort contre lui. Il souffla :

— Ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'un soir, alors ?

Hermione secoua la tête et répondit dans un murmure :

— Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, Black…

La mention de son nom de famille fit sourire Sirius, cela contrastait de manière étrange avec le reste de sa phrase, mais une note d'humour était la bienvenue dans ce genre de discours.

— Moi aussi, Granger, répondit-il.

Hermione ferma les yeux, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, et s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de son amant…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et vwalaaaaaa ! C'est-y pas mignon cette guimauve... J'espère que ça vous a plu, je sais que quand je lis une fic j'attends souvent ce moment avec impatience, mais encore faut-il qu'il soit bien écrit et j'espère que c'est le cas ici :/**

 **Et maintenant, il va falloir en parler aux autres, et c'est pas gagné...**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, à lundi pour la suite !**


	12. Appréhension et compassion

**Note d'auteur : Le chapitre précédent aurait pu marquer la fin de la fic, mais si j'ai écrit cette suite, c'est pour éprouver les caractères des personnages, voir comment ils interagissent et réagissent à ce qui arrive aux autres, bref je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter sur cette note et ne pas écrire la réaction des autres personnages !**

 **J'espère que ce 12e chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le soleil pénétra dans la bibliothèque aux alentours de huit heures. Hermione cligna des yeux et se leva lentement. Elle eut un choc en voyant où elle était, dans quelle tenue et avec qui ! Mais tout se remit en place dans sa tête en un rien de temps… Quelle nuit extraordinaire ! Elle aurait voulu qu'elle dure toujours… Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel plaisir, un tel abandon de soi, une telle plénitude…

Elle se leva un peu pour pouvoir regarder Sirius dormir. Mais à son grand étonnement, il avait déjà ouvert les yeux et la regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui sourit à son tour, tout embarras envolé. Non, cette fois, elle ne s'enfuirait pas, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle caressa machinalement les cheveux noirs de son amant et frissonna. La bibliothèque n'était pas chaude…

Elle se leva et alla chercher ses vêtements. Sirius fit de même et ils furent habillés en deux temps trois mouvements. Hermione se regarda dans un miroir qui ornait un des murs de la grande pièce et sourit en voyant ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et ses vêtements froissés. Oui, si elle sortait comme cela de chez Sirius, un œil un tant soit peu observateur ne mettrait pas longtemps à deviner à quoi elle avait passé sa soirée…

— Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

— Vas-y, je vais demander à Kreattur de nous préparer un petit déjeuner. Après… il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion.

— Je le crois aussi, soupira Hermione, sachant qu'elle n'y couperait pas et que de toute façon, cette discussion était nécessaire.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, redoutant un peu de rencontrer Kreattur sur son chemin, lequel ne mettrait sans doute pas très longtemps à deviner à quoi son maître avait occupé sa soirée. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été un peu à l'écoute, il avait sûrement dû les entendre… Elle rougit à cette pensée, imaginant l'elfe caché derrière la porte, mais se dit que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas l'audace d'en parler à qui que ce soir, sous peine que Sirius ne lui offre quelques vêtements, ce qui l'anéantirait.

Tranquillisée, elle se mit sous la douche et prit son temps pour se savonner et se rincer, savourant la douceur de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Puis elle sortit de la douche, et d'un coup de baguette, rendit à ses vêtements un aspect présentable. Elle s'en vêtit et après une rapide toilette du visage et des cheveux, descendit rejoindre Sirius à la cuisine. Elle sourit en l'entendant jurer – il ne changerait jamais – et en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, le vit en train de se battre avec le robinet de l'évier qui refusait de marcher.

— Tu sais, un Aguamenti marcherait tout autant, lui dit-elle avec malice.

— Oh, tu étais là ? fit-il en se retournant en vitesse. Désolé, d'habitude j'évite de choquer les jeunes filles par mon langage.

Hermione éclata de rire et s'exclama :

— Il en faut plus pour me choquer, Sirius, et je te rappelle que tu as été autrement plus grossier, le soir où tu m'as menacée de me tuer !

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux en grommelant. Puis il marmonna :

— Oui, ça aussi, faudra qu'on en parle.

Hermione acquiesça et se mit à table. Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, car cela leur permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'ils se diraient après. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui rompit la glace.

— Il va falloir le dire à Harry, marmonna-t-il.

— Ce sera sans doute le plus dur, répondit Hermione. Mais il s'en remettra. Après tout, il a épousé la sœur de son meilleur ami, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit de sortir avec le parrain de mon meilleur ami.

— Je doute qu'il voie les choses de cette façon, soupira Sirius.

Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit :

— Écoute, arrête de te tourmenter. C'est un grand garçon, il comprendra, j'en suis sûre. Mais je peux le lui dire moi, si vraiment ça te dérange.

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et demanda :

— Tu ferais ça ?

— Sans aucun problème, sourit Hermione. Mais dis-moi, Sirius, tu étais plus assuré que ça, hier soir, où est passé ta grande confiance en toi ?

— Quand il s'agit de mon filleul, tout est différent, marmonna Sirius. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait que je sois un modèle pour lui, puisque j'étais censé me substituer à James et Lily. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il croie que maintenant qu'il est marié et adulte, je me permets de me livrer à toutes sortes de débauches…

— Coucher avec Hermione Granger n'est pas une débauche, Sirius, c'est un fait historique, dont peu d'hommes peuvent se vanter, lui dit-elle en souriant et en se levant pour aller laver son bol.

Sirius émit un petit rire et se leva à son tour. Il mit sa tasse de café dans l'évier et la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser possessivement dans le cou alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en souriant. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'écarter et de sortir de la cuisine. Hermione resta un moment accoudée au meuble et soupira.

Sirius avait raison, ce serait vraiment dur… Elle craignait par-dessus tout de perdre l'amitié d'Harry. Elle, elle n'avait pas de parrain ni de marraine, cela ne faisait pas partie des croyances et des mœurs de sa famille. Aussi ne pouvait-elle pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si Harry lui annonçait du jour au lendemain qu'il sortait avec sa marraine.

Elle le lui dirait. Il fallait que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible. Donc aujourd'hui, elle irait… ou demain… Comment pouvait-elle imaginer aller annoncer une chose pareille à Harry sans même préparer un petit discours ?

« Salut, Harry, ça va ? Moi super… Ah si, à merveille je t'assure ! Comment ? A quoi c'est dû ? Eh bien… Tu ne te fâches pas, hein ? Tu ne cries pas… Mais heu… j'ai passé une soirée de rêve, hier. Voilà, voilà… Avec qui ? Mais non, pas Malefoy, Harry ! Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que tu risquais d'être fâché… Non, ce n'était avec Ginny ! Harry, voyons ! Non, c'était avec… avec Sirius, voilà ! Harry, pourquoi sors-tu ta baguette ? Non, Harry, pitié, noooon !... »

Hermione sourit à cette pensée. C'était sans doute un peu exagéré, mais il était de toute manière évident qu'elle était obligée de composer un simili-discours. Elle sortit de la cuisine et appela :

— Sirius ? Je m'en vais.

— D'accord, répondit Sirius du premier étage, envoie-moi un hibou avant que Harry ne te séquestre.

Hermione éclata de rire et sortit de la maison, le sourire aux lèvres, sans oublier de reprendre toutes ses affaires. Une fois dehors, elle s'octroya une petite marche à pied jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois dans son appartement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit encore une douche. Elle était tout de même mieux chez elle, avec tous ses produits de beauté à portée de main.

Elle se dit bêtement que si elle se faisait jolie, la pilule passerait mieux chez Harry. D'autant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'air d'une débauchée qui avait clairement passé la nuit à l'extérieur et qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer et de se rendre présentable par la suite.

Bizarrement, elle était plus pressée de s'expliquer avec Harry qu'avec Sirius – qui auparavant lui avait parlé d'une discussion que finalement ils n'avaient pas eue… Elle se regarda dans le miroir de son salon et se trouva plutôt bien. Pattenrond sortit alors de son panier et s'approcha d'elle pour se frotter à sa jambe.

— Tu sais, Pattenrond, il faudra qu'à l'occasion je t'inscrive dans un club de rencontre. Tu perds trop à ne pas tomber amoureux.

Pattenrond émit un miaulement rauque et retourna se rouler en boule dans son panier, avec l'air de celui qui se fiche complètement de trouver quelqu'un du moment qu'il a sa pâtée à l'heure et un panier moelleux pour dormir. Hermione sourit, prit sa cape qu'elle mit sur ses épaules et en sortant de l'appartement, dit à son chat :

— Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Pattenrond cracha et Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Décidément, ce chat était trop intelligent ! Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu lui apprendre que souhaiter bonne chance à quelqu'un portait malheur et qu'il fallait dire quelque chose de négatif à la place… Le feulement de Pattenrond valait tous les encouragements du monde !

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et marcha sous une légère bruine londonienne avant de trouver une petite ruelle déserte dans laquelle elle s'engouffra. Là, elle transplana en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard devant la maison d'Harry et Ginny. Elle vit de la lumière et se rendit compte qu'elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il n'y aurait personne et qu'elle serait obligée de repousser sa visite.

Elle songea un instant à rebrousser chemin – ou plutôt à transplaner chez elle – mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une chevelure blonde.

— Rentre bien, Luna, dit amicalement Ginny.

— Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Si, je m'inquiète, le transplanage chez toi est plus qu'approximatif…

— Oh, Hermione, fit soudain Luna en apercevant la jeune femme debout dans le vent, à quelques mètres de la barrière du jardin.

Hermione leur adressa un signe de la main. Ginny lui fit signe de rentrer, ce qu'Hermione s'empressa de faire, le vent la glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Luna transplana après l'avoir embrassée sur les deux joues et Hermione put enfin librement gratifier Ginny d'un regard meurtrier.

— Heu… bafouilla la jeune femme. Tu as un problème, Hermione ?

— Tu savais ! siffla Hermione. Tu savais pour Sirius !

— Je savais quoi ? s'estomaqua Ginny.

— Ne me mens pas, je me souviens de tout, il m'a fait prendre un antidote. D'ailleurs, on a encore couché ensemble hier. Mais tu savais ! Et tu n'as rien voulu me dire !

Ginny soupira.

— Harry est là ? demanda Hermione.

— Non, il est chez Ron, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Entre, on va parler tranquillement.

Hermione s'engouffra dans la maison et se dirigea d'instinct vers le salon. Ginny la suivit et elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre dans les fauteuils en chintz. Hermione croisa les bras, attendant que Ginny engage la conversation. Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut rompu par un miaulement aigu. Intriguée, Hermione se pencha vers l'origine du miaulement et sourit en voyant un chaton, tout jeune, entrer dans le salon.

— C'est Lune, dit Ginny. Elle a deux mois. C'est un cadeau pour Teddy.

— Un cadeau pour Teddy ? répéta Hermione, interloquée, oubliant sa rancœur.

— On l'a trouvée dans le jardin, elle est sûrement orpheline. On la garde chez nous pour l'éduquer un peu et on la donnera à Teddy quand elle sera assez grande. On l'a appelée Lune, en l'honneur de Remus. Elle est mignonne, non ?

La petite bête était adorable, vraiment. Elle avait un pelage gris clair, qui faisait penser à un éclat lunaire. Ses grands yeux bleus rappelaient ceux de Lupin. Teddy en serait sans doute très content…

— Je la présenterais bien à Pattenrond, fit Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama Ginny. Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée ! Et puis… elle est quand même un peu jeune pour ton vieux matou…

— Voilà qui nous ramène à ce que je voulais te dire, Ginny, dit plus sérieusement Hermione. En parlant de relations entre deux personnes d'âges très différents… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, quand je t'ai demandé si tu savais quelque chose sur ce souvenir que j'avais effacé ?

Ginny prit Lune sur ses genoux et soupira en caressant le chaton machinalement. Elle répondit d'une voix lasse :

— ça t'aurait fait du mal. Quoique tu puisses en dire, Hermione, tu sais que j'ai raison. Sans antidote, ce souvenir serait resté enfoui dans un coin de ta tête et tu n'aurais jamais pu le ressortir. Tu imagines un peu, si je t'avais dit que tu avais couché avec Sirius, que tu avais trouvé ça génial, mais que tu avais tout oublié ? Tu imagines ce que tu aurais ressenti ?

Hermione hocha la tête, penaude. Elle s'en était prise à Ginny alors que celle-ci ne demandait qu'à la protéger.

— Excuse-moi, Ginny, murmura-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça.

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit la jeune épouse, j'aurais réagi pareil, à ta place. Enfin, heureusement que maintenant, tu te souviens de tout. Et justement, à ce sujet, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment c'est possible. Un antidote ? Il n'en existe aucun…

— Visiblement si, répondit Hermione. Il a dû le trouver dans un des livres de sa bibliothèque. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'ouvrages à exemplaire unique qui s'y trouvent ! C'est d'ailleurs dans cette bibliothèque qu'on était, hier soir.

— Donc, tu as couché avec lui une nouvelle fois ? s'étrangla Ginny. Mais… mais je croyais que tu voulais oublier tout ça, c'est justement pour ça que tu avais effacé ce souvenir ! Tu as changé d'avis ? Ou bien… non, il ne t'a pas forcée, quand même ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, proprement scandalisée par les propos de Ginny. Elle ne voyait pas sincèrement Sirius violer quelqu'un, si ?

— Mais non, voyons ! s'exclama Hermione. Non, j'étais consentante, évidemment. Il m'a fait prendre l'antidote sans que je le sache, après il m'a obligée à tout me remémorer, mais c'est quand il m'a embrassée que tout m'est revenu… Oh, Ginny, c'était encore plus fantastique que la première fois ! fit Hermione, toute émoustillée.

— ça, je veux bien le croire, en voyant ton sourire, répondit Ginny. Dis donc, ce que je regrette de ne pas avoir essayé, d'après ce que tu dis, Sirius a l'air d'être un amant merveilleux… Oh, je ne me plains pas d'Harry, bien au contraire ! Mais il est… comment dire ? Un peu trop conventionnel… Il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination, quoi.

— Demande-lui de prendre des cours avec son parrain, tu ne le regretteras pas, à mon avis…

Ginny éclata de rire et Lune sursauta sur ses genoux. La petite bête secoua la tête, s'ébroua et se roula à nouveau en boule.

— Elle est vraiment mignonne, Teddy va l'adorer, fit Hermione, attendrie.

— J'adore ce gamin, répondit Ginny. Il est gentil, bien élevé, et il a une telle force morale… Il me rappelle beaucoup Harry. Il est orphelin comme lui, mais supporte très bien la chose. Sans compter que lui, il vit chez Andromeda qui l'adore. Mais il m'a fait tellement de peine, à mon mariage…

— Pourquoi ? lui demanda Hermione. Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux.

— Non, en apparence… Mais il est venu voir Harry, à un moment, et lui a demandé si ses parents aussi s'étaient mariés, s'il avait été invité, et puis il lui a posé l'éternelle question : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas là ? ». J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, je t'assure…

— Il ne sait pas qu'ils ont été tués ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

— Non, on ne le lui a pas dit. On lui a simplement dit qu'il ne les verrait jamais. Je le trouve trop jeune pour endurer ce genre de chose. Il faudra attendre qu'il soit plus grand. Et Lune est un peu un prétexte pour engager le sujet. Il faudra lui expliquer pourquoi elle est orpheline, qu'elle est comme lui, qu'elle ne verra jamais ses parents…

Hermione acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge. A vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas souvent à Teddy… Et elle le regrettait, se trouvant égoïste de se préoccuper de ses petits problèmes alors que l'enfant en avait tant… Ginny se leva, posa délicatement Lune sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la commode du salon. Elle en ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un album.

— Regarde, dit-elle en le donnant à Hermione.

Celle-ci l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant des photos de Remus et Tonks. Elle le feuilleta et vit qu'elle apparaissait sur une des photos.

— On a créé cet album pour lui, dit Ginny. Ça regroupe toutes les personnes qui comptent pour lui. Avec Harry, on s'est dit qu'on allait en faire plusieurs.

— C'est une excellente idée, souffla Hermione, émue.

— On… on en a fait un pour toi, mais…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ginny et la vit embarrassée. Finalement, la jeune femme se leva pour aller prendre dans la commode un autre album. Elle l'apporta à Hermione qui en admira la couverture où son prénom était inscrit en lettres d'or. Puis elle l'ouvrit et comprit l'embarras de Ginny. La première photo la représentait, avec Ron. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de la mer, Ron la portait dans ses bras et les vagues les éclaboussaient. Ils riaient aux éclats…

— Oh… fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer.

— On peut l'enlever, si tu veux, murmura Ginny.

— Non, répondit Hermione d'une voix affirmée. Non, laisse-la. Il a compté pour moi, à une époque. Et si je suis sincère avec moi-même, il compte encore aujourd'hui. Mais d'une manière différente. Seulement à travers les souvenirs…

— Je comprends, répondit Ginny. Mais regarde mieux les autres photos.

Hermione feuilleta l'album en silence. Remus et Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, tous les Weasley, Hagrid, Viktor – elle sourit en voyant cette photo – et… Sirius. Elle s'arrêta sur cette photo et la regarda intensément. Elle était récente, datant de six mois au plus. Il souriait franchement, ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et courts.

— Il est beau, il faut l'avouer, dit Ginny. Continue.

Hermione obéit. Il y avait ses parents, son chat – elle sourit à nouveau –, une photo représentant les enseignants de Poudlard – parmi lesquels il y avait Rogue – et enfin une grande photo avec tous les membres de l'AD.

— C'est magnifique, Ginny, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

— Alors ne dis rien, répondit Ginny en venant s'asseoir près d'elle et en la prenant par les épaules. On a fait un album spécifique pour chacun. Personne n'a les mêmes photos, sauf pour ce qui est des professeurs et de l'AD. Mais il n'est pas terminé, ton album. Il y en a une qu'on n'a pas ajoutée.

Elle alla rouvrir à nouveau le tiroir de la commode et en sortit une grande photo qu'elle apporta. Hermione en vit les personnes et sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle vit les parents d'Harry, dessus, et fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

— C'est un montage, dit Ginny. Tu te souviens du petit frère de Colin Crivey ?

Hermione acquiesça.

— Colin avait appris à Dennis à se servir de son atelier de photo. Il nous a fait ce magnifique montage, j'ai été stupéfiée ! C'est un travail de professionnel. Regarde, il a en fait superposé une vieille photo de l'Ordre et une plus récente, tu y es. Moi non, je n'en faisais pas officiellement partie. Harry est au milieu, et il est entouré de ses parents.

— Elle est magnifique, répondit Hermione en reniflant d'émotion devant tous les souvenirs que faisait ressurgir cette photographie.

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre l'album pour le regarder, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. La voix d'Harry retentit, glaçant Hermione d'appréhension :

— Ginny ? Je suis rentré, Ron est avec moi. Il reste pour déjeuner.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Bon, une autre confrontation à venir... Je crois qu'elle préfèrerait finalement la discussion avec Sirius x)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, toute la nostalgie des albums photos, les relations entre les personnages... Et Hermione a un peu grandi dans sa tête vous ne trouvez pas ? :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite !**


	13. Guerre d'arguments

**Note d'auteur : Hermione et les confrontations, c'est une longue histoire et ce chapitre ne va pas changer la donne... Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Lily Luna Black : Voilà enfin la suite ! :D En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Hermione se leva précipitamment, tremblante. Oh non, pas Ron… Pourquoi Harry était-il rentré si tôt ? Il était à peine onze heures du matin…

— Viens, chuchota Ginny, tu n'as qu'à sortir par derrière.

— Non, souffla Hermione, il faut que je voie Harry, de toute façon. Pour lui parler de Sirius et de moi.

— Je le ferai, si tu veux, répondit Ginny, toujours à voix basse, alors que les deux hommes discutaient dans l'entrée.

— Non, il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de moi, murmura Hermione, la voix tremblante. Mais si tu pouvais éloigner Ron pour qu'il ne nous écoute pas, en revanche, je t'en serais reconnaissante !

Ginny acquiesça et dit d'une voix forte :

— Hermione est là aussi, chéri !

Il y eut un instant de lourd silence, Hermione entendit Harry et Ron chuchoter puis la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur les deux amis. Hermione et Ron se toisèrent durement, froidement. Finalement, Ginny rompit le silence en s'exclamant :

— Ron, tu tombes bien, j'ai des problèmes avec mon balai, est-ce que tu pourrais venir voir, s'il te plait ?

Ron acquiesça sans un mot et suivit sa petite sœur. Hermione se retrouva seul avec Harry. Celui-ci, amical, engagea la conversation :

— Alors, tu vas bien ? Le mariage t'a plu ?

— Beaucoup, répondit Hermione.

Elle maudit ses mains qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher de trembler et visiblement, cela se ressentait sur son visage car Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air sceptique, avant de lui dire :

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es pâle…

Hermione inspira un grand et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulut détachée :

— Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air franchement inquiet, cette fois. Il obtempéra cependant et Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Elle lui sourit, essayant ainsi de le rassurer, mais Harry crut juger bon de la devancer :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? Tu as des problèmes d'argent ? Tu es enceinte ? De qui ? Pas de Malefoy, quand même…

— Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? s'exclama Hermione, harcelée par les questions. Non, bien sûr que je ne suis pas enceinte. Ma santé est parfaite et je n'ai aucun problème d'argent. Non, je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Elle se tut, cherchant en vain ses mots. Harry répondit :

— Mais c'est super, Hermione, pourquoi diable alors as-tu l'air si embêté ? Ou… non, attends, ôte-moi d'un doute. Ce n'est pas un Serpentard, quand même ?

Hermione vit à cette question une issue à son trouble. Très bien, si Harry voulait jouer à cela, elle participait volontiers. Des devinettes seraient beaucoup plus simples qu'un long discours. Elle répondit donc avec énigme :

— Non, mais il aurait pu.

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il reprit donc :

— Je le connais ?

— Oui, très bien, répondit Hermione.

— Il était avec nous à Poudlard ?

— Non.

— Non ? Mais alors… C'est Bill ? Charlie ? Non, pour eux, la question ne se posait pas, ils allaient à Gryffondor…

Il réfléchit donc intensément, ne remarquant pas les mains convulsées de tremblements d'Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'elle lui répondrait lorsqu'il donnerait la bonne réponse. « Gagné ! » ? Non, il ne trouverait sans doute pas ça drôle. Il débita alors toute une flopée de noms, tous plus improbables les uns que les autres et qui fit sourire Hermione. Parmi eux se trouvaient Flitwick, Hagrid, Lucius Malefoy – bien qu'il fût à Serpentard et Hermione frissonna d'horreur à ce nom – ou même encore Viktor Krum.

Voyant tous les hochements de tête négatifs d'Hermione, il soupira de découragement et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas qui, Her…

Il s'interrompit soudain.

— Aurait pu être à Serpentard, c'est ça ? N'était pas avec nous à Poudlard ? Hermione, je t'en prie, détrompe-moi très vite… Ce n'est pas Sirius, dis-moi ?...

Hermione se sentit pâlir très vite et resta aussi immobile que si on lui avait jeté un Stupefix.

— Non ! s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond. Non, Hermione, mais… mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— Harry, je suis désolée ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant à son tour. Je… écoute, Sirius est quelqu'un de très bien, tu le sais ! Je sais que c'est ton parrain, Harry, je t'assure que j'ai tout essayé pour… pour que ça ne se fasse pas, mais…

— Comment ça, tu as tout essayé ? demanda Harry, l'interrompant.

— Je… j'ai pris une potion d'Amnésie, trois semaines après qu'on a… passé une nuit ensemble… Harry, écoute, je t'en prie, c'est… ce n'est pas l'affaire d'une nuit ! Je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour Sirius…

— Mais là n'est pas le problème, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Il n'est pas fait pour toi, enfin… C'est l'homme le plus instable que je connaisse ! Et il a vingt ans de plus que toi !

— Remus avait treize ans de plus que Tonks, je te signale !

— Treize, pas vingt ! Il y a une sacrée différence ! Et vous avez… vous avez couché ensemble ? Oh par la barbe de Merlin, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer… Toi et Sirius ? Toi, ma meilleure amie, et Sirius, mon parrain ? Hermione, je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague…

Hermione secoua la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant la réaction plus que négative d'Harry.

— Hermione… tu te voiles la face, dit plus doucement Harry d'une voix presque paternelle. Tu crois que tu aimes Sirius, mais tu cherches seulement à oublier Ron… Ce n'est pas sérieux, entre vous… Tu serais quand même mieux avec un garçon de… de notre âge, non ?

— Très bien, j'irai voir Malefoy demain, et je lui proposerai qu'on dîne ensemble, siffla Hermione, sarcastique.

— Très drôle, maugréa Harry. Je préfère encore que tu sois avec Sirius. Non, Hermione, s'il te plait, réfléchis-y…

— C'est tout réfléchi, Harry, trancha Hermione, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est Sirius et pas un autre.

Harry se redressa brusquement, devant le ton péremptoire d'Hermione. Le feu de colère animant les prunelles de son amie ne pouvait pas le détromper. Elle avait été sincère sur toute la ligne… Mais Sirius… comment avait-elle pu ?

— J'irai lui parler, demain, marmonna Harry. Mais je doute qu'il éprouve à ton égard les mêmes sentiments que toi. Sirius est… comment dire ? Volage, Hermione. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'attacher à une femme, et la plupart de ses relations étaient de la durée d'une nuit, voire d'un matin, parfois… Il n'est pas fait pour toi… Tu as toujours prôné la vie de famille, les enfants… Sirius ne pourra rien t'offrir de tout ça ! Il est trop vieux… Le temps que vous vous mettiez en ménage ensemble, que vous vous mariiez, que vous ayez des enfants, il aura l'âge d'être grand-père !

— Sirius n'est pas si vieux ! s'exclama Hermione. Il n'a même pas quarante ans ! Et qui te parle de mariage ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser…

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'illusionnes dans cette relation, en croyant qu'elle te fera oublier Ron…

— Mais pas du tout ! cria Hermione, soudain folle de rage. Pourquoi refuses-tu à ce point de voir la vérité ? Alors pour toi, Sirius ne mérite pas d'avoir enfin une vie stable, avec quelqu'un qui l'aime comme il se doit ? Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, Harry, mais ton parrain est quelqu'un de formidable, il a énormément de qualités !

— Beaucoup de défauts, aussi, marmonna Harry.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu le discréditer à ce point ! Tu veux absolument me convaincre que je dois le fuir ?

— Si je le pouvais, je le ferais, soupira Harry, mais te connaissant, tous mes efforts seront inutiles.

— Tu l'acceptes, alors ? demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, provoquant entre lui et sa défunte chouette Hedwige un curieux air de ressemblance. Hermione soupira à son tour, sachant que la réponse serait clairement et inexorablement « non ».

— Je m'attendais à ce que tu réagisses comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Je te trouve vraiment injuste. Tu pourrais te réjouir pour moi ! Ça te déplait tant que ça que je ne reste pas seule et célibataire ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais. Ce qui me déplait, c'est que tu aies trouvé le seul homme capable de mettre mal à l'aise quand je vous verrai vous embrasser ou vous tenir la main ! Il… il pourrait être ton père, Hermione…

— Je le sais parfaitement, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec. Mais ça ne change strictement rien. Je ne sortirai pas le couplet de l'habituel amour impossible qui pourtant unit deux êtres pour l'éternité, parce qu'il est ridicule et que je sais de toute façon que ça ne servirait à rien. J'espérais seulement que tu serais plus tolérant.

— Je suis tolérant, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Mais j'ai des limites ! J'aurais accepté n'importe qui ! Bon, pas Malefoy, d'accord, mais n'importe qui ! Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ernie… Tu avais pourtant l'embarras du choix ! Tu es jolie, Hermione, ce qui est dommage, c'est que tu sois incapable de t'en rendre compte.

Hermione se braqua sous la quasi-insulte. En gros, il venait de lui dire qu'elle se jetait dans les bras du premier homme qu'elle trouvait parce qu'elle était mal dans sa peau. Sauf qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Elle n'était pas un canon, elle le savait, mais elle concevait parfaitement qu'elle pût plaire à un homme.

— J'aurais même accepté que tu sortes avec Zacharias Smith, marmonna Harry. Mais Sirius… non, Hermione, désolé, je ne peux pas.

— Tu ne peux pas ? _Tu ne peux pas_ ? gronda Hermione, presque avec férocité. Très bien, Harry, mais sache que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour sortir avec Sirius si j'en ai envie ! Je voulais te l'annoncer personnellement, voir comment tu réagirais, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le fait que ton esprit étriqué ne l'accepte pas qui m'empêchera de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

Harry la regarda, la colère se lisant clairement dans ses yeux verts. Il répondit sur le même ton :

— Tu savais que je ne l'accepterais pas ! On ne se connaît pas depuis neuf ans pour rien ! Je te connais, et tu me connais par cœur ! Tu savais parfaitement que la simple mention d'une relation entre toi et Sirius était pour moi inconcevable !

— Alors élargis ta capacité émotionnelle, on dirait Ron ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si je t'avais annoncé que je sortais avec Luna… Moi, Harry, je ne t'en ai pas tenu rigueur, quand tu as pris le parti de Ron, pendant notre séparation, parce que c'était ton meilleur ami, je l'ai parfaitement compris ! Alors j'attendais de toi un peu plus d'indulgence quant à ma relation avec Sirius !

— Comment peux-tu appeler ça une relation ? A cause de lui, tu as dépéri pendant plus de deux semaines ! Tu ressemblais à un cadavre !

— Parce qu'à ce moment, moi non plus je ne l'acceptais pas ! J'étais hantée par ta réaction, par le fait que ça pouvait tout changer entre nous si je sortais avec ton parrain ! C'est à cause de toi que je me suis autant tourmentée !

— Eh bien j'aurais préféré que tu te tourmentes un peu plus et que tu finisses par admettre que Sirius n'était pas l'homme qu'il te fallait !

— Comment oses-tu dire ça ? s'écria Hermione, que la colère faisait monter dans les aigus. Tu me déçois énormément, Harry ! Essaie, pour une fois, de prendre exemple sur Ron ! Il l'a accepté, quand tu es sorti avec Ginny !

— C'était différent, Ginny n'a pas vingt ans de moins que moi !

— Mais elle est autrement plus proche de Ron que tu ne l'es de Sirius !

— Sirius est comme un père, pour moi ! Non mais tu imagines ? J'aurais l'impression que tu es ma belle-mère !

— Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! s'exclama Hermione avec désabusement. Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour essayer de me culpabiliser !

La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudain et Ginny et Ron apparurent. Ils restèrent figés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : Hermione et Harry se défiant du regard, tels deux chats enragés. Hermione les vit, n'ajouta pas un mot et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas rageur, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle entendit Ginny siffler un « Non, mais vraiment… » et le pas léger de la jeune femme à sa suite.

— Hermione, attends, souffla Ginny.

— Non, Ginny, répondit catégoriquement Hermione. Là, j'en ai assez. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, ça ne suffit pas, tant pis.

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent dans le salon. Hermione sursauta et sa main se crispa sur son manteau alors que Ron surgissait du salon, l'air proprement fou de rage.

— Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui est-ce ? rugit-il.

— ça ne te regarde pas ! cracha Hermione, hors d'elle. Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

— J'ai le droit de savoir !

— Non ! Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur ma vie, Ron ! Et ne t'avise pas de te mêler de mes affaires !

— Qui est-ce ? rugit à nouveau Ron. Un petit con du genre Malefoy ? Ou bien McLaggen ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me rendre jaloux, hein !

Hermione sentit la rage la submerger, elle saisit sa baguette en un mouvement rapide, la pointa sur Ron et hurla :

— _Stupéfix_ !

Ne s'y attendant pas, Ron fut frappé par le sort de plein fouet. Il s'écroula sur le sol et Hermione rangea sa baguette, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant sous la colère. Elle mit son manteau sur son bras, trop fébrile pour l'enfiler, et sortit de la maison des Potter en claquant la porte. Elle entendit, une fois dans le jardin, Ginny crier :

— Tu ne pouvais pas être plus compréhensif, non ?

— Je suis compréhensif, Ginny, mais ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! cria Harry.

Hermione refusa d'en entendre plus et transplana sans plus attendre chez elle. Une fois dans son appartement, elle saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la jeta contre le miroir du salon qui se fracassa en milliers de petits éclats. Pattenrond, dont le panier se trouvait juste à côté, émit un feulement féroce et la gratifia d'un regard meurtrier.

— Ne commence pas, toi ! gronda Hermione. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez, de la gent masculine, alors essaie de relever l'honneur, tu veux ?

Pattenrond renifla avec mépris et alla se rouler en boule sur le canapé, la fixant toujours de ses yeux jaunes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas prise d'une nouvelle crise de colère. Mais Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, trop lasse pour s'énerver à nouveau. Elle caressa les oreilles du chat orange et marmonna :

— J'ai passé une matinée abominable…

Elle capta le regard inquisiteur de son chat et sourit en disant :

— Je te raconte ?

Un miaulement presque approbatif lui répondit. Du moins, c'est comme cela qu'elle l'interpréta. Elle se redressa, soudain ragaillardie, et pendant plus d'une heure, elle conta tout ce qui s'était passé durant la matinée, s'attardant sur tous les points négatifs, et ne se privant pas de critiquer ouvertement Harry, et surtout Ron qui se fit agonir de toutes les manières possibles !

Elle se leva finalement, une fois son récit terminé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de se faire un irish coffee susceptible de lui remonter le moral. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa préparation, elle s'aperçut que finalement, c'était plus un whisky tout simple qu'un irish coffee, mais elle le but quand même. Le mélange était si fort qu'elle toussa pendant cinq bonnes minutes et finit par aller s'allonger sur son lit, une migraine menaçant de l'assaillir.

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, le miaulement perçant de Pattenrond la tira de sa somnolence. Elle se redressa en grognant à cause de son mal de tête et alla voir ce que voulait son chat. Il était sur l'appui de la fenêtre et essayait en vain de faire la peau à un hibou, perché sur le rebord extérieur qui regardait le chat s'escrimer avec un regard narquois.

— Pattenrond, descends de là ! ordonna Hermione avant d'ouvrir à l'oiseau qui s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Il laissa tomber une lettre avant d'aller se percher sur l'armoire. Hermione la ramassa et reconnut l'écriture d'Harry. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, il devait vouloir lui faire part de toute sa désapprobation, et quoi de mieux qu'une lettre pour être sûr de ne pas être interrompu ?

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec colère et déplia la lettre qui n'était pas très longue.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suis désolé que tu le prennes de cette manière, je pensais que tu comprendrais que je sois surpris par cette nouvelle, et que je ne conçoive pas une relation autre qu'amicale entre toi et Sirius. J'espérais que tu te mettrais à ma place, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé. J'irai voir Sirius cet après-midi, et je m'expliquerai avec lui. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de t'imaginer que cette histoire est sérieuse, je connais mon parrain mieux que toi et je sais ce qu'il pense des relations durables…_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Harry_

Hermione chiffonna la lettre avec fureur et la jeta à la poubelle sans préambule. Jugeant que ce n'était guère assez, elle sortit sa baguette et s'exclama :

— _Incendio_ !

La poubelle prit aussitôt feu et tout son contenu disparut, dévoré par les flammes. Soulagée, Hermione respira à fond et retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Elle s'endormit très vite, aidée du whisky et de la colère qui l'avait épuisée.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'adore les scènes entre Harry et Hermione, lui en grand frère moralisateur et elle bien plus mature et ayant l'impression d'être confrontée à un gosse de 12 ans x) Et puis Ron... Non mais promis, dans la suite de la fic il arrête d'être un sale con, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce traitement du personnage, il est complètement OOC **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour la suite !**


	14. La main secourable d'Andromeda

**Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Bonni : Contente que ça te plaise ! (même si je préfère les phrases aux smileys xD)**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Sirius, amer, regardait machinalement le feu crépiter dans la cheminée de sa bibliothèque. Il avait bien failli perdre son filleul, à cause de cette cheminée, lorsque Kreattur avait menti à Harry en lui disant que son maître n'était pas à la maison. Fort heureusement, Harry avait hérité de la sagesse de sa mère et avait pour l'aider des amis plus sensés que lui, qui l'avaient empêché de se précipiter au ministère, dans la gueule du loup…

Sirius s'était, ce jour-là, senti fier d'Harry, plus fier encore que lorsqu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il avait aussi ressenti un intense bonheur en se rendant compte qu'Harry tenait suffisamment à lui pour risquer sa vie pour aller le sauver… Oui, il remerciait James et Lily de lui avoir donné un tel filleul.

Il tourna la tête et regarda le tapis, en souriant. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir passé une telle nuit avec une femme, dans sa vie… Mais Hermione était différente. Elle était faite pour lui, il le savait. Ils étaient quasiment aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, elle plongée dans ses livres, son travail, réfléchie et posée. Lui, ne tenant pas en place, sanguin, cherchant à profiter de la vie au maximum…

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Intrigué, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il n'attendait personne, à sa connaissance, et treize heures, c'était tôt pour une visite… Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Son filleul se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Sirius s'exclama :

— Harry ! Quel plaisir de te…

— Il faut qu'on parle, Sirius, dit le jeune homme d'une voix brusque.

Harry entra dans la maison sans attendre et se planta face à son parrain, dans l'entrée. Il le regarda d'un air réprobateur et Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de sa colère.

— Elle t'en a parlé ?

— Elle m'en a parlé, répondit froidement Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence qu'Harry rompit en s'écriant :

— Mais enfin, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— Là, Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite, gronda Sirius sentant la colère monter au fond de lui. Je suppose que tu lui as tenu un discours tout aussi aimable, mais je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, et elle non plus !

— Alors toi aussi, tu trouves ça normal ? s'exclama Harry. Mais réfléchis un peu, par Merlin ! Tu es mon parrain, elle est ma meilleure amie, c'est… je n'ose même pas penser à ce que vous faites quand… non mais quelle horreur !

Sirius se tut, croisant nonchalamment les bras et essayant de retenir sa colère. Harry s'exclama :

— Tu te fiches d'elle, pas vrai ? Sirius, enfin, je te connais, tu n'as jamais gardé une femme plus d'un soir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Hermione ce serait différent ? Elle y croit, en plus, elle, c'est ça le pire…

— C'est différent parce qu'Hermione est différente, je ne me fiche pas d'elle du tout, Harry. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais passer ma vie à courir les jupons, à multiplier les coups d'un soir et à en être satisfait ? J'ai peut-être envie de me poser, moi aussi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et eut un rire sans joie avec une mine désabusée. Il s'exclama :

— Eh bien vas-y, demande-la en mariage, tant que tu y es !

— Ca te poserait un problème à ce point ? répondit Sirius, interloqué.

— Non, bien sûr, ironisa Harry avant de réciter le discours du mariage : Sirius Black, ex-détenu d'Azkaban, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger, première de la classe par excellence, ici présente ?

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit Sirius. Ces détails n'ont aucune importance. J'étais innocent, je te rappelle, et je tiens aussi à te signaler que je n'ai strictement rien contre le fait qu'Hermione soit la meilleure élève de sa promotion, voire de toute une décennie !

— Ne change pas de sujet ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle que tu as choisi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que tes autres conquêtes ? Les femmes comme elle n'ont jamais été ton genre…

— Les femmes comme elle ne sont pas des coups d'un soir, Harry, c'est tout. Ce sont des femmes avec lesquelles ont vit, qu'on épouse et à qui on fait des enfants !

— Alors c'est elle que tu as trouvée pour perpétuer la lignée des Black ? s'étrangla Harry. Bon sang, Sirius, arrête tes conneries, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pensait même pas à t'épouser !

— Et alors ? On peut vivre dans le péché, c'est pas un problème, répondit Sirius en souriant. De toute façon, Harry, tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. C'est elle et pas une autre.

Harry poussa une espèce de plainte de chien blessé et geignit :

— C'est pas vrai, elle m'a dit exactement la même chose, toute à l'heure, vous communiquer par legilimancie, ou quoi ? Bon, Sirius, je te laisse réfléchir à ton énorme bêtise et envoie-moi un hibou dès que tu auras retrouvé la raison.

— C'est pas demain la veille, alors, railla Sirius, sarcastique.

Harry souffla avec colère et sans un mot de plus, sortit du 12 Square Grimmaurd en claquant la porte, dans un style très hermionien. Une fois dehors, il donna un rageur coup de pied dans un pot de fleur qui ne contenait plus rien depuis belle lurette et transplana chez lui sans attendre.

Ginny l'accueillit avec une légère retenue, encore refroidie par leur altercation du matin.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Mal, maugréa Harry, très mal. Il refuse d'entendre raison ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous les deux ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, cette histoire !

— Ce que tu peux être borné ! rétorqua Ginny. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de s'aimer ! Personnellement, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

— Tu ferais tout pour me contredire, de toute façon, marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Écoute, Ginny, tu sais aussi bien que moi que leur histoire ne tient pas debout ! Je connais Sirius. Peut-être qu'il croit que cette histoire est possible, mais dans deux semaines, un mois au plus, il voudra aller voir ailleurs. Et Hermione souffrira encore plus que lors de sa rupture avec Ron. Je fais ça pour son bien, Ginny !

Ginny soupira et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et dit d'une voix douce :

— A ta place, je les laisserais tranquilles, Harry. Regarde, si Ron avait absolument tout fait pour nous séparer, on n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui. Et Merlin sait qu'il a essayé, il n'a pas apprécié que tu rompes avec moi, et qu'ensuite on s'embrasse dans ma chambre.

— Je sais, il m'a accusé de te tripoter, répondit Harry.

Ginny éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'ajouter :

— Laisse la nature faire les choses, Harry. Sirius a parfaitement le droit de trouver chaussure à son pied, non ? Si c'est Hermione, que veux-tu y faire ? Je t'assure, tu te sentirais beaucoup plus mal si par ta faute ils se séparaient et qu'ils restaient malheureux toute leur vie à cause de toi…

Harry émit une espèce de grognement mécontent et croisa les bras avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, renfrogné. Ginny soupira à nouveau et se leva, prétextant aller lire dans la chambre, et ordonnant qu'on ne la dérange pas. Elle prit Lune avec elle, posant le chaton sur son épaule, et grimpa les escaliers.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre à clef et transplana aussitôt… chez Andromeda.

~o~O~o~

— Grand-mère ! cria Teddy en courant à la cuisine où travaillait Andromeda. Y a Ginny ! Elle veut te voir !

Andromeda essuya ses mains dans son tablier et sortit de la cuisine d'où s'échappait un délicat fumet de ragout. Elle sourit en voyant Ginny sur le pas de la porte.

— Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quel plaisir de te voir, ma chérie. Entre, ne reste pas là.

— C'est quoi, sur ton épaule ? demanda Teddy en sautant sur place. Oh, un chat !

Ginny prit Lune dans ses mains et donna la petite bête à Teddy. Elle ne tenait pas tout de suite à la lui offrir, mais c'était l'occasion pour le chaton de se familiariser avec son futur maître. Et ainsi, il serait occupé pendant qu'elle discuterait avec Andromeda, qui connaissait très bien Sirius, étant sa cousine, et en outre sa préférée, comme il le disait souvent en parlant des sœurs Black.

— Tu as un problème, Ginny ? demanda Andromeda d'une voix maternelle. Viens, allons discuter à la cuisine. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visite, ça me fera du bien de papoter un peu !

Andromeda n'était pas vieille, elle avait tout juste quarante-huit ans, mais s'occuper d'un enfant comme Teddy la fatiguait, visiblement.

— Cet enfant est adorable, dit Ginny. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est éveillé ! Il parle très bien.

— Oui, alors qu'il n'a que deux ans. Je me dis souvent que l'absence de ses parents doit l'amener à développer son intelligence plus vite. Pourquoi, je l'ignore. Sans doute veut-il inconsciemment montrer qu'il est capable d'être un enfant normal, même sans ses parents.

— Vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit qu'ils étaient décédés ? murmura Ginny, de peur que Teddy l'entende.

— Non, mais je le sous-entends, parfois. Il ne relève pas, c'est tout. Peut-être ne veut-il pas savoir, et garder l'espoir de les revoir un jour. Parfois, il me fait vraiment de la peine. Il est solitaire, n'a aucun ami puisqu'il ne va pas à Poudlard… Je lui fais l'école à la maison, comme la plupart des enfants sorciers, mais je pense qu'il se sent seul.

— Le chat est pour lui, dit Ginny à voix basse. Elle est encore petite, c'est pourquoi je ne la lui donne pas maintenant, mais nous l'avons appelée Lune, Harry et moi, en l'honneur de Remus. De plus, elle est orpheline, comme lui, ce qui nous donnera l'occasion de lui expliquer pourquoi ses parents ne sont pas là.

Andromeda acquiesça, l'air las puis demanda d'une voix plus enjouée :

— Alors, Ginny, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— De Sirius, répondit Ginny sans préambule.

— Sirius ? s'étonna Andromeda. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

— Il est avec Hermione.

Andromeda pâlit soudain et porta une main à sa poitrine. Ginny crut qu'elle allait faire une attaque et se préparait à l'emmener d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, mais Andromeda lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

— Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-elle. Hermione Granger ? Mais… mais jamais je ne l'aurais imaginée avec un homme tel que… Sirius…

— Vous aussi, vous pensez qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble ?

Andromeda mit un instant à répondre, puis sourit et dit :

— Si. Réflexion faite, je pense qu'Hermione est bien la seule femme capable de tempérer mon cousin… C'est encore un véritable enfant, dans sa tête, il a besoin d'être guidé dans sa vie. Hermione est responsable, elle fera à la fois office de compagne et de mère, pour lui. Et Dieu sait qu'il en a besoin, je sais que Walburga n'était vraiment pas la mère idéale…

Ginny sourit en repensant à l'affreux portrait qui vociférait des injures à longueur de journée, au 12 Square Grimmaurd… Alors comme ça, Andromeda était favorable au couple que formaient Hermione et Sirius… Très bien, un adversaire de plus contre Harry ! Il ne gagnerait pas si facilement. Il était hors de question qu'une seule personne puisse empêcher Hermione et Sirius de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient ! Ginny savait qu'Hermione ne tiendrait pas compte de l'avis d'Harry, mais qu'elle éprouverait toute sa vie des remords si elle savait qu'Harry lui en voulait.

— Harry est totalement contre, souffla Ginny. Rien que l'idée de les savoir ensemble le révulse.

— Je le comprends, répondit Andromeda. J'aurais réagi de même. Mais s'ils sont bien ensembles, pourquoi les séparer ? Après tout, j'ai vécu exactement la même chose, à la seule différence que ce n'était pas une personne qui était contre mon union avec Ted, mais toute ma famille ! Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de l'épouser et de donner naissance à une merveilleuse fille, qui m'a donné un merveilleux petit-fils. Comme quoi, il faut parfois savoir se mettre contre l'avis des autres.

Ginny n'avait pas vu les choses de cette manière. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il était décédé, elle avait quasiment oublié que Ted était né-Moldu, et qu'Andromeda avait été déshéritée à cause de ce mariage considéré comme impur par sa famille.

— T'ai-je éclairée ? demanda malicieusement la mère de Tonks.

— Beaucoup, oui, merci ! dit joyeusement Ginny. Vous ne voulez pas me le mettre par écrit, par hasard ? Ça me ferait une pétition à faire signer…

Andromeda éclata d'un rire gai et répondit :

— Harry n'apprécierait pas, à mon avis, et puis il finira tôt ou tard par se rendre compte qu'il se trompe sur Sirius et Hermione. Mon cousin n'a jamais aimé une femme, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire !

Ginny sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle vit Teddy en train de jouer avec Lune. Le chaton tentait d'attraper un bouchon de liège que lui lançait Teddy. Le spectacle était très attendrissant. Mais Ginny savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour laisser Lune à Teddy. Elle prit donc le petit chat dans ses mains et la posa sur son épaule.

— Je ne peux pas la garder ? demanda Teddy avec un air de chien battu.

— Non, mon grand, dit gentiment Ginny. Elle est trop petite. Mais tu la reverras, ne t'en fais pas !

Teddy sourit, d'un sourire éclatant qui illumina tout son visage d'enfant. Ginny l'embrassa sur le front et salua Andromeda avant de sortir et de transplaner chez elle, dans la chambre. Là, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Harry, debout, les bras croisés, adossé à la porte.

— Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ? demanda-t-il avec mécontentement.

— De chez Andromeda, répondit aussitôt Ginny, répugnant à mentir à son mari. Je lui ai parlé d'Hermione et Sirius. Figure-toi qu'elle, au moins, elle voit ça d'un très bon œil ! Donc j'aimerais bien que toi aussi, tu réfléchisses un peu à tout ça, si ça ne te dérange pas.

— J'ai réfléchi, Ginny, dit-il d'une voix soudainement calme. J'ai réfléchi à tout ça, et j'ai pensé à ma mère et Rogue.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Que venaient faire Rogue et Lily dans cette histoire ? Harry expliqua :

— Rogue aimait ma mère, ça tu le savais. Ce que je me dis, c'est que si leurs maisons ne les avaient pas séparés, il y a fort à parier qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne serait pareil, et peut-être même que je serais le fils de Rogue. Le fait qu'elle sorte avec mon père a complètement détruit Rogue. Et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer pendant toutes ces années, je sais que c'était un grand homme. Je ne veux pas faire subir ça à Sirius.

— Alors… tu acceptes ? fit Ginny.

— Oui, j'accepte, soupira Harry. Après tout, ce sont leurs affaires, c'est leur vie. Qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils veulent.

Ginny sourit et prit Harry dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

— Sirius sera fier de toi, et puis vois le bon côté des choses : tu es sûr d'apprécier ta belle-mère !

— Oh non, Ginny, ne t'y mets pas ! protesta Harry. Tu sais qu'en plus c'est vrai, que je verrai Hermione comme une belle-mère… Ne me fais pas changer d'avis !

Ginny éclata d'un rire clair et embrassa Harry au coin des lèvres avant de dire :

— Ne t'en fais pas, cette impression te passera vite. Hermione reste ton amie, tu sais. Et ça lui fera d'autant plus plaisir que tu acceptes sa relation avec Sirius. Aussi, je te charge de leur annoncer toi-même que tu changes d'avis !

— Quoi ? protesta Harry. Tout seul ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi… ?

— Ah non, répondit catégoriquement Ginny, tu t'es mis seul dans ce pétrin, à toi de t'en sortir. Où est ton grand courage gryffondorien, Harry ?

— Y a des fois, j'aimerais bien que le Choixpeau m'ait envoyé à Serpentard, je n'aurais au moins plus ce fichu courage à montrer à la moindre occasion !

Ginny rit à nouveau et lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. Harry soupira et transplana chez Hermione après un sourire à sa femme.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Alors, si vous n'avez pas compris le raisonnement de Harry avec sa mère et Rogue... rassurez-vous, moi non plus XD Non, mais comme cette fic date d'i ans, j'avoue que certaines choses qui me paraissaient logiques à l'époque ne me parlent absolument pas aujourd'hui. Je suppose que j'ai voulu dire que si Harry empêchait Sirius d'être en couple avec Hermione, il serait aussi malheureux que Rogue qui n'avait jamais pu être avec Lily, et que même si Harry n'aimait pas des masses Rogue, ben il ne souhaiterait pour autant ce genre de malheur à personne... Voilà, c'est comme ça que je le comprends xD (j'étais tordue à l'époque n'empêche...)**

 **Enfin bonne nouvelle, Harry accepte ! :D Ah et puis dernier détail, en relisant je n'ai vraiment pas aimé la formulation "Les femmes comme Hermione sont des femmes avec lesquelles on vit, qu'on épouse, etc.", parce que ça laisse entendre que certaines femmes sont plus dignes de respect que d'autres simplement en comparant leur sexualité... :roll: Mais je l'ai laissé parce que bon, Sirius n'est pas censé forcément être féministe, il peut avoir des préjugés sans être un connard, et on peut espérer qu'Hermione les lui fera réviser !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à samedi pour la suite :)**


	15. Le repentir de Harry

**Note d'auteur : Le 15e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Hermione, après une bonne petite sieste de trois heures, se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle s'étira comme un chat, alla se rafraichir par une petite douche et regarda sa pendule. Quatorze heures. Merveilleux, elle avait le temps de faire plein de choses, et en particulier d'attaquer son travail, dans lequel elle avait pris du retard.

Elle s'attabla à son bureau et commença à lire un contrat quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle maudit l'importun qui la dérangeait, mais alla tout de même ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Harry sur le pas de la porte. Mais plus étonnant encore était son air abattu et presque implorant. On aurait dit un enfant pris en faute.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le frappe.

— Oui, vas-y, répondit Hermione avec une légère froideur, n'ayant pas oublié leur dispute du matin.

Harry entra sans attendre et resta debout au milieu du salon.

— Tu viens finir de me donner ta liste d'arguments contre ma relation avec Sirius ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

— Non… non, je… je venais m'excuser, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

— T'excuser ? Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça, railla Hermione. Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

— Oh, je t'en prie, fit-il d'une voix mécontente, ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, tu veux ?

— C'est vrai que tu me l'as grandement facilitée, toute à l'heure, répondit Hermione toujours aussi sarcastique. Bon, vas-y, pourquoi viens-tu t'excuser ?

— Pour t'avoir tiré les cheveux quand on avait onze ans, tiens, railla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin !

— Si tu t'excuses tout seul, pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

— Quoi ? demanda Harry, n'y comprenant rien.

— Oui, tu as dit « je m'excuse », ce qui signifie que tu t'es excusé toi-même. La bonne formulation, si tu venais demander mon pardon, ce serait « je te prie de m'excuser ».

Harry poussa un soupir très bruyant, tel un taureau en colère. Hermione ressentit une petite bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir. Ce n'était que justice, après tout. Elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce.

— Tu es vraiment obligée de me faire un cours de syntaxe ? soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Je viens m'excuser, ça ne te suffit pas ? Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de condamner cette… relation – la prononciation de ce mot sembla lui écorcher la bouche – et je… je t'autorise à…

— Tu m'autorises ? _Tu m'autorises_ ? siffla Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour faire quoique ce soit, Harry Potter ! Tout ce que je te demandais, c'était une tolérance et une acceptation. Mais ce n'est en aucune façon ton refus de notre relation qui va changer quoique ce soit entre Sirius et moi, c'est compris ?

Harry pâlit, sous la violence du ton d'Hermione, et recula imperceptiblement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le frappe. Mais il n'en fut rien, et Hermione se calma pour dire d'une voix adoucie :

— J'accepte tes excuses. Tu peux donc m'assurer que tu ne feras aucune remarque désobligeante à Sirius ou moi sur notre relation ?

— Heu… oui…

— Et que jamais bien sûr tu ne nous tourneras le dos, à l'un ou à l'autre ?

— Heu… oui, répéta Harry, toujours aussi apeuré – ce qui était relativement étonnant de sa part.

— Très bien, répondit Hermione en lui tendant une main amie, marché conclu.

Harry regarda sa main, puis esquissa un sourire avant de la serrer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry dit d'une voix hésitante :

— Bon, je vais voir Sirius pour…

— Je viens avec toi, trancha catégoriquement Hermione en attrapant son bras dans le but de transplaner avec lui.

— Heu, tu es sûre ? Je…

— Harry, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il avant de transplaner dans un « crac » sonore qui fit sursauter Pattenrond.

~o~O~o~

Ils atterrirent devant l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry toqua à la porte d'une main hésitante – Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de crainte, c'était très amusant. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione toqua à son tour, plus fermement, attendant que quelqu'un réponde. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif et Harry actionna la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans résistance, elle n'était pas fermée. Ils entrèrent dans la sombre demeure qui, silencieuse, semblait encore plus lugubre.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? appela Harry. Sirius ? Kreattur ?

Un « crac » se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Kreattur apparut, avec son éternelle taie d'oreiller crasseuse et ses oreilles de chauve-souris.

— Mr Potter a appelé Kreattur ? croassa-t-il. Oh, miss Granger est là aussi ! Entrez, entrez ! Kreattur va vous préparer quelque chose de chaud.

— Nous venons voir Sirius, Kreattur, dit Harry d'une voix un peu trop autoritaire au goût d'Hermione.

Kreattur se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, fixant soudain le sol, l'air très embarrassé. Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui, désireuse de lui faire dire ce qu'il semblait vouloir taire.

— Il y a un problème, Kreattur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Le maître ne va pas bien… murmura l'elfe en continuant à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

Harry s'exclama :

— Il est encore saoul ? Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Franchement, Hermione, je me demande ce que tu lui trouves, c'est…

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit au premier étage, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. On aurait dit du verre qui venait d'exploser.

— Kreattur vous avait prévenus, répondit l'elfe.

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry et Hermione se ruèrent vers l'escalier et le grimpèrent quatre à quatre. Avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le palier, un autre grand bruit retentit, et Hermione poussa un cri de peur en s'agrippant au bras d'Harry. Une fois encore, c'était semblable à une explosion de verre.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? souffla Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

— Il refait peut-être la décoration de la maison, suggéra Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

— Alors il a encore beaucoup à apprendre question rangement, marmonna Harry en gravissant les deux dernières marches, Hermione agrippée à son bras. Sirius ! cria-t-il.

Nouvelle explosion, qui les fit se baisser instinctivement. Ils remercièrent d'ailleurs leur instinct – à supposer qu'ils en eussent un, mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à penser philosophie – car des éclats de verre jaillirent de la pièce et leur auraient méchamment entaillé le visage s'ils étaient restés debout.

Harry sortit sa baguette, imité par Hermione et tous deux se relevèrent prudemment. Profitant d'une accalmie, Harry bondit dans la pièce, sa baguette brandie. Hermione le suivit de près, mais se protégea derrière lui par habitude. Sirius fit volte-face, stoppant son mouvement de la main qui allait l'amener à briser un vase volumineux et proprement affreux. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son filleul, mais se figea en distinguant Hermione qui restait cachée derrière Harry, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle explosion.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exclama Harry, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, le cœur battant comme l'entendait Hermione qui avait l'oreille près de son épaule.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, ne sachant visiblement pas que répondre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce verre, par terre ? renchérit Harry. Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? Tu veux démolir la maison ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, alors qu'Hermione s'avançait prudemment, avisant d'un œil méfiant la baguette encore brandie de Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda ce dernier, sans répondre aux questions d'Harry.

— Je suis venu pour…

Il s'interrompit, semblant soudain beaucoup moins assuré. Hermione sourit malgré elle et échangea un petit regard avec Sirius qu'elle avait quitté le matin même. Il demeura cependant impassible, ne désirant visiblement pas s'attirer encore plus les foudres d'Harry. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda Harry. Celui-ci avait blêmi et ses doigts jouaient machinalement avec sa baguette.

— Heu… pour…

Sirius s'impatientait et le fit clairement sentir en soupirant bruyamment d'un air excédé. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire tant la situation s'y prêtait. Harry passa une main derrière sa nuque, l'air franchement embarrassé.

— Eh bien, Harry ? fit innocemment Hermione. Tu as perdu ta langue ? Elle fonctionnait pourtant très bien, ce matin… Tu sais, quand tu m'as si gentiment fait comprendre que tu préférais que je sois célibataire…

— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers elle brusquement, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir reporter son attention sur quelque chose d'autre que son parrain. J'ai juste dit que… que ça ne me plaisait pas !

— Seulement ? insista Hermione, sachant que le seul moyen que son ami se décide à cracher le morceau était de le pousser à bout. Non, moi je me rappelle très clairement que c'était bien plus que ça… Je devais trouver quelqu'un de mon âge, Sirius était instable…

Elle tourna furtivement son regard vers le concerné qui n'avait pas bronché, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hermione décida d'enfoncer le clou un peu plus :

— Comment as-tu formulé ça, déjà ? « J'aurais accepté n'importe qui », c'est ça ? Ah oui, sauf Malefoy.

Elle aurait juré qu'Harry était en train de se ratatiner sur place et curieusement, elle en tirait une certaine satisfaction. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent… Harry poussa un long soupir résigné et répondit :

— D'accord, d'accord, arrête-toi là, j'ai compris…

— Bien, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras et en le regardant avec insistance. Nous t'écoutons donc, Harry… Qu'as-tu à dire ?

Harry lui lança un regard de chien battu mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle vit Sirius du coin de l'œil faisait machinalement léviter quelques morceaux de verre pour s'occuper. Cela n'aidait sûrement pas Harry, mais il s'était mis lui-même dans cette situation, à lui de s'en sortir…

— Bon, soupira-t-il finalement, Sirius, Hermione… je… je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit à chacun aujourd'hui…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il avait terminé. Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui décida de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et qui répondit :

— Mais encore ?

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier et poussa un soupir excédé avant de reprendre :

— Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble, et je vous promets de ne pas m'occuper de vos affaires, ça te va ?

Sirius acquiesça et Hermione eut un grand sourire. Harry dit soudain très vite :

— Mais j'ai des conditions ! Je ne veux pas vous voir faire quoique ce soit en ma présence ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez quand vous êtes avec des gens ou… tous les deux, mais je ne veux rien savoir, rien voir ! C'est compris ?

Hermione tourna son regard vers Sirius qui sourit à son tour et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle prit un malin plaisir à voir Harry pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de son parrain, et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsque, jouant le jeu, Sirius la prit par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

— Bon, je m'en vais ! s'exclama Harry. Et attendez que je sois parti pour faire vos…

Il s'interrompit et sortit de la chambre en courant, sous les éclats de rire d'Hermione et Sirius. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se claquer, un « Au rev… » de Kreattur et le silence se fit. Hermione leva les yeux vers son amant qui sourit. Elle fit mine de se dégager de son étreinte – à contrecœur – et de s'éloigner, mais il l'attrapa par le bras en disant d'une voix autoritaire :

— Viens là.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard brillant et il l'attira d'un geste sans appel. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse, les yeux levés vers lui. Elle sourit plus largement en le voyant faire disparaître la moindre particule de verre d'un geste souple de sa baguette. Il baissa à son tour les yeux vers elle et sans attendre, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser possessif.

— Maintenant, tu m'appartiens entièrement, souffla-t-il en décollant sa bouche de la sienne.

Hermione frissonna à cette phrase et sourit à nouveau. Elle murmura :

— N'étions-nous pas censés avoir une discussion ?

Sirius soupira et elle se décolla lentement de lui. Elle en profita pour détailler les habits de son amant. Il avait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit, ornée de motifs argentés çà et là. Elle se prolongeait dans son dos jusqu'à ses pieds, comme une cape. C'était très élégant… Elle pensa à contrecœur que cette discussion était nécessaire et qu'elle devrait songer à enlever ce vêtement plus tard…

— Il le faut vraiment ? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec intensité.

— Vraiment, répondit Hermione, intransigeante. On ne pourra pas repartir sur de bonnes bases si on ne met pas quelques petites choses au clair.

Sirius regarda le plafond de la pièce en soupirant, comme s'il priait un dieu quelconque. Hermione émit un petit rire et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Sirius mit ses mains dans ses poches avec une moue boudeuse mais la suivit quand même. Ils descendirent dans la bibliothèque. Hermione alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, croisa les jambes et attendit, le visage serein. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'Harry avait accepté sa relation avec Sirius. Tout en elle s'était apaisé.

~o~O~o~

Sirius prit son temps pour descendre, peu pressé d'avoir cette fichue conversation. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les femmes compliquent tout par de stupides discussions nécessaires au couple ? Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à subir cela, à travers ses « relations éclair », comme il les appelait. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé une femme avec qui se poser, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse voir tous les inconvénients de la vie de couple…

Il regarda dans le salon, il n'était pas dans son champ de vision mais lui la voyait. Ainsi assise, le port droit et élégant, elle avait tout d'une Black. Penser cela lui faisait mal, mais elle avait un peu de Bellatrix, dans son attitude. En dehors de son esprit détruit par la folie, il avait toujours trouvé sa cousine belle et charismatique.

Il eut un instant de nostalgie en pensant à son enfance que Voldemort avait anéantie en conduisant sa famille à vouloir adhérer à ses principes. Lui, jamais il ne s'était plié à toutes ses règles. Et il soupçonnait son inconscient de vouloir une nouvelle fois s'y opposer en le faisant tomber amoureux d'une né-Moldue. Il sourit à cette pensée et se décida à rejoindre Hermione dans le salon. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra et il ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette. S'il ne la respectait pas autant, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait envoyé cette conversation au diable et qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus. Il se plaisait à penser que c'était l'instinct animal de sa nature d'Animagus qui lui donnait ces envies.

— Tu as pris ton temps, dit Hermione en souriant, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

— Tu es très belle, dit-il nonchalamment, comme s'il lui disait bonjour.

— Tu es pardonné, répondit Hermione en émettant un rire clair. Assieds-toi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne suis pas un Détraqueur, que je sache !

Sirius grimaça et dit d'une voix un peu morne :

— Emploie d'autres comparaisons, tu veux ?

Hermione acquiesça et il finit par venir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à elle.

— Bien, dit-elle d'une voix professorale. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

* * *

 **Note de fin : Rah oui je sais, ça s'éternise un peu tout ça... Mais bon, dans la vraie vie, ce genre de mise au point avec les amis et tout, ça ne se fait pas en 2h, donc bon ça traîne un peu^^ Mais il était temps qu'ils aient enfin cette discussion pour tout mettre au clair !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour la suite ;)**


	16. Mise au point

**Note d'auteur : Enfin la discussion en vue, enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Sirius passa une main derrière sa nuque en regardant la cheminée, dans laquelle crépitait un feu chaleureux qui était le bienvenu en ce début novembre glacial. Le silence n'était pas pesant, mais Sirius aurait préféré qu'il fût rompu le plus vite possible, parce qu'il sentait le regard inquisiteur de son interlocutrice posé sur lui.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose à dire ?

— Et comment ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant. Sirius, s'il te plait, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas débuter une relation sérieuse si on ne met pas les choses au clair tout de suite.

— Tu me fais peur, avec ces mots-là, maugréa Sirius en croisant les bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune femme ne peut envisager une relation sereine avec un homme ?

— Bien sûr que si, je l'envisage. Mais pas tant que je ne serais pas assurée de certaines choses.

Sirius poussa un long soupir exaspéré et Hermione sourit malgré elle. Il répondit d'une voix où perçait clairement son impatience :

— Comme quoi ?

Hermione décida de choisir soigneusement ses mots. L'homme face à elle ne lui était pas inconnu, bien évidemment. Mais elle ne pouvait cependant guère prétendre le connaître par cœur. Or, elle le savait susceptible, mais elle ignorait jusqu'à quel point, et quelles étaient les choses qui l'agaçaient profondément. Elle s'en doutait, bien sûr. Aussi réfléchit-elle quelques secondes avant de poser cette question fatidique :

— Est-ce que je suis vraiment importante pour toi ou… est-ce que tu envisages de me quitter prochainement ?

Sirius se raidit dans son fauteuil. Bon sang, il l'attendait, cette question, n'empêche qu'il avait espéré qu'elle ne la poserait jamais… Il détestait les démonstrations d'affections quelles qu'elles soient… Et les grands discours enflammés n'étaient sûrement pas son truc ! Comment lui dire ce qu'elle attendait sans tomber dans un romantisme pitoyable ?

— Alors ? insista Hermione, voyant qu'il hésitait.

— Ben… tu es importante, ça te va ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer avec exaspération.

— Évidemment que non, ça ne me va pas ! Ça te tuerait de me dire sincèrement ce que tu penses ? Tu m'aimes, ou pas ?

— Mais oui !

— Oui quoi ? Oui, tu m'aimes, ou oui, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Sirius se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large, les mains dans le dos.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, le problème ? fit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Tu n'as pourtant pas eu de mal à me le dire, il y a deux mois, et hier soir non plus. Ça a changé, c'est ça ? Je suis trop jeune ? Trop immature ? Pas assez belle ?

Sirius fit volte-face pour la regarder et ne put s'empêcher de penser en dissimulant habilement son sourire qu'elle était vraiment très séduisante, quand elle s'énervait. Mais il n'était pas assez bas pour la laisser se torturer l'esprit avec ses questions inutiles. Évidemment qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, dans… le feu de l'action. Mais là, à brûle-pourpoint… c'était une autre affaire.

— Tu ne peux pas essayer de comprendre que je ne suis pas un ado romantique et amouraché ? s'agaça-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? s'énerva Hermione en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Ca veut dire que les grands discours dignes du Chat qui expire, c'est pas mon truc !

Fier d'avoir utilisé une référence littéraire, Sirius ne vit pas le regard ahuri que lui lançait Hermione.

— Du quoi ? répéta Hermione.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas cet auteur ? Il avait pourtant espéré faire mouche en lui montrant qu'il connaissait un écrivain moldu… Il répondit d'une voix hésitante :

— Mais si, tu sais bien, le poète Moldu, qui a écrit… des tragédies…

Il réfléchit intensément et s'exclama :

— Oui, tu sais, il a écrit _Rodéo et Jupette_ !

Hermione s'exclama :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un roman érotique, ou quoi ? Bon, Sirius, arrête de changer de sujet, c'est…

Elle eut soudain un éclair lumineux et comprit de quoi il parlait :

— Ah, _Roméo et Juliette_ !

— Oui, c'est pareil, marmonna-t-il.

— Et Shakespeare, d'accord, finit Hermione. Dis donc, il va falloir que tu lises un peu plus, si tu veux m'épater avec ta culture. Ce n'est pas très concluant, pour l'instant !

— Oui, bon ça va, grogna Sirius l'air vraiment vexé.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Sirius regarda le sol, l'air à la fois penaud et vexé, et Hermione se retint rire en se remémorant les changements dont avaient été victimes un des plus grands auteurs de théâtre anglais et son œuvre la plus célèbre. Il était vrai que les pièces de théâtre à l'eau de rose ne devaient pas fourmiller dans la bibliothèque des Black. Si pièces de théâtre il y avait, ce devaient être des œuvres noires, tristes et où le nombre de morts approchait la trentaine.

— Donc, ce que je disais, c'était que je n'étais pas adepte des grands poèmes enflammés pour dire à une fille que je l'aime, c'est tout.

Hermione afficha un grand sourire pendant qu'il jouait machinalement avec sa baguette.

— Eh bien voilà, répondit-elle, tu vois !

— On ne peut pas dire que je l'aie fait de mon plein gré, je me suis drôlement fait forcer la main, quand même, marmonna-t-il en la regardant en face, la sondant de ses yeux gris.

— D'où la nécessité d'une discussion, répondit Hermione. Si je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec toi, comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte ? Maintenant, je sais que je ne dois pas attendre de toi de grandes phrases d'amour toutes les cinq minutes, et de toute façon, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda Sirius. Normalement, les filles de ton âge…

— Tu en as connu tant que ça ? marmonna Hermione, tout sourire évanoui.

Sirius fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et haussa les épaules, comme pour esquiver la question. Mais le regard franchement accusateur que lui jeta Hermione le dissuada de continuer à éluder le sujet. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

— Comment ? insista-t-elle tout en sachant que la réponse ne lui plairait guère.

— Cinq, six, fit-il en regardant le plafond.

— Six ? s'écria Hermione. Mais…

— Eh, c'est toi qui as voulu savoir, je te signale ! la coupa Sirius.

— Tu pouvais me mentir ! C'est horrible ! Qui me dit qu'en plus, il n'y en avait pas que je connaissais, dans le lot ? Oh, Sirius, Harry m'avait prévenue, mais ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé ! Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? Une par semaine, ou quoi ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée et s'exclama :

— J'y crois pas ! Sirius, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me dépasse, là…

— Qu'est-ce qui tourmente ton petit cerveau, souris de bibliothèque ?

Le remplacement de « rat » par « souris » rendait l'expression plus heureuse, même si elle restait un peu vexante. Hermione inspira un grand coup et répondit :

— Comment est-ce que tu peux t'intéresser à moi… après avoir collectionné les filles ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une de ces filles avec une taille de guêpe, de longues jambes fuselées, des boucles cascadant sur les épaules, du maquillage à ne plus savoir qu'en faire… Je ne suis pas comme ça, Sirius, tu en es conscient ? Je dépense bien plus de Gallions en livres et objets scientifiques qu'en produits de beauté. Je ne porte pas de mini-jupe, je déteste mettre des décolletés, des robes échancrées…

Sirius poussa un soupir bruyant qui la coupa dans sa tirade. Il répondit d'une voix exaspérée :

— Hermione, tu crois vraiment que j'ignore tout ça ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas observée, que je ne te connais pas ? Je sais que tu n'as pas le physique d'une déesse, et honnêtement je m'en fiche parce que ton physique me convient parfaitement. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas une fille superficielle ne brillant que par son apparence et pas par son intelligence. Je sais que tu aimes tes livres, que tu passes volontiers tes soirées à faire des calculs d'astronomie plutôt qu'à courir les bars en quête d'un célibataire, je sais tout ça, Hermione !

L'intéressée s'était figée pendant ce discours. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il la connaissait si bien. Elle se sentit rougir devant son erreur de jugement. Qu'elle se sentait bête… Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une fille superficielle, mais comme celle qu'elle était vraiment…

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder en face.

— A trop vouloir mettre les choses au clair, tu vas finir par t'apercevoir que beaucoup de choses sont déjà parfaitement au point, entre nous, fit Sirius avec un sourire dans la voix.

Hermione hocha la tête et Sirius reprit :

— Je t'accorde que beaucoup de choses doivent être mises à plat, mais s'il te plait, arrête de te demander pourquoi c'est sur toi que j'ai jeté mon dévolu. Je l'ai fait, un point c'est tout. Ne va pas maintenant me faire la liste de tes défauts, comme si tu voulais à tout prix que je t'envoie promener… à moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veux ?

— Non ! s'exclama Hermione en relevant soudain son regard vers lui. Non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que tu connais mes traits de caractère principaux, pour que tu ne sois pas… pris au dépourvu.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis déjà préparé au fait que lorsque je t'inviterai à dîner le soir, tu me proposeras plutôt de faire du calcul intégral, ou de résoudre des équations du quatrième degré…

Hermione éclata de rire et se sentit soudain beaucoup plus sereine. La paix intérieure qu'elle ressentait avant cette conversation venait de ressurgir, et elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Sirius prit soudain un air sérieux et reprit d'une voix bizarrement hésitante :

— Ah, et… pour le soir où je t'ai menacée de te tuer…

— Tiens, oui, je l'avais presque oublié, cet épisode, répondit Hermione.

— Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… se justifia Sirius.

— J'ai plutôt tendance à croire que ça été ton état normal pendant une période, et que tu n'as fait que replonger, je me trompe ?

— Pas complètement, fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Il y eut encore un instant de silence puis Sirius marmonna :

— Désolé, ça a dû te choquer.

— Pas plus que ça, sourit Hermione. A vrai dire, Harry m'avait parlé de tes antécédents, j'ai trouvé ça pitoyable, mais pas choquant.

— Mes antécédents ? répéta Sirius, interloqué.

— Oui, tu as eu des problèmes avec l'alcool, dans le passé, non ?

Sirius haussa encore une fois les épaules et Hermione eut un sourire satisfait. Bon, il avouait plus ou moins, c'était déjà cela. Elle alla se rasseoir tandis que Sirius restait debout, fixant le feu. Celui-ci faisait danser des lueurs orangées dans ses prunelles grises, cela lui donnait un regard inquiétant. Il finit par se détourner de l'âtre et la regarder elle. Après un instant de silence, durant lequel il l'avait intensément observée, il fit d'une voix égale :

— Non, vraiment, tu es assez belle.

Hermione se sentit rougir une fois encore. Elle n'aurait pas dû, ce genre de phrase ne devrait plus l'émouvoir autant, mais elle restait prononcée par un homme nettement plus âgé qu'elle, ayant une certaine expérience des femmes et sachant donc de quoi il parlait. Elle pouvait donc être certaine qu'il était sincère, et d'ailleurs, s'il ne l'était pas, pourquoi aurait-il choisi de faire d'elle la première femme avec qui il passait plus d'une nuit ?

— Merci, répondit-elle en se concentrant pour faire disparaître le feu qui s'était emparé de ses joues.

Sirius sourit et Hermione abandonna, devinant qu'il avait dit cela exprès pour la voir rougir.

— Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-elle, on dirait une adolescente.

— Navré, Hermione, mais pour moi tu restes tout de même une adolescente.

L'intéressée ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et s'exclama :

— Quoi ? Une adolescente ? Mais Sirius, j'ai plus de vingt ans !

— Peut-être, mais je t'ai rencontrée à l'âge de treize ans, et je t'ai presque vue grandir. Lorsqu'on se voyait, tu avais à peine changé, ce n'était pas comme si tu venais ici tous les dix ans. Quand je te vois, je pense à la petite fille sérieuse qui tempérait Harry et Ronald, à celle qui étudiait consciencieusement, qui s'angoissait pour ses résultats… Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'as que peu changé.

— Je ne suis plus cette fille, murmura Hermione en détournant son regard vers la cheminée.

Il y eut un instant de silence, qu'Hermione ne rompit que lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était dû au regard inquisiteur de Sirius quant à son énigmatique phrase.

— J'aurais pu le rester si tout s'était passé autrement, si je n'avais pas rompu avec Ron, si je n'avais pas eu ce passage de dépression qui m'a fait prendre conscience après coup que je m'investissais beaucoup trop dans mon travail… Quoique tu en dises, Sirius, il ne reste plus grand-chose de cette fille que tu décris, chez moi.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir tenu un discours aussi funeste, d'avoir pris ce ton tragique, car il n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix grave de Sirius résonna dans le salon comme le glas d'une cloche dans un beffroi.

— Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Elle le regarda, incertaine de sa réponse. Un non catégorique serait un mensonge. Un oui assuré en serait un aussi.

— Il reste important pour moi, souffla-t-elle. Mais celui que j'aime encore… c'est celui de mes souvenirs. Pas le Ron d'aujourd'hui.

Elle avait senti Sirius se raidir sans même le regarder. Ce genre de révélation ne lui faisait sans doute pas plaisir. Elle aurait voulu le détromper tout de suite, lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et pas un autre, mais l'heure n'était pas aux grands discours amoureux et aux déclarations pathétiques. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Même si cela lui prenait du temps, même s'il se renfermait comme autrefois. Elle n'était pas pressée.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil, réprima un sourire en songeant à regret que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait à nouveau éprouver le plaisir de lui ôter tous ses vêtements, et se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Avant de sortir, elle dit d'une voix douce, presque maternelle, et qui l'étonna elle-même :

— Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, Sirius, et la jalousie n'est pas de mise en ce qui concerne Ron. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et elle dut à nouveau retenir un sourire en pensant qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir dix ans et de vouloir s'excuser en lui faisant un regard de chien battu – ce qui était une image plutôt réaliste le concernant. Sirius était peut-être un séducteur, mais il n'en restait pas moins un véritable gamin dans sa tête. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs le fait que la brièveté de ses relations ne fût pas de son propre fait et que ce fût dû au fait que les femmes qu'il avait côtoyées s'étaient rendues compte de son caractère…

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et le vit sourire, à son grand soulagement. D'une voix faussement aguicheuse, elle murmura :

— Envoie-moi un hibou…

Bizarrement, elle trouvait que cette phrase sonnait beaucoup mieux version sorcier que le banal « Appelle-moi » moldu. Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte de la bibliothèque et transplana comme elle était venue, à peine sortie de la maison des Black.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà :) Il reste quatre chapitre à cette fic, mais ils sont enfin au point tous les deux, ça n'a pas été sans mal !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avoir lu ! A dimanche pour la suite !**


	17. Réconciliation et mauvais souvenirs

**Note d'auteur : On fait un petit bon dans le temps avec ce chapitre, oui je précise au cas où vous penseriez que j'ai oublié d'en poster avant celui-ci x)**

 **RAR Julie13verseau : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Un mois et demi passa. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient, et les rues enneigées résonnaient de cantiques, dans certains coins de Londres. Hermione aimait cette atmosphère. Lorsqu'elle rentrait du Ministère, pendant cette période, elle revenait toujours à pied, pour profiter des illuminations et de toute cette ambiance festive. Cette année-là, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais tout lui semblait beaucoup plus beau que les années précédentes.

Non, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait su dire pourquoi elle avait cette impression. Mais n'ayant jamais été très adepte de ce genre d'aveu, elle préféra taire pour elle et les autres la raison de cette impression. Elle préférait penser que cela était dû au soin particulier donné aux décorations. En vérité, les évènements de ces derniers jours étaient pour beaucoup responsables de son comportement.

~o~O~o~

Deux semaines plus tôt…

— Hermione !

L'interpellée se retourna dans la rue, le cœur battant au son d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle eut l'impression de mettre des heures à faire volte-face, et aurait voulu que ce soit le cas pour réfléchir à quoi répondre. Elle rassembla tout le courage qu'elle put et fit face à l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé. Sa voix était malgré tout tremblante quand elle s'adressa à lui :

— Ron.

— Je voudrais te parler, s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

— On a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, Ron, répondit Hermione, non sans cacher son exaspération.

Ron baissa les yeux, regardant ses chaussures couvertes de neige. Malgré elle, Hermione ressentit à nouveau l'envie de le réconforter, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard… Le pire était qu'elle savait qu'il était sincère, qu'il ne se jouait pas d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait été sincère sur toute la ligne, que ce maudit soir, il avait trop bu. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux lorsqu'il lui avait tout avoué. Ce n'était plus le même homme qui se trouvait face à elle, désormais.

— Je voulais te donner ça, dit-il à mi-voix en sortant un paquet de sa poche et en le lui tendant.

Hermione prit l'objet entre ses mains. L'emballage était grossier, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devinant que c'était sans doute Ron qui l'avait fait lui-même.

— Ouvre-le, fit-il alors qu'elle retournait le paquet entre ses mains gantées.

Sans un mot, elle obéit. Elle essaya d'être la plus soigneuse possible en déchirant l'emballage et regarda ce qu'il contenait. Un livre. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

— C'est _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , dit-elle un peu déroutée. Mais Ron… je l'ai déjà, tu le sais bien, non ?

— C'est une nouvelle édition. Elle inclut tout ce qui a été découvert récemment. Regarde à la page 406, deuxième paragraphe.

Elle était marquée d'un signet. Hermione ouvrit le livre et lut ce que lui avait indiqué Ron.

 _La Salle sur Demande, ou Salle Va-et-vient, est une pièce du château de Poudlard aux facultés étonnantes. En effet, elle a le pouvoir de se transformer à l'infini, et de devenir l'endroit que chacun souhaite, pour peu qu'il en fasse la demande. On note en particulier qu'elle put être transformée en salle d'entraînement lorsque l'Armée de Dumbledore, dirigée par Harry Potter, y établit ses quartiers, en 1995. Lors de l'année 1997-1998, elle fut également une véritable aubaine pour tous les sorciers de la Résistance, notamment élèves à Poudlard, qui s'y cachaient et pouvaient ainsi se protéger des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle fut malheureusement grandement endommagée par un Feudeymon déclenché par Vincent Crabbe, qui fut lui-même tué dans cet accident. Ce fut également l'endroit où Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, personnages importants de la Résistance, échangèrent leur premier baiser, comme ils le racontèrent à Rita Skeeter après la Bataille._

Hermione cessa sa lecture à cet instant, sans même prendre le temps de finir le paragraphe.

— Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? souffla-t-elle.

— C'est amusant qu'ils en parlent, non ? fit Ron avec un maigre sourire.

— Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère. C'était notre vie privée ! Jamais nous n'avons raconté une telle chose à Rita Skeeter ! A moins que toi…

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, folle de rage.

— C'est toi qui es allé raconter ça à cette vieille fouine ?

— Non ! s'exclama Ron. Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça. Mais Harry nous en parlait suffisamment au milieu de la foule, elle a dû entendre. Je trouve ça amusant qu'ils aient pensé à mentionner ça dans une livre parlant de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Pas toi ?

— Non, je trouve ça ridicule. Maintenant, si tu permets, Ron, je rentre chez moi, il fait assez froid.

Les flocons recouvraient ses épaules et elle grelottait.

— Oui, bien sûr, souffla Ron.

Elle lui tendit le livre mais il lui fit un vague signe de la main comme quoi elle pouvait le garder. Sans un mot de plus, Hermione se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son immeuble. Arrivée, elle grimpa sans plus attendre au troisième étage et entra dans son appartement. Presque par habitude, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et, une fois n'est pas coutume, laissa le livre tomber par terre. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et un papier s'en échappa. Intriguée, elle le ramassa. C'était une enveloppe, son prénom était noté dessus d'une écriture qui lui était malheureusement familière. Elle décacheta le pli et en sortit la lettre.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suppose que ce qui est noté dans ce paragraphe ne signifie rien pour toi. Et je le comprends. Comme je te l'ai dit et répété, je me suis conduit comme un sale type du début à la fin. Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé. Je te demande aussi de me pardonner pour ce qui s'est passé au mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais passer l'éponge sur ce que je t'ai fait subir. Aussi j'arrêterai de te demander de m'excuser et de me revenir, même si c'est tout ce que je souhaite._

 _Harry m'a parlé de toi et Sirius. Ça m'a fait un choc, au début. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire ? Si c'est lui que tu veux, je m'incline. Tout aurait été différent si je n'avais pas fait cette bêtise, et je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, et si je trouve une autre femme, je ferai mon possible pour ne pas répéter ces erreurs. Mais jamais je ne trouverai une femme comme toi, Hermione. Sirius ne sait pas la chance qu'il a. Ou peut-être que si. Je l'espère pour lui._

 _Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, mais je te ferai pas l'insulte de te le répéter encore et encore, c'est inutile et stupide. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, une faveur : qu'on ne reste pas fâchés. Je saurai me comporter avec toi comme je l'ai fait à Poudlard, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Noël approche, nous le fêterons au Terrier, et ma mère voudrait que tu sois présente. Je ne veux pas que ma présence t'empêche de venir. Toute ma famille sera là, ainsi que les membres restants de l'Ordre (dont Sirius). Il y aura aussi Teddy et Andromeda. Je voudrais que tu viennes. Noël ne sera pas Noël sans toi, et ma famille a envie de te voir._

 _Si tu ne viens pas pour toi, viens au moins pour eux. Je sais que ma mère a pris ton parti, dans cette histoire, et je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, je suis l'entier fautif. J'espère que tu viendras et que nous pourrons repartir de zéro, même si c'est sans doute trop demander. Je ne t'oblige à rien._

 _Ron_

Hermione essuya rapidement ses yeux et sentit la fourrure soyeuse de Pattenrond contre son bras. Pour la première fois depuis neuf mois, elle replia la lettre avec soin et la glissa dans l'enveloppe. Cette missive contenait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre de Ron. Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre ces choses ? Elle savait depuis leur rupture qu'avoir mué leur amitié en amour avait été une erreur. Ils ne redeviendraient sans doute jamais le trio d'inséparables qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ou peut-être que si. Elle savait qu'elle désirait cela ardemment.

— Je me suis peut-être trompée sur son compte, Pattenrond, souffla-t-elle. Peut-être n'est-il pas si mauvais, finalement.

Un miaulement rauque lui répondit et elle sourit. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour donner à manger à son chat, un bruit sec se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête et vit un bel hibou noir à sa fenêtre. Ses yeux jaunes rappelaient étrangement ceux de Pattenrond, lequel contemplait l'oiseau avec beaucoup d'intérêt, d'ailleurs.

— Non, Pattenrond, il n'est pas pour toi, fit Hermione avec sourire.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et d'un vol élégant, le hibou entra dans la pièce. Il alla se poser sur le haut du buffet, lâchant le pli qu'il portait en vol. Hermione le ramassa et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où elle était partie de chez lui, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à le contacter, puisque c'était lui qui devait le faire.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec fébrilité et en sortit la lettre. Machinalement, elle passa son doigt sur son prénom, en tête de la missive.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu ne t'es pas imaginé que je t'avais oubliée durant ce long laps de temps. Cependant, ma réflexion m'a pris un moment. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je n'avais pas à douter de toi, parce que tu ne m'en avais jamais donné l'occasion. Je comprends tout à fait que tu tiennes à Ronald, même si j'ai du mal à le concevoir après ce qu'il t'a fait._

 _Je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille. Je te respecte et si nous devons un jour nous séparer, ce sera en bonne et due forme, et pas à cause d'une histoire de coucherie. Je sais ce que pense Harry de ce genre de serment venant de moi. A une époque, je ne l'aurais pas respecté, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent._

 _Molly nous invite tous deux au Terrier à Noël et je voulais profiter de ce jour pour officialiser notre relation. Mais je ne le ferai qu'avec ton accord, je sais que tu crains – et moi aussi, je l'avoue – la réaction des gens présents. J'imagine que certains sont déjà au courant, mais sans doute une minorité._

 _Nous nous reverrons ce jour-là, je préfère avoir un peu de temps, surtout pour réfléchir à quoi dire aux autres. Il faudra sans doute prendre des pincettes pour certains, notamment pour Molly je pense, et même pour les membres de l'Ordre._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Sirius_

Hermione lut et relut la lettre une dizaine de fois, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Finalement, cette journée se finissait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle n'espérait pas tant de Sirius, et ne croyait pas qu'il serait d'accord pour mettre tous leurs proches au courant de leur relation si vite. Elle regarda son chat, puis le hibou, et leur sourit comme si elle avait face à elle de vrais complices.

Elle regarda le calendrier pour se rappeler du jour. 1er décembre. Noël approchait effectivement à grands pas. Et étrangement, elle sentait que ce Noël serait le plus beau depuis bien longtemps…

~o~O~o~

Hermione regarda le calendrier, comme elle le faisait si souvent depuis ce 1er décembre si mémorable. On était le 17. Elle avait acheté la plupart de ses cadeaux, mais avait encore plusieurs achats à faire, en particulier pour la fratrie des Weasley – mis à part Ginny dont elle connaissait les goûts. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec cette dernière sur le Chemin de Traverse pour terminer ses achats.

Elle enfila sa cape, caressa la tête de Pattenrond qui somnolait dans son panier, et sortit de son appartement au pas de course. Elle descendit dans la rue, consciente que son accoutrement susciterait l'interrogation chez les Moldus qu'elle croiserait. Elle s'en moquait éperdument, préférant de loin l'élégance de sa cape noire aux doudounes hideuses qu'elle voyait parfois chez certaines adolescentes.

Elle atteignit le Chaudron Baveur rapidement et y entra pour se réchauffer. Tom la salua amicalement et elle prit un Bièraubeurre en attendant Ginny. Elle alla s'asseoir au bar, regardant les clients présents. Tous les genres étaient rassemblés ici. Elle aperçut un sorcier vêtu d'une cape de fourrure qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un ours, elle crut apercevoir une harpie, attablée au fond, et un homme assez pâle et assez effrayant pour être un vampire – la substance rouge foncé remplissant son verre ne trompait d'ailleurs pas.

Elle manqua cependant s'étrangler quand elle aperçut un attroupement d'hommes assez jeunes, sans doute de son âge, et au sein duquel elle reconnut McLaggen. Leur dernière entrevue s'étant pour le moins très mal passée, elle décida de se faire la plus discrète possible. La porte du Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit alors et Hermione aperçut la chevelure rousse de Ginny, parsemée de neige.

— Hermione ! s'exclama celle-ci en la voyant. Bonjour, Tom ! Une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plait !

Les deux amies finirent rapidement leur breuvage et se dirigèrent vers le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse. Ce fut Hermione qui fit la combinaison magique ouvrant l'arcade, Ginny n'étant pas sûre de l'avoir retenue.

Le Chemin de Traverse sous la neige était méconnaissable. C'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient ainsi, car c'était le premier hiver de Ginny hors de Poudlard et qu'Hermione n'y était venue qu'une fois l'année précédente, à une époque où il n'y avait pas de neige. Elles se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers Fleury et Bott où elles étaient sûres de trouver la majorité de leurs cadeaux.

La boutique était pleine de monde, et Hermione vit quelques têtes connues de Poudlard. Elle salua de loin Parvati Patil et sa sœur jumelle, ainsi que Dean Thomas et Olivier Dubois qui était accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme qu'Hermione reconnut comme Pénélope Deauclaire.

— Tiens, Hermione, lui dit Ginny, ce livre pourrait plaire à Charlie.

L'ouvrage s'intitulait _Dragons d'Asie, espèces méconnues_. Hermione le prit et regarda le reste des étagères. Elle avisa un livre portant sur l'économie du monde sorcier, et pensa à Bill. Lui qui travaillait dans les banques, cela devrait l'intéresser. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le rayon de la politique en pensant à Percy, une chevelure blonde qui lui était odieuse apparut dans la foule, venant vers elle.

— Je m'en occupe, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Hermione sourit à Ginny et se plongea dans un gros traité de politique auquel elle ne comprenait goutte. Elle entendit la voix faussement enjouée de Ginny près d'elle :

— Tiens, Lavande, comment vas-tu ?

— Ginny, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Alors, fini les études ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

— Je suis dans l'Équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, elles m'ont choisie comme Poursuiveuse. Et toi ?

— Je me suis inscrite dans un club de danse, répondit Lavande. J'avais un bon niveau, il y a quelques années, alors je reprends.

— Sans blague ! fit Ginny d'une voix pleine d'ironie. Quel genre de danse ? Striptease ?

Un silence se fit autour des deux jeunes femmes et Hermione fut la première à manquer s'étrangler. Elle coula un regard vers Ginny qui se tenait face à Lavande, bien droite, les bras croisés. Son interlocutrice, elle, avait les joues rouges de honte et ne semblait visiblement plus savoir où se mettre ni quoi dire. Dean Thomas ainsi que les jumelles Patil s'approchèrent du duo et Dean dit d'une voix calme :

— Ginny, tu vas un peu loin, là.

— Moi, tu crois ? répondit Ginny avec un faux sourire. Dean, sois réaliste, cette fille a couché avec mon frère un soir où il était ivre. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle vole plus haut qu'une stripteaseuse ?

Cette fois, Lavande avait écarquillé les yeux de stupéfaction et ses mains tremblaient. Hermione tirait de cette situation une certaine satisfaction.

— C'est sérieux ? s'exclama Parvati. Lavande, tu n'as pas fait ça… Il était avec Hermione, tu le savais, enfin !

— Il… il n'est plus avec elle, bafouilla Lavande.

— A cause de toi, sale garce, gronda Ginny. Lavande, tu es la dernière des trainées, et je me fiche pas mal que ce que Greyback t'a fait pendant la Bataille de Poudlard t'ait traumatisée, parce que ça, c'était l'acte le plus bas et le plus méprisable que tu aies jamais commis !

Hermione avait résolument levé les yeux de son livre et contemplait la scène avec jubilation. Ginny était décidément une amie comme on en trouvait peu. Lavande tourna soudain son regard vers elle et sembla se décomposer sur place. Ginny la regarda de haut, pleine de mépris, puis se dirigea vers Hermione et lui dit :

— Viens, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, on reviendra quand ils auront exterminé les cafards.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la boutique, sous les yeux ébahis des autres clients et une fois dehors, échangèrent un regard plein de complicité.

— Ginny, tu es géniale, fit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jamais je n'aurais eu le culot d'en faire autant !

— Je t'en prie, ce n'était rien, je méprise cette fille depuis que je la connais et que je l'entends glousser dans les couloirs. Je me suis beaucoup amusée !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Mais à peine furent-elles entrées qu'Hermione se sentit blêmir. Malgré elle, le souvenir de cette soirée lui revenait très clairement et elle ne cessait d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Sirius n'était pas arrivé.

— Ginny, je… je vais t'attendre dehors, tu veux ? murmura-t-elle.

— Oh ? D'accord, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

— Prends ton temps, je vais à la Ménagerie Magique pour acheter un jouet à Pattenrond.

Elle sortit très vite de la boutique et remonta la rue vers la ménagerie. Mais un pas précipité se fit entendre derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement.

— Hermione, fit celui qu'elle redoutait de croiser par-dessus tout, attends, tu ne veux pas aller prendre un verre ?

— Pas vraiment Cormac, je suis pressée, répondit-elle sèchement.

— T'as peur, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es mignonne quand tu joues les vierges effarouchées, Granger… Allez, viens prendre un verre, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de discuter la dernière fois.

— On n'en aura pas plus aujourd'hui, au revoir, Cormac.

Elle fit volte-face d'un pas décidé mais il lui attrapa le bras. Elle se débattit vigoureusement, mais il la traina de force vers une ruelle après le magasin de Madame Guipure. La rue était déserte, la neige tombait dru… Cette fois, elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce guêpier et commença à sérieusement paniquer…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et forcément, alors que dans ce chapitre je réhabilite Ron et arrête de le traiter comme le dernier des sales types, il faut que je massacre Lavande et Cormac... En fait, à l'époque ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangée, mais aujourd'hui Lavande est un de mes personnages préférés, celui sur lequel je préfère écrire, et j'aime beaucoup Cormac, ou du moins tel que je l'imagine post-Bataille de Poudlard. Donc voilà, à l'époque j'étais très fière de ce chapitre pour le traitement de Ron que j'y faisais, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de rentrer sous terre parce que la pauvre Lavande n'a vraiment pas mérité tout ça... Ah oui, et je précise je ne suis absolument plus en accord avec le fait qu'être stripteaseuse rendrait indigne d'un quelconque respect, insulter quelqu'un avec ce métier, c'est dégradant pour le métier en question et pas pour la personne insultée, vwala !**

 **Bref, à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à jeudi pour la suite ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	18. Prémices d'une réconciliation

**Note d'auteur : On va enfin savoir comment notre Hermione va se sortir de son pétrin ! Décidément, Cormac est coriace...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18

McLaggen lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle levait la main pour le frapper, et le serra à lui en faire mal. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous la douleur et donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de son agresseur. Il jura abominablement et riposta avec une gifle cinglante, qui déstabilisa Hermione et la fit vaciller. En dehors de Ron au mariage, elle n'avait jamais été giflée avec une telle force, et elle mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits.

Non, même Ron n'avait pas été si violent, à la réflexion il lui avait à peine fait mal. Elle regarda McLaggen qui n'avait plus du tout son petit regard allumeur mais une lueur de fureur au fond des yeux. Elle tira sur son poignet de toutes ses forces, essayant de l'autre main d'attraper sa baguette au fond de la poche de sa cape.

— T'es vraiment qu'une petite garce, Granger ! siffla McLaggen. Ça m'apprendra à être gentil avec toi !

— Gentil ! ironisa Hermione en essayant de paraître plus méprisante qu'apeurée. Tu devrais revoir tes codes de galanterie ! Frapper une fille n'est pas la meilleure façon de la draguer !

— Ouais, t'aurais sans doute préféré que je te mette dans mon lit, hein Granger ? Tu joues les prudes, mais en fait, t'en…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un double sortilège venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Les deux rayons, orange et rouge, étaient partis simultanément de l'entrée de la ruelle et McLaggen gisait à présent au sol, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione mit un instant à détacher son regard de lui, et à se décoller du mur contre lequel elle était restée plaquée. Des pas précipités retentirent près d'elle et elle se décida à regarder enfin dans la direction de ses sauveurs.

— Hermione, tout va bien ? s'exclama Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras.

Mais l'intéressée était trop occupée à regarder la dernière personne qui lui avait porté secours pour répondre à Ginny.

— Ron ? souffla-t-elle.

Il était resté à distance respectable et lui adressa un petit signe de la main rapide. Puis son regard se porta sur McLaggen qui commençait à bouger.

— Ron, occupe-t-en, ordonna Ginny en entourant Hermione de ses bras en une étreinte protectrice. Hermione, viens, ne trainons pas ici.

Mais Hermione regarda Ron se jeter sur McLaggen qui se levait avec sa baguette à la main, l'attraper au col et le soulever du sol pour le plaquer contre un mur, si bien que les pieds de Cormac ne touchaient plus terre.

— T'en as pas eu assez ? rugit Ron.

Sans s'embarrasser de sa baguette, il colla un formidable coup de poing à Cormac dont la tête partit cogner le mur. Sans s'en préoccuper, Ron recommença et le nez de McLaggen se mit à saigner, sa mâchoire à gonfler.

— Ron, fit Ginny en s'approchant de lui, c'est bon, arrête.

Mais son frère fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue et décocha une droite à son adversaire, dont l'arcade sourcilière s'ouvrit, déversant sur sa joue une coulée de sang rouge vif. La tête de McLaggen pendait mollement sur le côté, il avait eu son compte. Ginny retint fermement le bras de Ron alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à asséner un dernier coup à Cormac et lui dit d'une voix sévère :

— C'est bon, Ron, il a eu son compte. Arrête maintenant, tu vas finir par le tuer.

— Mérite pas autre chose, grogna Ron en lâchant brutalement McLaggen qui alla s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol.

Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes, malgré les protestations de Ginny, et se décida enfin à s'éloigner, fermement poussé par sa sœur. Ils sortirent tous trois de la ruelle et se remirent à marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse en silence. Hermione frotta discrètement sa joue encore endolorie de la gifle qu'elle avait reçue. Elle entendait vaguement Ron grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles et sourit de bon gré. Elle se dit que McLaggen avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui ramener le garçon qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, prompt à aider ses amis au moindre pépin, impulsif et susceptible.

— Merci Ron, dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle espérait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et Hermione vit Ginny sourire. Elle ne semblait pas s'offusquer de ne pas avoir été remerciée, le regard qu'Hermione lui lança était si empli de reconnaissance qu'il valait tous les « merci » du monde. Elle lâcha le bras de son frère qu'elle tenait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la ruelle, pour l'empêcher de retourner coller une raclée à McLaggen.

— J'ai oublié de prendre mes achats au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, je vous rejoins chez Eeylops, d'accord ?

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et Ginny se hâta de remonter la rue, alors que la neige tombait plus fort. Hermione croisa ses bras et Ron mit ses mains dans ses poches en regardant ailleurs. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment, sans se préoccuper des flocons qui recouvraient leurs épaules. Hermione dit d'une petite voix :

— J'ai lu ta lettre.

— Ah, répondit simplement Ron.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Ron reprit :

— Et… t'en penses quoi ?

Hermione se décida enfin à le regarder en face et dut se retenir de sourire tant l'air penaud qu'il arborait lui rappelait le jour de leur rencontre, quand son sortilège sur Croûtard avait échoué. Consciente que ce geste risquait d'être mal interprété, elle se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, voire même de poser une main sur son épaule.

— Ron… commença-t-elle sans vraiment savoir comment formuler la suite. Tu sais que sortir ensemble a en quelque sorte gâché notre amitié. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on a rompu. Tout aurait été plus simple si on était restés seulement amis. Tout n'aurait pas été si compliqué.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda machinalement la vitrine de la papeterie devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ron prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

— Tu sais ce que je pense de ça, pas la peine de revenir dessus, mais… je ne te demande pas de me donner une nouvelle chance, je sais que c'est stupide. Je te demande juste d'accepter qu'on se reparle, qu'on ne reste pas fâchés, et qu'on… qu'on retrouve la complicité qu'on avait avant.

— Ron, s'il te plait, fit Hermione à mi-voix. Moi aussi, c'est ce que je voudrais, mais tu sais que c'est impossible. On ne pourra plus être aussi proches, parce que je sais ce que tu éprouves pour moi et ça me met mal à l'aise. Ce baiser le soir de la Bataille était une erreur. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'embrasser.

— Mais à cette époque… tu étais amoureuse de moi, non ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je pense surtout que je me suis leurrée. Harry avait Ginny, mais j'éprouvais pour lui la même chose que pour toi, sauf qu'il était évident pour moi que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui. Alors je ne sais pas… Ron, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'ai pas aimé. Mais pas comme on aime un mari, un petit ami, un amant. Je t'aimais comme mon meilleur ami, et finalement, cette rupture est peut-être ce qui devait nous arriver de mieux.

— Je sais que suis amoureux de toi… risqua Ron.

— Mais moi pas. Tu pourrais vraiment vivre avec une femme que tu sais ne pas t'aimer, juste parce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Ron, tu m'as fait du mal, mais ça c'est une torture que je ne souhaite à personne. Sauf à deux, trois personne, peut-être…

Ron sourit et Hermione dut se forcer pour ne pas faire pareil. Mais alors qu'elle allait poursuivre, un cri strident retentit dans la rue :

— Ron-Ron !

— Oh non… firent en cœur Ron et Hermione avant d'échanger un regard en apparence neutre mais au fond duquel brillait une petite lueur complice.

Lavande courait vers eux et alors qu'elle allait sauter dans les bras de Ron, celui-ci recula et Lavande faillit effectuer un très beau vol plané, si elle ne s'était pas rétablie à temps sur ses deux jambes.

— Ron, comme je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh, tu es là aussi, Hermione…

— Bonjour, Lavande, fit Hermione avec un sourire plein d'hypocrisie. Oh non, j'oubliais, on s'est déjà vues, toute à l'heure. Chez Fleury et Bott, c'est ça ? Quand Ginny a suggéré que tu ferais une très bonne stripteaseuse…

Lavande rougit à nouveau et Hermione croisa les bras en relevant le menton, sans cacher sa jubilation. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Ron la regarder en alternance avec Lavande. Visiblement, Ginny ne lui avait pas conté cet épisode.

— D'ailleurs, reprit Hermione, vu comme tu es habillée, j'imagine que tu allais travailler, on ne va pas te retarder !

— Sale petite… commença Lavande avant d'être coupée d'un geste sec de la part de Ron.

Elle regarda le jeune homme avec plein de dédain et sans un mot de plus, tourna les talons. Dans un geste qu'elle croyait théâtral, elle exécuta un grand pas en avant, mais marcha sur une plaque de verglas qui la fit s'étaler de tout son long. Hermione ne retint pas son rire et elle entendit Ron étouffer le sien à côté d'elle. Lavande leur jeta un regard meurtrier à chacun et s'engouffra dans la première boutique qu'elle trouva.

— Elle n'a pas changé, souffla Ron. Je l'ai toujours trouvée un peu nunuche, mais là…

— Dis-toi que quand tu sortais avec elle, tu pouvais sans problème la dominer intellectuellement, répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

— Oh ça, pas de problème. Ce sont des filles comme elle qui donnent une réputation de cruches aux blondes.

Hermione sourit et réprima un frisson. La neige sur ses épaules avait traversé sa cape et elle commençait à avoir froid. D'un geste maladroit, Ron lui désigna Eeylops. Hermione hocha la tête, consciente que même si à cet instant ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne lui aurait pas pour autant prêté sa cape pour la réchauffer, la galanterie n'ayant jamais été le fort de Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et n'échangèrent plus un mot, Hermione se dirigeant du côté des oiseaux à vendre, et Ron vers celui de la nourriture et des accessoires pour hiboux. Hermione avisa une très belle chouette blanche qui lui rappelait Hedwige. Elle se demanda comment serait interprété un tel cadeau par Harry. Elle ne voulait pas paraître cruelle en lui rappelant la mort de sa chouette.

— Elle est belle, hein ? fit la voix de Ginny derrière elle. Je l'avais vue, la dernière fois que je suis venue. J'y ai pensé pour Harry, mais… j'ai peur qu'elle lui rappelle trop Hedwige, au lieu de lui permettre de l'oublier.

— Il a un autre animal ?

— Non. Quand il veut envoyer des lettres, je lui prête mon propre hibou, mais c'est tout. Depuis qu'il a perdu tant de gens, il évite de s'attacher. En dehors des gens qu'il connaissait déjà, il n'a pas d'amis, et ne veut pas s'en faire. Après le mariage, j'avais parlé d'enfants avec lui, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'en voulait pas, qu'il n'était pas prêt.

— Tu as dû être déçue.

— Non. Je le comprends. Perdre un enfant serait le choc de trop, pour lui. Après ses parents, sa chouette, Dumbledore et tous les autres… J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. On n'est pas pressés, je n'ai que dix-huit ans, et lui dix-neuf ! On ne va pas parler famille tout de suite…

— Vous vous êtes mariés relativement tôt, pour un jeune couple, alors je ne trouve pas que le projet d'avoir des enfants bientôt soit surréaliste, répondit Hermione.

— On veut profiter de notre jeunesse. Et puis, on ne s'est pas mariés plus tôt que les parents d'Harry, tu sais ! Ils devaient avoir dix-neuf ans, si j'en crois les dates de leurs photos de mariage.

Hermione hocha machinalement la tête et coula un regard vers l'endroit où était Ron.

— Vous avez parlé ? chuchota Ginny.

— Oui, un peu, répondit Hermione en reportant son attention sur la chouette harfang.

— Et ? insista Ginny.

— Et rien du tout. Ginny, c'est Sirius que j'aime, tu le sais. Tout ce qu'il peut y avoir entre Ron et moi, c'est de l'amitié, rien de plus. Je ne veux rien de plus, d'ailleurs. Ça a été une erreur de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si j'avais continué d'entretenir avec lui les relations que j'entretiens avec Harry.

— Mais tu l'as aimé pendant un temps, non ? demanda Ginny.

— Il m'a posé la même question. Et la réponse est « Je ne sais pas ». Je ne sais pas si j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour lui, ou si c'était de la simple amitié que j'ai prise pour de l'amour. Je n'en sais rien. Honnêtement, avant qu'il ne me trompe, je me voyais vivre avec lui. Mais cette rupture m'a ouvert les yeux. Je n'aurais pas été heureuse. Pas complètement. Il m'aurait manqué quelque chose.

— Et ce quelque chose… Sirius peut te l'offrir ? fit Ginny en caressant un hibou grand-duc du bout des doigts.

— Je ne sais pas. Je verrai.

— Quand est-ce que vous comptez annoncer que vous êtes ensemble ? reprit son amie en adressant un signe de la main à une jeune fille qui entrait dans le magasin et qu'Hermione connaissait de vue.

— A Noël, au Terrier. Ce ne sera pas facile. Notamment pour ta mère, ça va sans doute la choquer, non ?

Ginny émit un petit rire amusé et répondit :

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça la choquerait ? Remus et Tonks avaient treize ans de différence, elle n'en a pas fait une maladie, elle était même très contente pour eux. Bon, c'est vrai que treize et vingt, ce n'est pas pareil, mais si vous êtes heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne le serait pas. Ma mère n'est pas compliquée à satisfaire, Hermione, tu sais. Un sourire sur un visage et elle est heureuse, quelque que soit ce visage. La Grande Guerre a fait tant de morts, tant de malheureux, que de nos jours, un sourire sincère n'a pas de prix.

— C'est bien dit, répondit Hermione en souriant.

— C'est surtout bien vrai, soupira Ginny. Tristement vrai. J'ai cru que ma mère ne sourirait plus jamais, après la mort de Fred. Mais elle sait comme nous tous qu'il ne faut pas pleurer les morts, et se réjouir de la présence des vivants. Il faut toujours voir le verre à moitié plein.

Hermione opina. Ginny avait raison. Il était inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais plutôt se focaliser sur ce qui faisait qu'on était heureux.

— Tu es de très bon conseil, Ginny.

— Je te remercie, sourit son amie.

Hermione hésita un instant avant de demander :

— Par quel miracle êtes-vous arrivés à temps, tous les deux ?

— J'avais à peine commencé à faire un tour dans le magasin que j'ai entendu McLaggen prononcer ton prénom. Il est sorti du magasin juste après, et je me suis inquiétée pour toi, alors je l'ai suivi. Par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai croisé Ron dans la rue juste à cet instant, et le temps de lui expliquer la situation, je l'avais perdu de vue. Finalement, vous n'étiez pas allés loin, une chance ! La suite, tu la connais.

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les tire de leurs pensées. Ron était derrière elle, plusieurs articles à la main, et indiqua le comptoir du tenancier. Ginny acquiesça et le suivit avec un petit paquet dont Hermione ne vit pas le contenu. Elle reporta son attention sur la chouette blanche. _C'est peut-être encore trop tôt_ , pensa-t-elle à regret. La chouette inclina sa tête sur le côté comme pour approuver.

~o~O~o~

— Je crois que maintenant, on a tout, dit Ginny quand ils rentrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur après être repassés chez Fleury et Bott reprendre leurs livres. Je ne vois pas qui j'aurais pu oublier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour Luna ? demanda Hermione.

— Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai pris plus de temps pour trouver son cadeau que pour tous les autres réunis ! Mais je crois que ça lui plaira. C'est un parfum très spécial, très doux et en même temps un peu sauvage, comme elle. Il s'appelle _Dymphna_. Je pense qu'elle devrait aimer.

Hermione sourit. C'était en effet une excellente idée. Elle regarda discrètement Ron qui semblait réfléchir. Il comptait lentement sur ses doigts et elle devina qu'il énumérait les destinataires de ses cadeaux pour voir qui il aurait pu oublier. Elle le connaissait tellement bien… Ils auraient perdu à rester un couple. Il n'y aurait jamais eu de mystère, chacun connaissant l'autre par cœur. Elle sourit en songeant que Sirius serait sans doute apte à la surprendre dès qu'il le souhaiterait…

Elle entrouvrit discrètement son sac et sourit en apercevant le cadeau qu'elle lui destinait.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, Ron ce héros, un des meilleurs personnage de la saga :cœur: :cœur: :cœur:**

 **Bon, massacre de Lavande et Cormac, mais ça... (et puis pardon pour le slut-shaming à l'égard de Lavande et de sa tenue vestimentaire, argh ce que je peux m'énerver à 17 ans !)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, rendez-vous lundi pour le pénultième ! :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	19. Noël au Terrier

**Note d'auteur : Le 19e et avant-dernier chapitre ! Et nous voici à Noël, un peu en avance (mais Noël c'est tellement bien qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se mettre dans l'ambiance )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Les cloches de l'église de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule carillonnaient gaiement dans le lointain lorsqu'Hermione transplana devant la maison des Weasley. Elle aimait beaucoup cette vieille maison, étrangement construite, donnant l'impression qu'un coup de vent la balaierait. Elle y avait tant de bons souvenirs… Elle entra dans le jardin enneigé et sourit en apercevant un gnome qui bondit derrière un buisson à sa vue.

Elle toqua à la vieille porte de bois et attendit. Le transplanage était tout de même relativement pratique, car avec tous ses cadeaux, elle ne se serait pas vue venir par les transports en commun, ou en vélo. De toute façon, le Terrier était loin de tout et elle imaginait mal une gare à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. A la rigueur, elle aurait pu venir en voiture, mais elle n'avait pas passé son permis dans le monde moldu et n'y tenait pas particulièrement, n'en ayant pas spécialement l'usage.

La porte s'ouvrit et Molly poussa une exclamation de joie en lui ouvrant ses bras. Hermione s'y précipita de bon gré et serra Mrs Weasley contre elle. Puis elle regarda qui était présent, mais ne vit personne derrière Molly.

— Ils sont tous dans le salon, l'informa cette dernière. Il ne manque plus personne à part Sirius et Luna qui doit venir accompagnée. Mais entre, voyons, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte !

Hermione déposa ses cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine où en trônaient déjà bon nombre. Elle les rassembla en un petit tas distinct des autres et se dirigea vers le salon. Sirius n'était donc pas encore arrivé… Ne voulait-il pas venir ? Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre, peut-être avait-il cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui… Elle aurait voulu se gifler, mais devant tout le monde, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et s'il ne venait pas par sa faute ? Non, dans l'histoire, elle devait le reconnaître, celui des deux qui avait passé son temps à fuir, c'était elle, pas lui… Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Elle salua toutes les personnes présentes et se força à soutenir le regard de Ron lorsqu'elle le croisa. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny, et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

— Tu es plus ponctuelle que ça, d'habitude, lui dit-il d'une voix amusée.

— Je ne suis pas en retard, protesta-t-elle, il manque encore des gens.

Elle vit Andromeda avec Teddy sur ses genoux et pensa au petit chat que Ginny avait décidé d'offrir à l'enfant. Elle aperçut l'animal dans les mains de son amie et sourit. Ils avaient manifestement décidé que Teddy était assez grand pour s'occuper d'un chat, et elle trouvait que c'était un très beau cadeau de Noël qu'ils lui faisaient là. Allaient-ils aussi offrir à chacun son album photo ? Y en aurait-il pour tout le monde ? Elle en doutait un peu.

Elle essaya de voir qui était présent. Il y avait bien sûr toute la fratrie Weasley, y compris Bill accompagné de Fleur et de Victoire – Angelina n'avait pas pu venir, elle fêtait Noël chez ses parents –, Harry, Ron, elle, il y aurait bientôt Luna – et sûrement Rolf –, Sirius, Andromeda et Teddy, Arthur et Molly, Neville et Hannah Abbot avec qui il sortait depuis plus d'un an, ainsi que Hagrid. Les autres représentants de l'Ordre restants n'avaient pu venir – à savoir Kingsley et McGonagall. Abelforth, Hestia Jones, Doge et Diggle n'avaient pas été conviés.

La voix de Molly retentit et Hermione tressaillit sur son siège, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Tu l'as revu ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Harry n'insista pas et se remit à parler avec Ginny. Hermione croisa le regard d'Andromeda et fut surprise d'y lire une lueur amusée. La jeune grand-mère n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, et Hermione s'en serait presque inquiétée si elle n'avait pas été assurée qu'Andromeda n'avait rien de commun avec ses sœurs. Teddy regardait le chaton dans les mains de Ginny avec beaucoup d'intérêt mais sa grand-mère le tenait fermement sur ses genoux, il n'était donc pas question pour lui d'aller jouer avec Lune.

Luna entra soudain dans le salon et Hermione sentit son poids sur le cœur s'envoler, pour revenir aussitôt. La jeune femme était accompagnée, comme Hermione l'avait présumé, de Rolf Scamander. Il salua l'assistance avec nonchalance et alla s'asseoir près d'Hagrid avec Luna. Il n'avait envers elle aucun signe affectueux, ce qui laissa penser à Hermione qu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles et se tournaient autour comme elle avait pu le faire avec Sirius. Elle entendit Ginny murmurer :

— Ils vont tellement bien ensemble, je trouve ! Je désespérais que Luna trouve un jour chaussure à son pied.

Harry acquiesça et l'assemblée continua de discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione entama la discussion avec Andromeda à sa droite. Elle dit d'une voix un peu hésitante :

— Teddy grandit bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

— C'est un petit garçon très éveillé pour son âge, répondit simplement Andromeda avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu trop désinvolte : Il me rappelle Sirius au même âge.

— Ah… ah bon ? balbutia Hermione, déroutée. Vous en avez des souvenirs ? Je veux dire… Vous avez tant d'années d'écart avec lui ?

— Sept, répondit Andromeda. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de passer de très bons moments avec lui, on jouait souvent tous les deux quand nous étions petits, avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. J'étais sa préférée, ajouta-t-elle en souriant presque avec fierté.

— Je sais, fit Hermione, il le dit souvent.

Andromeda ébouriffa les cheveux de Teddy et ajouta :

— Il aimait bien Bellatrix… au début. Elle avait neuf ans de plus que lui, elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il avait deux ans quand elle est entrée à Poudlard et… elle a vite trouvé sa voie. Ils se voyaient pendant les vacances, elle jouait un peu avec lui de temps en temps, mais elle l'a complètement renié quand il est entré à Gryffondor, s'accordant à dire qu'il déshonorait notre famille.

— Vous êtes allée à Serpentard, vous ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

— Je suis allée à Serdaigle. Pour ma famille, c'était le début de ma décadence. Non seulement je me suis mariée à un né-Moldu par la suite, mais mon unique fille est allée à Poufsouffle.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle demanda :

— Et Narcissa ? Il… l'aimait bien ?

— Elle avait cinq ans de plus que lui, il en était plus proche que de Bellatrix, mais elle était déjà dotée de ce caractère hautain qui a tant plu à Malefoy. Elle ne s'occupait pas de lui et sa plus grande préoccupation a toujours été son attitude. Elle était persuadée depuis toute petite qu'elle serait mariée à un riche héritier, alors elle suivait à la lettre les conseils de notre mère pour avoir l'air le plus noble possible. Ça a fonctionné, d'ailleurs.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre elles, qu'Andromeda rompit tout à coup en demandant :

— Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant ?

Hermione était surprise de l'entendre la tutoyer. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais n'étant pas particulièrement proche d'elle, elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de familiarité.

— Je m'informe, c'est tout, répondit simplement Hermione.

Elle vit Andromeda esquisser un petit sourire, mais ne dit rien. Hermione trouvait cette attitude vraiment étrange, et se demanda si elle se doutait de quoique ce fût, en ce qui concernait Sirius et elle… Elle réfléchit à ce qu'Andromeda avait dit… et se demanda une fois encore ce que Sirius pouvait bien aimer chez elle. Elle n'avait rien de l'attitude hautaine de Narcissa, ni de la démence de Bellatrix, et quasiment rien du physique d'Andromeda. Or, selon le récit de cette dernière, il appréciait ses cousines… Retrouvait-il chez elle un petit quelque chose de chacune d'entre elles ? Elle en doutait. Elle lui demanderait, quand il arriverait… s'il arrivait. On n'attendait plus que lui.

Soudain, la voix de Molly retentit dans la cuisine et malgré elle, Hermione se crispa. Elle se demanda comment il se comporterait avec elle, s'il déciderait de révéler à tout le monde leur liaison dès qu'il entrerait dans la pièce, s'il lui demanderait son avis, s'il avait un cadeau pour elle…

— Sirius ! s'exclama Molly. Enfin, te voilà, nous n'attendions plus que toi !

— Désolé, ma moto a fait des siennes, répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix. Je suis en retard ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Molly de sa voix enjouée. On ne va pas commencer à comptabiliser les retards le soir de Noël !

Hermione écouta très attentivement tout ce qui se passait, et elle sentit le regard insistant d'Andromeda sur elle. Bon sang, mais que lui voulait-elle ? Était-elle à ce point transparente ? Tous les invités présents se doutaient-ils également de ce qui se tramait ? Ses mains tremblèrent malgré elle, elle eut l'impression que tout le monde la regardait alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle en devenait paranoïaque, par Merlin !

Enfin, les pas de Molly et Sirius retentirent et ils entrèrent dans le salon. Hermione eut un mal fou à lever les yeux pour regarder ce dernier directement. Ne souhaitant cependant pas attiser encore plus les soupçons d'Andromeda, elle se força à rester stoïque et à saluer Sirius de la manière la plus neutre possible, ce qui était relativement difficile.

Il la gratifia à peine d'un regard, se montrant bien plus chaleureux envers Andromeda ou Harry. D'ailleurs, la première ne manqua pas de regarder Hermione avec une grimace, comme si elle s'apercevait brusquement que tous ses soupçons étaient infondés. Heureusement, Molly mit fin à cette tension entre les deux femmes et frappa dans ses mains pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Tous les invités se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elle était toujours aussi exigüe, mais Hermione adorait l'atmosphère de cette pièce, si chaleureuse, si conviviale. Les cadeaux avaient disparus de la table, Molly les avait sûrement rangés dans un coin de la maison en attendant.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant George s'asseoir entre Charlie et Bill, dépourvu de son éternel sosie à côté de lui. Il faisait bonne figure, mais Hermione se doutait qu'il était au moins aussi triste qu'elle que Fred ne partageât pas ce Noël avec eux. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Ginny, et attendit que la place libre à côté d'elle soit occupée. Elle ne savait pas qui elle voulait. Elle aurait voulu que Sirius vienne immédiatement s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir répondu à sa lettre. Mais elle avait peur que les soupçons grandissent si cela se produisait…

Finalement, Luna mit fin à ses questions en prenant place à sa droite. Rolf s'assit à côté d'elle et entama aussitôt la discussion avec son voisin de droite, Neville. Hannah ne semblait pas particulièrement emballée d'être à côté de Percy mais lui adressa un vague sourire. Fleur gardait Victoire sur ses genoux et Teddy, assis à côté d'elle, lorgnait sur le bébé comme s'il s'était agi d'un très étrange animal méritant tout son intérêt. Hermione entendit Arthur demander à Percy :

— Audrey n'a pas pu venir, alors ?

— Non, répondit Percy, elle avait trop de travail.

La fratrie Weasley du côté d'Hermione pouffa de rire et elle se retint d'en faire autant. Ginny souffla à ses frères face à elle :

— Ils vont bien ensemble, au moins !

Nouveaux pouffements de rire, qui s'arrêtèrent lorsque Percy leur jeta un regard soupçonneux derrière ses lunettes à monture d'écaille. Hermione vit qu'Arthur et Molly souriaient aussi et Percy se renfrogna, vexé.

Elle reporta son attention sur Victoire, dans les bras de sa mère, face à elle. La petite dormait comme un ange, sans s'incommoder des perpétuels regards de Teddy sur elle et de ses cheveux blonds platine tirés par l'enfant, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'ils étaient vrais. Andromeda le réprimanda cependant lorsqu'il commença à vouloir tordre le nez du bébé et Fleur éloigna sa fille de Teddy en lui jetant un regard mi-méfiant mi-amusé.

Hagrid présidait, il occupait toute la largeur de son côté de la table et on lui avait donné un tabouret spécial, les chaises étant trop susceptibles de craquer sous son poids éléphantesque. Hermione s'efforça de s'intéresser à nouveau à Victoire, pour ne pas faire dériver son regard sur la droite. Sirius s'était assis à côté d'Andromeda avec qui il discutait, sans accorder le moindre regard à Hermione. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Comment osait-il l'ignorer ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui aurait coûté de lui dire bonjour comme aux autres, de lui adresser quelques mots, et même de s'asseoir à côté d'elle ? Mis à part Ginny, Ron et Harry, personne n'était au courant de leur liaison, il n'aurait pris aucun risque…

Elle croisa cependant le regard sombre d'Andromeda, si semblable à celui de sa défunte sœur dans les teintes, mais tellement plus doux et maternel. Seulement là, il était plus malicieux qu'autre chose. Elle reporta très rapidement son attention sur Sirius alors qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils, de plus en plus embêtée. Elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Tu ne trouves pas Andromeda bizarre ?

Ginny eut un sourire et murmura en retour :

— Elle sait, pour Sirius et toi. Je le lui ai dit.

— Quoi ? fit Hermione, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une voix basse. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— J'avais besoin de différents avis concernant Sirius et toi. Alors je suis allée la voir. Figure-toi qu'elle voit cela d'un très bon œil, et qu'elle n'est absolument pas choquée. C'est autre chose qu'Harry, ou même Ron. Ils n'en parlent pas, mais n'en pensent pas moins, si tu veux mon avis.

— Oui, marmonna Hermione, ben qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, ça ne durera pas.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Hermione eut un sourire désabusé et répondit :

— Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas eu droit à un seul bonjour, et pas un seul joyeux Noël, rien ! Donc, j'en conclus qu'il en a déjà marre et qu'il a dû rencontrer une petite minette dans un bar quelconque, qui se sera révélée nettement plus satisfaisante que moi sur le plan…

— Stop ! la coupa Ginny, toujours à voix basse. Je ne veux pas entendre de bêtises pareilles, et surtout pas le soir de Noël. Si tu étais un peu moins bornée, ma vieille, tu remarquerais que tu laisses Sirius tout sauf indifférent. Ne te retourne pas, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est en ce moment-même en train de te dévorer du regard.

— Je m'en fiche, gronda Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé.

Elle eut un moment de silence avant de murmurer d'une voix éclairée :

— Oh, le voilà, le problème ! En fait, je ne l'intéresse que parce qu'il peut coucher avec moi. Je suis sûre que le reste, il s'en contrefiche. C'est ça, je suis un objet… aïe !

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent immédiatement pour se tourner vers Ginny qui venait de donner une tape vigoureuse sur le haut de la tête d'Hermione.

— Reprenez vos conversations, ordonna Ginny, je lui remettais les idées en place.

Les regards restèrent quelques secondes de plus rivés vers elles, mais finirent par se détourner. Hermione jeta un regard meurtrier à Ginny en se massant le haut du crâne, à présent douloureux. Ginny chuchota :

— Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux de toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu compliques tout en te faisant de fausses idées ?

— Non, moi ça ne me crève pas les yeux, je te signale qu'il m'a royalement ignorée, siffla Hermione. Et tu m'as fait mal !

— Ca, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, répliqua la cadette Weasley. Franchement, Hermione, il y a des fois où je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Sirius est un type formidable, qui t'a déjà prouvé qu'il tenait énormément à toi, et tu t'obstines à croire qu'il n'éprouve rien pour toi et qu'il est resté le même qu'avant.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué sa froideur envers moi !

— Ce n'est pas de la froideur… répondit Ginny avec un soupir. Il ne sait sans doute pas comment se comporter avec toi en public, c'est tout. Mais rassure-toi, je suis sûre que ça ne durera pas longtemps.

— Non, fit soudain Luna en se penchant vers elles, je suis d'accord. Ça fait bien deux minutes qu'il n'a plus rien à faire de ce que lui raconte Andromeda et qu'il passe son temps à te regarder, Hermione.

L'intéressée sursauta. Depuis quand Luna était-elle aussi lucide ? Elle tourna machinalement son regard vers Sirius, mais il devait l'avoir senti venir, car il regardait à présent Andromeda, semblant s'intéresser de près à ce qu'elle racontait. Hermione émit un sifflement méprisant reporta son attention sur son assiette, qui venait d'être remplie. Elle piqua rageusement sa fourchette dans sa part de dinde et se mit à manger en silence.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après quelques instants boudeurs, le sourire d'Hermione avait refait surface et elle échangeait des anecdotes sur les élèves de Poudlard avec Luna, qui en connaissait énormément bien au contraire de ce que croyait Hermione. Elle avait longtemps cru que la rêverie de Luna la rendait légèrement autiste, mais en fait, elle profitait de cette impression commune à beaucoup de gens pour écouter tout ce qui se disait, lorsque les gens croyaient qu'elle n'entendait rien.

— Tu sais ce que sont devenues les jumelles Patil ? demanda Hermione, curieuse de savoir si les anciennes cavalières d'Harry et Ron étaient en couple ou célibataires.

— Padma s'est fiancée il y a un mois avec Anthony Goldstein, il est de votre année. Parvati est en couple avec Dean Thomas.

— Dean ? fit soudain Ginny en se tournant vers elles. Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il aime le changement, on ne peut pas dire que Parvati me ressemble !

Hermione acquiesça. Elle ne trouvait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Harry soit tombé amoureux de Ginny, elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec Lily, et il était bien connu qu'un garçon recherchait chez une fille des traits de caractère que possédait sa mère, tant physiques que moraux.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, on en était au dessert. Le pudding se révéla tout bonnement excellent et Hermione se resservit, comme bon nombre d'invités. Enfin, Molly débarrassa la table, aidée de Ginny, George et Charlie. Puis elle claironna :

— Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! Tous dans le salon !

Hermione se leva de table en même temps que les autres et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon, elle sentit une pression sur son bras. Elle fit volte-face, craignant d'avoir perdu quelque chose, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Sirius. Silencieusement, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans réfléchir, elle obéit. Il l'entraina dans un coin de la cuisine et ne la consulta pas avant de poser une main au creux de son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle ne chercha pas à se soustraire à son baiser, en ayant autant envie que lui. Elle le lui rendit, agrippant ses cheveux noirs avec ferveur. Puis il se décolla d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

— Désolé, dit-il avec un soupir, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi distant.

— Non, non, ça ne fait rien, souffla Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. Je… comprends.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, j'ai cru que c'était ta manière à toi de me dire que tu voulais qu'on arrête tout, je ne sais pas…

— Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Non, pas du tout ! Je voulais qu'on voie ça ensemble, ce soir. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on en parle, j'en ai assez de me cacher. De toute façon, il y a déjà pas mal de gens qui sont au courant. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Andromeda… Je ne serais pas étonnée que d'autres qu'eux se doutent de quelque chose, même si tu as eu un comportement plus que… froid à mon égard, ce soir.

Sirius passa une main derrière sa nuque et Hermione sourit de le voir aussi penaud et aussi embarrassé.

— On le dira ce soir, conclut-elle avant de se diriger vers le salon. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais on le dira.

Sirius opina et la suivit à quelques mètres de distance pour ne pas attiser les soupçons des invités qui devaient se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient, tous les deux…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, ils se sont enfin retrouvés ! Ils passent leur temps à jouer au chat et à la souris, mais là, il faut les comprendre, ils ne pouvaient pas s'afficher en public... Une review pour les encourager ? :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour le final ! :D**


	20. Au coeur des souvenirs

**Note d'auteur : Et voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie sur cette fic et la précédente, à ceux qui les ont reviewées, à ceux qui les revieweront, bref ce fut un plaisir de les partager avec vous :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon, sous les regards braqués sur eux, mais la distance qu'ils maintenaient entre eux ne laissait pas présager qu'ils eussent fait autre chose que discuter aimablement. Hermione alla reprendre sa place de tantôt à côté d'Harry. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione lut sur ses lèvres :

— Je t'ai couverte.

Elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête et Molly fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette le tas de cadeaux au milieu de salon. Des sourires se peignirent sur les visages, en particulier celui de Teddy qui gigotait sur les genoux d'Harry en essayant de voir son nom sur les paquets. Victoire dormait sagement dans les bras de sa mère et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un enfant trop sage comme elle, c'était tout de même un peu ennuyeux, même si elle n'aurait sans doute pas la même pensée si elle en était la mère.

— Je fais la distribution ! s'exclama Ginny en se levant d'un bond.

Elle prit le premier paquet et annonça le nom à haute voix :

— Harry !

L'intéressé se leva et prit le paquet. Hermione le vit échanger un regard avec Ron et devina qu'il en était le l'auteur. Ginny continua la répartition, claironnant les noms au fur et à mesure que les paquets lui tombaient sous la main. Lorsque son tour vint, Hermione se leva et regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui pouvait bien le lui avoir offert. Le sourire de Luna la renseigna. Elle le mit de côté et Ginny continua sa distribution. Hermione reçut encore onze cadeaux, elle était aux anges. Malheureusement, dans le lot, aucun n'était de Sirius. Bon, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui et ne voulait sans doute pas la gêner encore plus en lui offrant un cadeau, mais quand même…

Enfin, la distribution fut terminée. Teddy avait devant lui un tas de cadeaux aussi grand que lui et le sourire qui illuminait son visage aurait éclipsé le soleil s'il avait fait jour. Molly leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer à déballer leurs cadeaux et Hermione n'attendit pas. Elle déballa celui de Luna, dans lequel elle trouva un livre de recettes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres mais qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'essayer.

D'Harry elle avait reçu l' _Encyclopédie des Elfes de Maison_ , de Ginny un parfum très délicat qui lui plut immédiatement, d'Hagrid un livre qui lui sembla gigoter entre ses mains et qu'elle ne se risqua pas à ouvrir, de Bill un livre intitulé _Sorciers de l'Égypte Ancienne_ , de Charlie le _Guide du Chercheur de Dragons_ , de Neville un bracelet visiblement ancien et très finement ouvragé, de Molly et Arthur – surtout Molly – une écharpe rouge tricotée à la main ornée de runes anciennes, de George une profusion de farces et attrapes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres, de Percy un livre sur l' _Histoire de la Politique Sorcière_ , d'Andromeda un petit coffret à bijoux en bois très travaillé, et elle hésita devant le dernier paquet.

Il était de Ron. Elle n'était pas désireuse de le blesser, mais n'avait rien acheté pour lui et craignait un peu qu'il lui eût offert quelque chose montrant ses sentiments pour elle. Elle ouvrit cependant le paquet et ne put retenir un sursaut d'admiration. C'était un collier, la chaîne était d'argent et le pendentif était un rubis serti dans de l'argent également. C'était magnifique. Elle regarda Ron et lui adressa un timide sourire, espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point son cadeau la touchait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde avait presque fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Luna ouvrit le parfum que Ginny avait choisi pour elle.

— Ma grand-tante s'appelait Dymphna, murmura Luna comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Elle semblait très contente de son cadeau et se mit un peu de parfum au creux du cou. Hermione regarda Teddy. Instinctivement, elle déporta son regard vers Ginny qui avait toujours le chaton dans les mains. Finalement, cette dernière se dirigea vers l'enfant et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

— Joyeux Noël, Teddy, dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui tendant Lune.

— C'est pour moi ? s'exclama l'enfant en regardant le petit chat. Je peux la garder ?

Il prit délicatement Lune entre ses petites mains et lui caressa la tête, en la tenant maladroitement contre lui. Le chaton miaula et Teddy la reposa au sol. Hermione sourit de voir le petit enfant aussi raisonnable. S'il avait eu le même âge que Victoire, sûr qu'ils se seraient bien entendus, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si Teddy semblait tout de même plus vif et plus pétillant.

— Comment il s'appelle ? demanda l'enfant en caressant le chaton du bout de ses petits doigts potelés.

— Lune, répondit Ginny, c'est une fille. Nous comptons sur toi pour bien t'en occuper.

Hermione ne s'étonna pas qu'ils ne fissent pas mention de l'hommage qu'ils rendaient par le nom de Lune, ni qu'ils n'insistassent pas sur son état d'orpheline. C'était Noël, personne ne voyait l'intérêt de gâcher celui de Teddy en le faisant pleurer. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard d'aborder le sujet, et Hermione savait qu'Andromeda s'y prendrait très bien.

Ron se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle, à distance respectable. Hermione le regarda avec un timide sourire, avant de dire :

— Ton cadeau est magnifique, Ron.

— Je savais qu'il te plairait, tu as toujours aimé le rouge et l'argent. Tu disais que c'était dommage que les couleurs de Gryffondor soient gueule et or, et qu'ils auraient pu donner ce métal aux Serpentard.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant, c'était vrai. Elle n'avait jamais aimé beaucoup l'or, lui préférant l'argent, et avait regretté un peu, durant sa scolarité, de ne pas pouvoir porter du rouge et de l'argent au lieu du rouge et or Gryffondorien. Elle défit le fermoir du collier et passa la chaîne autour de son cou pour la fermer derrière.

Elle croisa le regard de Sirius, face à elle, qui demeurait insondable. Que pensait-il ? Que Ron la draguait ? Qu'elle se laissait faire ? Qu'elle regrettait son choix ?... Elle aurait tant voulu le détromper, si telles étaient ses pensées, mais elle ne pouvait le faire sans éveiller de soupçons.

Soudain, il se leva et lui adressa un discret regard avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon et de sortir. Hermione hésita avant de le suivre. On se douterait immanquablement de quelque chose, en la voyant se précipiter à sa suite… Mais après tout, ils avaient l'intention d'officialiser leur relation, alors si les gens se doutaient de quelque chose, ils l'assimileraient mieux… Elle se leva timidement, regardant autour d'elle, et sans un mot, sortit du salon.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir par où il était parti, mais une poigne ferme familière l'attira à droite. Elle sourit en sentant le bras de Sirius lui entourer les épaules. Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête et lui murmura de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine et s'assirent face à face.

— Hermione, il faut le leur dire, par n'importe quel moyen.

— Je le sais, murmura-t-elle. Je le sais, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne me vois pas débarquer dans le salon en clamant haut et fort que nous sommes ensemble. C'est… c'est trop brusque. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

— J'ai un moyen, lui répondit Sirius. Il y a quelque chose que je veux t'offrir, et j'avais l'intention de te le remettre en mains propres, plutôt qu'au milieu d'un tas de cadeaux. Il a une signification particulière pour moi, et Andromeda la connaît. Elle est fine et intelligente, elle saura quoi faire.

— Andromeda ? répéta Hermione, interloquée.

— Oui, la seule et unique. On a grandi ensemble, elle me connaît mieux que mon propre frère, mais…

Il s'interrompit, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, avant de plonger une main au fond de la poche de sa cape et d'en sortir une petite sculpture en bois foncé. Il la posa sur la table et Hermione rougit.

— Mais visiblement aussi bien que toi, Hermione, finit-il avec un sourire.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Sirius prit délicatement la sculpture entre ses grandes mains et la regarda, pensivement. Il murmura :

— C'est du travail de fourmi, les moindres détails sont présents. Même le rat est stupéfiant de réalisme.

— Elle te plaît ? murmura Hermione.

— Si elle me plaît ? demanda Sirius. Hermione, pour tout te dire, j'attendais de toi des livres, ou n'importe quoi, mais ça… ça c'est mon plus beau cadeau.

Hermione afficha un immense sourire. Elle avait eu si peur que la petite sculpture ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, qu'il le prenne mal… Elle la regarda attentivement, appréciant elle aussi la beauté de l'objet. Elle l'avait dessinée, et amenée à un artisan sculpteur du Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait longuement discuté avec lui, et hésité intérieurement à mettre ou non le rat.

Elle avait finalement décidé que oui. Au milieu du quatuor que formaient le chien, le cerf, le loup et le rat, ce dernier n'était décidément pas de trop. Elle avait conscience que Pettigrow était un traitre, mais savait également que Sirius l'avait considéré comme un ami, à Poudlard, et même bien après. Il avait sa place sur cette sculpture.

— J'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas, souffla Hermione. Que ça ne te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…

— Elle me rappelle de _bons_ souvenirs, Hermione, corrigea Sirius. Ces quatre animaux… ça me rappelle le groupe que nous formions, les Maraudeurs. On en a vécu, des choses, tous les quatre…

Il demeura encore un instant pensif avant de se lever, la sculpture toujours dans la main, posant l'autre sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il dit d'une voix calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait que rarement :

— Tout se passera bien, fais-moi confiance.

Sur ces mots, Sirius quitta la cuisine pour retourner au salon. Il était étonnamment tranquille, c'était étrange. La perspective d'annoncer devant tout le monde qu'il était en couple avec Hermione Granger, plus jeune que lui de vingt ans, aurait dû l'effrayer un peu plus, mais non. Il s'étonnait encore, décidément ! Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière et sourit en la voyant, dos à lui, les cheveux en bataille comme toujours, le visage dans les mains, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il entra dans le salon et alla reprendre sa place. Il observa encore un peu la sculpture. Elle était si jolie… Évidemment qu'il ressentait un pincement au cœur, en la regardant, mais c'était si peu comparé à la joie qu'il éprouvait en se remémorant tout ce qu'avaient vécu les Maraudeurs à Poudlard… Pas de regrets, seulement de la joie. Pourquoi devrait-il regretter ? La vie était trop courte, pour les regrets. Il ne fallait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il releva les yeux en voyant quelqu'un entrer dans le salon et retint un sourire en reconnaissant Hermione qui alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à la place qu'elle avait quittée tantôt. Elle était blanche comme un linge et ses mains tremblaient. Ce détail ne sembla pas échapper à Ginny car elle se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Hermione secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire, comme si elle se rendait à l'échafaud, et Ginny n'insista pas.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil du côté d'Andromeda. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers lui, laissant Teddy à ses jeux avec sa nouvelle amie. Elle s'assit à côté de son cousin et lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

— Quoi ? fit Sirius avec un sourire innocent.

— Toi, tu manigances quelque chose, dit-elle avec une lueur d'amusement pétillant dans ses yeux bruns.

— Tu me connais par cœur, sourit Sirius en jouant machinalement avec la sculpture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Je connais ce regard, c'est celui du Maraudeur en pleine cogitation. A qui vas-tu jouer un mauvais tour, maintenant ?

— J'ai passé l'âge, Andromeda, répondit Sirius. Quoique…

Il se tut avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et Andromeda lui donna une tape sur la tête.

— Aïe ! grogna Sirius en se frottant le haut du crâne, s'attirant quelques regards surpris. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Pas de ça avec moi, Sirius, le sermonna-t-elle. Je veux savoir ce que tu mijotes.

Sirius enfouit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une boîte qu'il tendit à Andromeda discrètement. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et écarquilla de grands yeux avant de balbutier :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu… tu ne vas quand même pas la demander en…

— Oh, mais non ! soupira Sirius. Pour qui tu me prends ? Non, c'est le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé pour officialiser notre relation. Ce soir. Et je veux que tu m'aides.

— Que je t'aide ? Moi ? répéta Andromeda, interloquée. Allons donc, Sirius, tu es un grand garçon, à ce que je sache, tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne, c'est ce que tu t'évertues à dire depuis que tu as déserté le Square Grimmaurd, à seize ans !

Sirius haussa les épaules et marmonna :

— J'ai changé d'avis. Pour cette fois ! Allez, Andromeda, tu peux bien me donner un coup de main, non ?

L'intéressée se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire et d'acquiescer. Elle lui repassa l'écrin sous la cape et ne dit plus un mot, se contentant d'échanger avec lui des regards entendus et complices. Sirius regarda du côté d'Hermione. Elle discutait à présent avec Luna et ses mains semblaient s'être calmées. Maintenant, elle entortillait et détortillait une de ses mèches de cheveux nerveusement, dans un geste s'approchant du tic.

Sirius décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Les gens ne parlaient plus, l'attention serait entièrement portée sur lui quand il se lèverait et irait vers Hermione. Andromeda savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, il s'occupait du reste. L'air de rien, il se leva lentement et tout aussi calmement se dirigea vers Hermione. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui dans un sursaut. Elle était redevenue aussi blanche que quand elle était revenue, et sa main se crispait à présent sur sa mèche.

— Hermione, fit Sirius d'une voix très calme, ni plus forte ni plus basse que d'habitude, comme si ce qui survenait était parfaitement normal. J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de son filleul qui lui aussi avait blêmi. Ginny souriait avec malice et Luna regardait Hermione avec intérêt. Sirius sortit l'écrin de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci le prit dans ses mains et l'observa un moment avant de l'ouvrir, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la mordît. Sans avoir besoin de regarder l'assemblée, Sirius sut que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et étrangement, il n'en ressentait aucun malaise. La vérité allait enfin être dévoilée, et il s'en sentait soulagé.

Finalement, Hermione se décida à ouvrir l'écrin. Elle le fit d'un coup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme ceux d'Andromeda tantôt. Elle poussa un cri qui oscillait entre la surprise et le ravissement, Sirius aurait été bien incapable de dire lequel des deux primait. L'écrin contenait une broche, laquelle était faite d'argent magnifiquement ciselée. Et, sertis dans l'argent, neuf saphirs disposés en Y. L'un d'eux, sur une branche du Y, était plus gros que les autres. Pour avoir fait de l'astronomie, Hermione reconnut la constellation du Grand Chien. Et le plus gros saphir n'était autre que l'étoile Sirius.

— Sirius ! s'exclama soudain Andromeda. Mais… cette broche… enfin, c'est…

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à son sujet, Andromeda ? demanda Sirius le plus naturellement du monde.

— Oui… répondit l'intéressée, en faisant mine de réfléchir. Tu disais que lorsque tu aurais trouvé la femme parfaite, tu lui offrirais cette broche.

Hermione eut un sursaut et blanchit encore plus, si c'était possible. Sirius afficha un grand sourire et entendit quelques chuchotements derrière lui. Il n'en tint pas compte et resta stoïque. Ginny se leva soudain et s'exclama :

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Hermione jetait autour d'elle des regards éperdus, comme si elle craignait soudain d'être la cible de huées. Mais il n'en fut rien. Molly regarda sa fille et balbutia :

— Tu… tu étais au courant ?

— Mais depuis combien de temps ça dure, Hermione ? demanda Neville, abasourdi.

— Si je m'attendais… souffla Hagrid.

— Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve, fit remarquer George avec un sourire. Je me suis toujours dit qu'Hermione ne venait pas au Square Grimmaurd trois fois par semaines pour rien…

Hermione s'exclama :

— George, non, ce n'est pas vrai, au début j'y allais vraiment pour les livres !

— Oui, au début, répéta George en souriant encore plus. Alors, ça fait combien de temps ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, soudain rougissante et Sirius répondit à sa place :

— Bientôt deux mois. Après le mariage, en réalité. Mais ça avait commencé bien avant. Je vous épargnerai les détails, mais il faut savoir qu'Hermione n'est vraiment pas un cœur facile à prendre !

— Je confirme, marmonna Ron, assis à côté de Luna.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement fataliste que c'en devenait comique et il y eut plusieurs rires dans l'assemblée. Molly bafouilla :

— Je… eh bien, c'est… surprenant, je… Vous avez tout de même quinze ans d'écart, mais…

— Vingt, corrigea soudain Luna. Pas quinze, vingt.

Fleur s'exclama :

— Oh là là ! Vingt ans, c'est beaucoup !

Hermione tenta désespérément de se justifier :

— Remus et Tonks en avaient treize ! C'est pas mal non plus…

— Ca c'est vrai, répondit Charlie. Et honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu l'écart d'âge comme un problème. Bon, cinquante ans, je ne dis pas, mais vingt, franchement… En plus, Sirius, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses quarante ans !

Des rires retentirent et Sirius inclina la tête en remerciement, avec un sourire. Hermione elle-même finit par esquisser un sourire. Il y eut ensuite un petit silence, ponctué de chuchotements, avant qu'Andromeda ne demande soudain d'une voix forte :

— Excusez-moi, mais je peux savoir qui ça dérange ? Si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, qu'il le dise !

— Ou se taise à jamais, ajouta George avec un sourire.

Il y eut encore un silence, qui fut rompu par Molly. Elle dit d'une voix hésitante :

— C'est très… surprenant, vraiment. Mais réflexion faite, George a raison, vous n'allez pas si mal que ça ensemble… Et si vous êtes heureux, je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas l'être. Ça n'engage que moi, mais personnellement, je suis très contente pour vous.

Elle sourit finalement, du sourire si franc qu'Hermione aimait tant et qui faisait briller ses yeux marron, et elle frappa dans ses mains, lentement. Des battements de mains sonores se firent entendre de leur côté et Hermione sourit en voyant Teddy applaudir à son tour vigoureusement. Enfin, tout le monde se décida à les accompagner, même Harry qui prit une mine résignée, comme celle qu'avait eue Ron lorsque Ginny et Harry s'étaient embrassés après la finale de Quidditch.

Hermione ne put retenir un immense sourire et sentit soudain toute son angoisse s'envoler, comme une nuée de hiboux. Elle échangea un regard avec Sirius dont les yeux pétillaient et qui souriait également. Ginny leva soudain les mains en clamant :

— Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! La distribution de cadeaux n'est pas terminée, Harry et moi avons encore quelque chose à offrir !

Il y eut des murmures étonnés parmi les invités et Ginny bondit hors du salon. Ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers en courant, puis redescendre quelques secondes plus tard, au pas de charge. Elle déboula dans le salon, une pile de gros livres dans les mains. Il devait bien y en avoir quinze. Elle les déposa au milieu du salon, où tantôt trônait le tas de cadeaux et prit le premier dans ses mains avant de déclarer :

— Harry et moi avons confectionné pour chacun de vous un album photo, dans lequel sont regroupées les personnes qui comptent pour vous. Chacun en a un différent, et rassurez-vous, nous n'avons à priori oublié personne, dans les photos.

Elle lut le prénom qui ornait l'album qu'elle tenait dans ses mains :

— Teddy.

L'enfant tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle se leva et lui tendit l'album. Sans un mot, Teddy l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en voyant la première photo. Rien d'étonnant, elle représentait ses parents. La photo avait été prise peu de temps après leur mariage, ils souriaient et se tenaient par la taille.

— C'est qui ? demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

Harry s'approcha, imité par Andromeda. Il désigna Remus et dit :

— Lui, c'est ton papa. Et à côté…

— … c'est ta maman, termina Andromeda. Ma fille.

— Elle a les cheveux violets, marmonna Teddy, visiblement sceptique.

Puis après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

— J'aime bien !

Et sur ces mots, ses propres cheveux virèrent au prune, déclenchant dans l'assistance quelques pouffements de rire. Pendant qu'il feuilletait son propre album, Ginny poursuivit la distribution. Hermione, Sirius, Ron, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Molly et Arthur, Bill et Fleur, Andromeda, Charlie, Percy, et George, chacun eut sien. Ils le feuilletèrent en échangeant des remarques, des sourires. Hermione éclata soudain de rire, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, excepté celle d'Harry et Ginny.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Sirius.

— Regarde ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle lui passa son album, riant encore. Et pour cause ! La seule photo où elle et Sirius étaient réunis avait été prise au mariage d'Harry et Ginny, au moment où ils se disputaient. La photo étant animée, on voyait Hermione se déchaîner contre Sirius avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le cadre, laissant un Sirius sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un. Ce dernier éclata également de rire, de son rire semblable à un aboiement, et lui rendit son album.

Il y eut d'autres exclamations lorsque les invités eurent sous les yeux le montage de Dennis Crivey sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione ne se priva pas de l'admirer encore une fois, elle ressentit une fois de plus une grosse émotion en voyant Harry entouré de James et Lily, tous souriant. Remus, Tonks, tous étaient présents sur cette photo. C'était sans doute la plus belle de tout l'album. Elle sourit en se voyant, entre Sirius et Harry. Était-ce une impression où Sirius la regardait-il un peu, au lieu de regarder l'objectif du photographe ?

Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais elle se plaisait à penser qu'il lorgnait effectivement de son côté. Quel mal y avait-il à rêver un peu ? Tout le monde remercia vivement Harry et Ginny pour ce merveilleux cadeau et Hermione regarda Sirius. Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sourire de son visage, et avait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps l'impression que l'avenir s'annonçait plus beau qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était un nouveau début, un merveilleux commencement.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, c'est terminé :) Et c'est chouette comme fin non ? Noël, les souvenirs, l'avenir, l'espoir, je voulais finir sur une note positive quoique teintée de nostalgie. Oui, il fallait bien que ça s'arrête un jour, et honnêtement je ne me voyais pas poursuivre indéfiniment, et puis pour raconter quoi ? Leur mariage, Hermione enceinte, 5 lemons supplémentaires ? A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'imaginer tout ça, je vous laisse le faire et c'est pour ça que j'aime les fins ouvertes, on imagine ce qu'on veut ensuite !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre final vous aura plu, pas d'autre Sirius/Hermione en prévision malheureusement, mais ne jamais dire jamais, ça pourrait me reprendre un jour qui sait^^**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça me fait plaisir, je lis et réponds à toutes les reviews (pas celles des guests maintenant que le dernier chapitre est publié, mais justement, profitez-en pour vous inscrire sur le site si vous voulez une réponse de l'auteur ! :D) !**


End file.
